Amado elfo
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Dos chicos juegan en un hermos bosque sin saber que son buscados para destruir la paz que ellos, con su magia, han traído al reino en el que viven...
1. Los chicos del bosque

Amado Elfo.  
  
(Bueno no suelo poner las notas al empezar, pero esta es mi primera historia de Gundam Wing dado que la inspiración me llegó y ellos eran más adecuados para la historia que cualquier otro personaje de animé, pude haber creado los mios, pero como ellos calzaban al dedillo - con excepción de Heero, al que le he cambiado un poco la personalidad - los use, lo que no significan que sean mios y que quiera apropiarme de ellos - aunque me gustaría que Dúo fuera mío :P)  
  
Los niños del bosque.  
  
Dos lindos muchachitos, al menos para cualquiera que los viera correr por el bosque, jugaban a las escodidas entre los frondosos árboles y ocultándose a ratos en los troncos huecos. Ambos eran muy hermosos aunque muy diferentes, nadie los pasaría a simple vista por hermanos y menos pensaría que tenían 18 años por su manera de comportarse entre ellos.  
  
- ¡Dúo! - se reía Quatre mientras corría perseguido de cerca por su hermano y se escondía.  
  
- ¡No seas tramposo, Quatre, no puedes usar magia! - le reclamó riéndose también.  
  
- ¡Como si tú no la hubieses usado también! - le replicó abrazando a su hermano desde atrás.  
  
- Bueno, ya es tarde y mamá debe estar preocupada - le djo Dúo en un arranque de madurez - ¿Regresemos?  
  
- Te apuesto que lo que tienes es hambre y no preocupación por mamá - se burló Quatre riendo - pero tienes razón, comienza a oscurecer y nuestra magia va a desaparecer en cualquier momento.  
  
Dúo se echó a correr rumbo a su pueblo cuando vio que Quatre se detenía afirmándose de un árbol muy pálido y con la mano en el corazón soportando un terrible dolor.  
  
- ¿Quatre?  
  
- La... aldea... la están... atacando - dijo entrecortadamente - los... están... matando... a... todos.  
  
Dúo se acercó a su mellizo y lo abrazó para ayudarlo a esconderse en el tronco hueco de un roble antes de correr a ayudar a los suyos aunque sabía que iba perdido.  
  
Los malvados guerreros del reino de OZ atacaban a mansalva aquel pequeño poblado de los elfos, su misión era acabar con ellos por completo según las órdenes de su querido gobernante, ellos eran los que le impedían con su magia adueñarse de aquellas tierras y del poder mágico del Príncipe Yui, que no aceptaba estar cerca de ellos ya que sospechaba que había gato encerrado.  
  
Dúo vio como su querido pueblito era reducido a cenizas y quiso hacer algo por los suyos, pero el sol ya estaba extinto y su magia no funcionaba si quiera para salvar a su mascota. Viendo que corría peligro, trató de huir, pero se vio acorralado por dos tipos a caballo.  
  
- No deben quedar testigos - dijo uno de ellos y lo agarró por el cabello - aunque eres bastante bonita.  
  
- ¡Soy chico, no chica! - se defendió tratando que le soltara la larga trenza - y no he visto nada.  
  
- No nacimos ayer - le replicó el soldado - si estabas aquí es porque conoces a los elfos.  
  
- ¡No, yo no sé nada!  
  
- ¡Mentiroso! - le golpeó el estómago de una patada - ¿Dónde está el resto de los elfos?  
  
- No los conozco - dijo tosiendo, pero el otro hombre le dio un golpe por la espalda con su látigo y Dúo no pudo más que gritar de dolor.  
  
- ¡Habla!  
  
- Los... elfos... de... noche... desaparecen - tartamudeó - ya... no... los... encontrarán.  
  
- Desgraciado - le dieron de golpes y el pobre Dúo quedó tirado en el piso, sin su magia y debilitado, quedó mal herido y los tipos lo dieron por muerto.  
  
Quatre sintió que el dolor se iba calmando, pero una extraña angustia se iba apoderando de su corazón, había dejado de sentir la presencia de todos los elfos de la comunidad y la de su hermano comenzaba a desaparecer también. Oculto entre las sombras, comenzó a acercarse a su pueblo y se quedó tieso al ver a su pueblo envuelto en llamas.  
  
- ¡DUO! - llamó al trenzado elfo - ¡HERMANO! - comenzó a desesperarse y llegó al otro lado del pueblo y encontró a su hermano agonizando - Duito - gimió al verlo tan golpeado - ¿qué puedo hacer?  
  
Un ruido de cascos se escuchó en la distancia y Quatre se preocupó, no podía sentir la esencia del jinete, pero se calmó, se le notaba frío, pero no traía malas intenciones, tal vez le pudiese ayudar.  
  
- Malditos Oz - gruñó el hombre desmontando - otra vez metidos en mis tierras y atacando a mis protegidos - revisó todo el lugar y se topó con los dos chicos - ¿Son elfos?  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- Heero Yui - le contestó acercándose para mirarlo mejor - sí, eres un elfo - le tocó las orejas y en eso notó que tenía a alguien en su regazo - ¿era tu novio?  
  
- Mi hermano, pero todavía está vivo.  
  
- Estos desgreciados van a volver por la mañana - se acercó a Dúo y lo lenvantó en sus brazos - sigueme, mi campamento está cerca, allí curaremos a tu hermano.  
  
- Los elfos...  
  
- Lo sé, se curan con la luz del sol, pero si los dejo aquí, dudo que lleguen a mañana - le dijo muy serio - además, mientras un elfo viva en mis tierras, habrá prosperidad para mi gente.  
  
- Príncipe...  
  
- Vamos - lo cortó acomodando con cuidado al herido sobre su caballo - no estamos lejos, después los llevaré a mi castillo.  
  
Quatre miró al pobre animal, creía que los humanos eran muy bárbaros al cargarlos de esa forma, pero entendía que si no lo obedecía corría peligro de morir o que le pasara algo a su hermano.  
  
- Ustedes los elfos no pesan nada - le dijo - sujétate bien, no es seguro que estos tipos se hayan ido lejos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
Quatre se apoyó el la espalda de su nuevo amo abrazándolo, no sabía por qué, pero pese a la apariencia fría del joven príncipe, él tenía buen corazón y se sentía protegido. "No puedo enamorarme de él" se dijo "su corazón debe pertenecerle a Dúo, ya que le está salvando la vida".  
  
Heero se sentía extraño, el chico detrás de él lo hacía sentir bien, pero el otro chico que descansaba contra su pecho le provocaba ganas de besarlo, no le podían gustar los dos ¿o sí? Estaba confundido, pero primero tenía que ponerlos a salvo a los dos.  
  
- Le haré un pequeño conjuro a tu hermano para que se recupere un poco y mañana, a la luz del día terminará de recuperarse.  
  
- Gracias, mi señor.  
  
Heero fingió no sentir el estremecimiento que le provocó el aliento del pequeño elfo rubio a través de la ropa, pero sabía que aquello le acarrearía problemas serios en el futuro.  
-  
Continurá...  
  
Bien, espero que les guste el inicio, al principio planeaba hacer un trío, pero no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo. 


	2. El corazón de Dúo

Amado Elfo El corazón de Dúo.  
  
Dúo se sentía liviano, como si su cuerpo no pesara nada, incluso el dolor parecía haberse ido ¿estaba muerto? Definitivamente no, el aroma que llegaba a su nariz era inconfundiblemente de comida y su estómago comenzaba a reaccionar pidiéndole alimento. Trató de abrir los ojos pero una horrible puntada le dio en el cerebro.  
  
- ¡Qué manera de averiguar que sigo vivo! - gimió adolorido.  
  
- ¡Dúo! - dijo Quatre a su lado - Por fin despiertas.  
  
- ¿Acaso creíste que el grandioso Dúo se iba a morir tan fácilmente? - trató de reirse - a este elfo no lo matan a patadas, se necesita mucho más que una simple paliza para acabar conmigo.  
  
- Pues a mi me parece que por poco lo logran - le dijo una voz fría que entraba a la tienda donde descansaban los muchachos.  
  
- No es nada que una buena comida, un buen sueño y una amanecida no solucionen fácilmente.  
  
- Tal vez - lo miró duramente - pero no quiero que anden proclamando por allí que son elfos.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Dúo es tu nombre ¿no?  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Bien, si la gente de Oz atacó su aldea es porque alguien de aquí les informó que son los elfos los que me brindan los poderes que tengo y que son parte de la prosperidad de los Yui.  
  
- Los elfos siempre hemos sido seres pacíficos y vivido en las tierras de los Yui - dijo Quatre preocupado - ¿por qué destruirnos?  
  
- Por el pacto - dijo tratando de enderezarse - nosotros debíamos preocuparmos de dar alegría en abundancia a esta gente y ellos nos protegerían siempre, y para sellar el pacto, uno de los príncipes Yui debería contraer matrimonio con un elfo, el que fuera, sin embargo, los elfos le dieron los poderes a los Yui y nunca hubo boda.  
  
- Hablas demasiado - dijo Heero y le puso un paño húmedo en la frente - Quatre, vigila que nadie venga, voy a curar a tu hermano, pero no quiero que sepan que mi magia sigue intacta.  
  
- Si, amo.  
  
- ¿Amo? - lo miró preocupado - ¿acaso tú salvaste mi vida y la de Quatre? - dijo horrorizado pero Heero no le respondió - y por lo de la magia eres Heero Yui ¿no? - Heero lo miró molesto - lo que me faltaba, perder a mis padres, a mi mascota y ahora tener un dueño.  
  
- Cállate - le dijo y le puso algo muy frío en el pecho - cierra los ojos y relájate.  
  
- Ah, claro, es tan fácil con esa cosa sobre el pecho - gruñó el trenzado.  
  
- Hmm - puso su mano derecha sobre la frente del elfo y la otra sobre el estómago mientras recitaba extrañas palabras que Dúo no llegaba a comprender pero que lograron aminorar un buen resto el dolor que lo recorría - Bien, esto alcanzará hasta que amanezca - se levantó y se fue.  
  
"El ha curado mis heridas, ha salvado mi vida y ahora le pertenezco para bien o para mal" dijo preocupado "¿me querrá un poquito?"  
  
Quatre estaba de pie junto a la entrada de la tienda mirando las llamas que danzaban en la fogata, su hermano estaba bien ya, aunque un poco confundido. Pero era lógico, acababa de darse cuenta que ahora tenía dueño y ni siquiera sabía si sentía algo por su persona.  
  
"A mi me gusta el amo Heero" se dijo Quatre pensativo "y sé que siente por nosotros, pero no sé hasta que punto ni en que forma".  
  
- Quatre.  
  
- ¿Dígame, amo?  
  
- No me llames así, no soy su dueño.  
  
- Ha salvado nuestras vidas, amo, y eso es señal de completa sumisión para cualquier elfo - replicó.  
  
- Pero yo no quiero que se consideren mis esclavos.  
  
- Nuestras vidas deberán consagrarse a usted - le dijo Dúo que lo había seguido - sólo me gustaría saber que debemos hacer para complacerlo y verlo sonreír, aunque parece que no lo hace muy seguido, además.  
  
- Silencio - lo calló Heero viendo que se acercaban varios de sus hombres - Vayan adentro a comer.  
  
- Si, amo - respondieron y regresaron adentro.  
  
- Es un hombre muy extraño - dijo Quatre sentánsdose sobre un cojín con un plato con comida en las manos - aparenta ser frío, pero sé que le gustamos.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo - tomó otro plato - es extraño, pero de seguro nos cuidará bien, su magia y su reino dependen de...  
  
- Te dije que no volvieras a decir lo que eres - le dijo Heero sentándose con ellos - deberán olvidarse de ello ¿está claro?  
  
- Si, amo.  
  
- Mis hombres acaban de informarme que han preseguido hasta la orilla del rio a los soldados que destruyeron su pueblo. Al parecer ellos creen, al igual que mis hombres, que los elfos han sido exterminados por completo.  
  
- Mamá - lloró Quatre y Heero lo atrajo hacia su hombro - todos están muertos y nosotros estamos vivos por andar jugando.  
  
- Malditos tipos, si yo tuviera mis poderes, juró que... - lloró Dúo a su vez y Heero lo apoyó en su otro hombro - ¿qué les hicimos para merecer ésto? Nosotros viviamos en paz.  
  
- No lloren así, yo los protegeré - trató de consolarlos - ese maldito Traize se va a arrepentir de haber venido a mis dominios a tratar de destruirlos.  
  
- Amo - dijo Quatre abrazándose a él.  
  
- Tengo sueño - murmuró Dúo cansado.  
  
- Muy bien, acuéstense, yo montaré guardia...  
  
- No, amo, usted duerme con nosotros - sentenció Dúo poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano - debemos cuidarlo y lo haremos.  
  
- Estan locos - aceptó su mano y ayudó a Quatre a levantarse - pero si es la única manera...  
  
Dúo despertó con un rico calorcito en su espalda y la agradable sensació que todos sus dolores iban desapareciendo a medida que la luz del sol iba paseándose por su espalda desnuda ¿Desnuda? Se miró un segundo, él se había puesto una camisa para dormir y ni siquera había rastros de haberla traído. Miró frente a él y vio a Quatre profundamente dormido con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.  
  
- Sigue durmiendo, Dúo, más tarde los llevaré a mi castillo para que nadie los ataque.  
  
- Gracias, amo.  
  
- No me llames así - lo besó en la frente y se durmió.  
  
"Lo amo" se dijo seguro "Si yo pudiera robarle un beso para entregarle por completo mi corazón y adueñarme del suyo" acarició con cuidado las costillas de su señor y vio la mano de Quatre "Pero, ¿no será traicionar a mi hermano? Él también lo ama, puedo sentirlo en su alegría de estar así con él". cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse, pero el sueño no le llegaba, cosa extrña en él dado que su madre siempre había tenido que echarlo al agua fría para despertarlo.  
  
- Mamá - gimió y unas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a caer de sus bellos ojos violeta - ¿qué voy a hacer?  
  
Heero sintió que su camisa se humedecía del lado en que dormía Dúo, pero no hizo nada para hacerlo saber que lo despertó nuevamente, lo dejó llorar, sabía que necesitaba desahogarse, sacar el dolor.  
  
"Me gusta mucho, me duele mucho verlo llorar así, pero no puedo hacer nada" Miró un segundo a Quatre "También me gusta él, pero lo que siento es distinto, me confunden"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Continuará.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Y la confundida soy yo 


	3. El corazón de Quatre

Amado Elfo El corazón de Quatre  
  
Heero hizo levantar el campamento luego de desayunar diciendo que ya nada les quedaba por hacer allí y ordenó emprender el regreso a su castillo. Muchos habían mirado con curiosidad a los dos muchachos que habían pasado la noche con el príncipe, pero ninguno se había atrevido a comentar nada, no querían desatar su ira.  
  
- Amo - le dijo Quatre preocupado mirando a algunos guardias - ¿Por qué le temen?  
  
- ¿Tú crees que me temen?  
  
- Quatre tiene el don de reconocer o sentir los sentimientos de las personas que hay a su alrededor - dijo Dúo en voz baja - sólo que no los puede definir con claridad.  
  
- Ya veo - enredó la trenza de Dúo en su muñeca - Así que mis hombres me respetan por miedo.  
  
- Oh, no, amo, lo quieren de verdad, pero igual le tienen miedo a su temperamento.  
  
- No quiero ni imaginarmelo enojado - sonrió Duó viendo como jugaba con su cabello. Le gustaba aquello, era una clara señal de que le gustaba a su amo - debe ser muy peligroso.  
  
- Tal vez - le soltó el cabello - y más les conviene tenerlo en cuenta.  
  
- Yo soy muy pacífico, amo - señaló Quatre mirando un poco celoso a Dúo - es difícil que pierda la calma, en cambio Dúo...  
  
- Yo no soy peleador, sólo soy bromista - se acercó a Heero - pero me voy a portar bien con usted, amo, verá que sí.  
  
- Mmmmm - contestó Heero mirándolos ¿era acaso su imaginación o era una pelea disimulada?  
  
- Amo Yui, estamos listos para partir - se inclinó ante su superior un hombre mayor.  
  
- Bien, quiero que se mantengan alerta todo el camino de regreso al castillo, no quiero sorpresas.  
  
- Sí, su alteza.  
  
- Ustedes dos van a permanecer a mi lado - les dijo a los hermanos - y recuerden lo que les dije - se acercó a Quatre y lo apoyó en su hombro - a tí es a quien más se le notarán las orejas - se las acarició - así que no te alejes de mí o el conjuro desaparecerá.  
  
- Claro, amo - le dijo sonrojado mirando de reojo a Dúo que apretó los labios enfadado dándoles luego la espalda.  
  
- Y tú, Duo - lo tomó por el hombro luego de soltar a Quatre - ten cuidado, no quiero que alguien te vaya a hacer daño, tu belleza ha de llamar mucho la atención.  
  
Dúo se sonrojó violentamente ¿en relidad su amo pensaba que era bello y que aquello le podía traer problemas?  
  
- Yo estaré a su lado siempre - le afirmó - sólo usted puede tocarme, si alguien lo intenta, lo mataré.  
  
- Shinigami - murmuró Quatre celoso de las palabras de su amo. Sabía que sentía atracción por los dos, pero no era de la misma manera, al parecer Dúo le estaba sacando ventaja en su corazón.  
  
- Entonces, andando - montó a Dúo en un caballó y a Quatre en otro - manténganse a mi lado.  
  
- Preferiría volar - murmuró Dúo acariciando el cuello del animal.  
  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo Heero y se puso en marcha sin ver la sonrisa medio burlona de Quatre.  
  
El castillo era una enorme mansión flanqueada por fuertes murallones de piedra que ocultaban enormes y bellos jardínes que daban cuenta de la prosperidad de ese reino y el buen gusto de sus gobernantes.  
  
- Va a ser bonito vivir aquí - murmuró Quatre soñador - este jardín parece un paraíso.  
  
- Pues no te vayas a encontrar con la serpiente y esta te devore - le dijo Dúo.  
  
"Estos dos se han llevado dime que te diré todo el camino" se dijo Heero sintiendo como una gota le caía por la espalda "¿Qué les pasa? se veían tan hermanables... ¿Acaso seré la causa de su disputa?"  
  
- Amo - le dijo Dúo apoyando la mano en su pierna - ¿Vive mucha gente en el palacio?  
  
- Bastante.  
  
- ¿Y tiene ayuda de cámara?  
  
- No, siempre me he vestido solo.  
  
- Quatre y yo podríamos ayudarlo - miró a su hermano y le guiñó un ojo - si usted quiere - agregó.  
  
- No es necesario.  
  
- Pero, amo - le dijo Quatre apoyando su mano en la otra pierna - así le seríamos de utilidad y no andaríamos estorbando por allí.  
  
- Pero hay otras cosas que pueden hacer.  
  
- Pero dijo que nos mantuvieramos a su lado para que el conjuro que puso sobre nuestras orejas no desaparezca - insistió el rubio - además, yo sé tocar varios instrumentos y llevar muy bien las cuentas, sé leer y escribir...  
  
- Y yo soy muy buen masajista - agregó Dúo viéndolo indeciso - cuando esté cansado o tenso lo podemos ayudar a relajarse.  
  
Heero los miraba alternadamente, los dos prácticamente se estaban ofreciendo a él, pero ¿qué pretendían? Acaso...  
  
- ¿Qué dice, amo? Le prometemos ser excelentes ayudantes - le sonrió Quatre - incluso le podemos preparar el baño.  
  
Heero los miró un segúndo y asintió.  
  
- ¡Fantástico! - Celebró Dúo.  
  
Quatre sonrió a su vez retirando su mano de la pierna de su amo, él se encargaría de atender muy bien a su amo y cuando pudiera le robaría el beso que necesitaba para que su corazón le perteneciera para siempre, aunque estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con Dúo, después de todo sospechaba que el amo era bien capaz de hacerlos felices a los dos.  
  
Heero los miró preocupado ¿En que lío se había metido al aceptarlos como ayudas de cámara? Pues era lógico que algo se traían entre manos, estaban demasiado felices por el hecho de bañarlo y de ayudarlo a vestirse...  
  
- ¡Amo Yui! - lo distrajo un joven alto de cabellos negros y rasgos orientales - El Príncipe Trowa lo espera en la biblioteca.  
  
- Bien, lo veré allí - desmontó y ayudó a Quatre y a Dúo a hacerlo para entregar sus monturas a los caballerangos, luego se volvió a uno de los sirvientes - Dúo y Quatre son mis ayudas de cámara, pero quiero que les den las habitaciones continuas a las mías y que obedezcan sus peticiones.  
  
- Claro que sí, amo - les sonrió - por favor síganme.  
  
Dúo y Quatre se sonrieron y luego de hacer una pequeña inclinación siguieron a la chica haciendo planes.  
  
- Muy bien, Wufei, supongo que sabes porqué mi primo se encuentra aquí ¿verdad? - Miró al joven duque divertido que seguía mirando a los elfos que se alejaban - Son míos ¿sabes?  
  
- Perdón - se puso rojo - Pero nunca has tenido ayuda de cámara y ahora son dos, deben hacer muy bien su trabajo.  
  
- Déjate de tonterías - se sonrojó también - Mejor vamos con Trowa, me intriga saber que hace por estos lados.  
  
- Supimos que los Oz han estado atacando tus tierras.  
  
- Humm, las malas noticias vuelan rápido.  
  
El baño estaba preparado, Quatre se había conseguido varias esencias aromáticas para agregarle y Dúo se había preocupado de preparar la toalla y las ropas limpias del amo.  
  
- Espero que no se enfade por tratar de seducirlo - sonrió Dúo.  
  
- No se enojará, aunque creo que aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que planeamos para él.  
  
- No es un tipo que se deje llevar fácilmente por sus emosiones - tocó el agua - pero tendrá que dejarse hacer ¿le pusiste el conjuro?  
  
- No, no creo que sea necesario, le gustamos y podríamos ponerlo en contra nuestra si el conjuro no resulta.  
  
- ¿Notaste como nos miraba aquel joven?  
  
- El amo le hizo notar que somos suyos.  
  
- Lo sé, pero me dan escalosfríos que me miren así, no me gusta.  
  
- Si el amo te mirara así ¿que harías?  
  
- Eso es obvio - se rió sonrojándose - me sacaría la ropa para ser suyo.  
  
- ¡Dúo!  
  
- ¿Qué? Tú harías lo mismo ¿no?  
  
Heero subió a su habitación, estaba cansado, pero debía hablar con ese par de locos que había aceptado por ayudas de cámara, acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que planeaban pero al entrar en la habitación un aroma muy agradable asaltó sus sentidos.  
  
- Le preparamos un baño, amo - le dijo Quatre.  
  
-...  
  
Dúo se paró detrás de él y lo ayudó a desvestirse, sin quererlo, Heero se entregó en las manos de sus elfos...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Nota: El lémon se los dejo a su imaginación, suponiendo que haya quedado claro lo que el parcito pretende hacerle a Heero.  
Ah, gracias Aiko Maxwell Shinigami, espero que te guste este capítulo también. 


	4. La ira de una mujer despechada

Amado Elfo La ira de una mujer despechada  
  
Heero miró a Quatre sentado en un banquito junto a la enorme bañera ovalada en medio de su dormitorio, de ella salía un agradable aroma a menta despedida por el vaporcito que inundaba todo el ambiente Le sonreía mientras su hermano, posicionado a sus espaldas, lo ayudaba a quitarse toda la ropa.  
- Amo - le sonrió Quatre poniéndose de pie - le preparamos el baño para que se relaje - ayudó a su mellizo a terminar de desvestirlo - le gustará mucho, se lo aseguro.  
Dúo apartó la ropa que le había quitado a su amo para enviarla a lavar y luego le sonrió con un brillo especial en su mirada violeta, le gustaba sobre manera lo que veía, era un hombre muy hermoso con esos brazos fuertes que lo habían salvado de la muerte, esos pectorales sobre los que había llorado y dormido, esas fuertes y torneadas piernas.  
Heero notó la mirada ardiente y lasciva con que lo inspeccionaba Dúo y se metió al agua, lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero ahora entendía que era lo que ellos querían de él, demostrarle que eran suyos y que era su único dueño y aquello lo excitaba.  
Dúo se sentó a la izquierda de su amo y Quatre a la derecha antes de comenzar a enjabonarlo con destreza y paciencia. Cada uno comenzó por la muñeca del brazo cercano haciendo pequeños círculos hasta llegar al hombro, de allí uno se fue por su pecho y el otro por su espalda, haciendo los mismos movimientos suaves y sensuales que le comenzaban a alterar los sentidos. Dúo llegó hasta su abdomen y lo miró a los ojos dejando caer al agua el paño con que lo frotaba suavemente.  
- ¿Le gusta, amo? - le dijo sensual Quatre cerca de su oído - póngase de pie ¿sí?  
Heero no supo cómo ni por qué, pero lo obedeció sin decir nada. Dúo lo miraba embelesado y se dedicó a frotarle las piernas con delicadeza sintiendo que se he hacía agua la boca.  
- ¿Le gustaría que le hiciéramos compañía? - dijo Dúo mirándolo a los ojos, su amo estaba excitado, lo podía ver, así que la respuesta afirmativa no se hizo esperar - le gustará - y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca estaban los dos elfos desnudos acariciándolo - amo - se plantó frente a él poniendo las dos manos sobre su pecho mojado.  
Heero sólo podía sentir las caricias que recorrían su húmeda piel, su corazón latiendo a mil, con Dúo que estaba frente a él acariciándole el pecho hasta llegar al ombligo y de vuelta mientras Quatre hacía lo suyo acariciando su espalda, lo estaban volviendo loco de deseo y de placer. Dúo lo miró y lo hizo arrodillarse en el agua para ayudarlo a relajarse un poco más, sabía que lo que seguía le dolería a ambos, pero quería ser él quien fuera tomado por su amo, aunque fuera Quatre quien se adentrara en él.  
- Amo - le dijo Quatre introduciendo levemente los dedos dentro de su amo - no se tense, esto le gustará.  
- ¡Ah! - Gimió entre dolor y placer, dolor por la invasión de los delicados dedos de Quatre y placer por las caricias de Dúo en su pecho y en su miembro excitado - sigan - dijo entrecortado abrazando a Dúo para tomar su boca, pero este lo esquivó tomando entre sus labios una tetilla - Dúo - gimió casi sin aire - Quatre - extendió el brazo hacia atrás para acariciar su nuca mientras le acariciaba el cuello - mis elfos hermosos.  
Dúo lo miró y tomó sus manos para que lo preparara a él, después de todo, nunca había estado con nadie y él sería el primero. Heero hizo lo que le pedía y Dúo acomodó las rodillas junto a las caderas de su amo para poder colocarse mejor para la penetración. Miró por sobre su hombro a su hermano y lo hicieron a la vez.  
- Shinigami, protege a mi dueño - dijeron a la vez cerrando los ojos apretándose contra él - por favor.  
Heero sentía un fuerte dolor pero un profundo placer opacaba todo a su alrededor, así que se relajó para que los chicos hicieran su trabajo. Pero era Dúo quien recibía sus caricias ya que estaba frente a él, acarició las costillas y lo presionó con fuerza al sentir que estaba por acabar hundiendo su boca en su cuello para no dejar escapar el grito que escapaba de su garganta, no así Quatre y Dúo que si los dejaron escapar.  
Quatre se retiró de su amo y lo ayudó a salir de la tina mientras Dúo extendía una enorme toalla para secarlo. Esa fue otra delicia para el joven príncipe que pidió se sentaran en la cama, aquellas caricias lo estaban dejando sin fuerza y eso no era algo que le pasara fácilmente. Dúo se acomodó sobre sus rodillas nuevamente, le encantaba sentarse a hojarcadas sobre su amo, pero miró a Quatre y se apartó.  
- Cambiemos de lugar - dijo sonriendo y Heero asintió.  
- Amo - dijo Quatre al volver a empezar mientras se sentaba también sobre sus piernas.  
- Eres un dulce ángel dorado - le susurró al oído al sentir las caricias en su pecho - lo hacen muy bien - gimió entregándose nuevamente a las caricias de los elfos.  
-  
Heero se despertó con el cuerpo cansado y con ambos hombros acalambrados y con peso. Abrió los ojos y miró a su izquierda, allí dormía plácidamente su querido Dúo con su mano apoyada sobre su corazón con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios. Otro tanto hacía Quatre a su derecha, era la misma sonrisa en sus labios, se les notaba de lejos que eran hermanos. Levantó un poco el brazo izquierdo y movió el dosel hacia un lado había oscurecido desde que subió y ese par lo tomó por asalto, porque no encontraba otra forma de describir lo que le había pasado desde que entró en su habitación.  
Dúo se despertó al no sentir el calor del brazo de su amo a su alrededor, le había gustado mucho sentirlo protector y cariñoso, y lo miró en silencio unos segundos.  
- Amo, ¿está molesto con nosotros? - le dijo preocupado - sólo queremos hacerlo feliz - le acarició las costillas.  
- Por mí pueden intentarlo otra vez cuando gusten - le acarició el cabello ahora todo desordenado - no estoy molesto, sólo me preguntaba si uno no está celoso del otro.  
- Mientras evitemos besarlo en la boca no habrá problemas.  
- El sello de los elfos - lo miró a los ojos - ¿fue por eso que no te dejaste besar cuando quise?  
- Lo siento, amo, habría sido traicionar a Quatre.  
- Entiendo - miró a Quatre que aún dormía - entonces no le digas lo que estuve a punto de hacer.  
- Debe ser muy tarde - se enderezó un poco - está muy oscuro ya ¿será hora de la cena? Yo tengo hambre, después de todo el ejercicio que hicimos y que no hemos comido desde el almuerzo porque nos entretuvimos en otras cosas, espero que la comida sea abundante y.  
- Silencio, Dúo o te besaré para que te calles - lo amenazó divertido.  
- Amo - gimió Quatre adolorido - ¿ya es hora de cenar?  
- Si antes tenía dudas, ahora estoy seguro, son hermanos.  
- Somos mellizos ¿sabe? a veces pensamos y sentimos lo mismo - le dijo Quatre mirándolo extrañado.  
- No lo dudo, me sedujeron al mismo tiempo ¿no?  
Quatre se sentó en la cama mirando a Dúo que había desviado la vista avergonzado mientras se sentaba en la cama para vestirse.  
- Nosotros sólo lo queremos ver contento, amo - le dijo Quatre sentándose también - pero si no le gusta, no lo haremos de nuevo.  
- Vengan, vístanse y bajemos a cenar - abrazó a Quatre que estaba más cerca y luego a Dúo - olviden eso de no volver a hacerlo, me gustó demasiado, podría convertirlo en un delicioso vicio.  
-  
En el comedor llamó mucho la atención la llegada del príncipe con los dos chicos tomados de la mano, uno a cada lado de él, mientras él les daba una de sus extrañísimas sonrisas.  
- ¿Quiénes son esos, Wufei? - dijo Trowa al oído de su amigo - Los ayudas de Cámara de Yui - le dijo mirando embelesado a Dúo - me hizo saber claramente que son suyos, pero eso me impide mirar al de pelo largo, se ve muy dulce.  
Trowa se acercó a su amigo y le tocó el hombro.  
- ¿No los vas a presentar?  
- Dúo y Quatre, mis ayudas de cámara - ambos se acercaron más al joven príncipe - están conmigo y dile a Wufei que deje de mirar así a Dúo, que no le va a gustar verme enfadado por perseguir a uno de mis chicos.  
- Entiendo, pero no puedes culparlo por mirar a estos chicos tan lindos - pasó la mano por la mejilla de Dúo y recibió un fuerte golpe.  
- Es sólo una advertencia, ambos están protegidos con magia - besó en la frente a Dúo - ¿habias oído de la magia de Shinigami?  
- La muerte para quien trate de arrebatarte el cariño que ellos te dan libremente - se sacudió - debiste advertírmelo antes.  
- Lo siento, pero Dúo y Quatre son míos.  
- Primera vez que te veo en este plano tan posesivo de tus amores, Heero - y se fue a sentar junto a Wufei - Shinigami.  
- Pero esas es la magia de los elfos - dijo Wufei al oído de su amigo - ¿no se supone que sin ellos Yui ya no tiene magia?  
- Por lo que yo sé de la magia de Shinigami, ella subsistirá hasta que una de las partes decida cambiar de sentimientos.  
- Si la magia se aplica tres personas ¿cómo romper su efecto?  
- ¿Heero estará dentro del conjuro del Shinigami? - Trowa miró hacia la mujer que acababa de entrar - espero que sí, me gustaría que la borrara del mapa de una vez por todas, es tan pesada.  
La mujer se acercó a Heero y miró a los dos chicos. Quatre apretó con fuerza los dedos de su amo al sentir la furia de ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que a él ni lo mirara, si no que dirigió toda su furia a Dúo ¿acaso a él no lo consideraba competencia? Ciertamente su hermano era hermoso, pero él lo era también, el amo le había dicho que parecía un ángel y que su belleza era más delicada.  
- Vaya, querido Heero, dos chicos - dijo ella sarcástica - pero sólo uno importa ¿no?  
- Yo creo lo contrario, señora - dijo Quatre molesto y dolido - Dúo y yo somos más importantes de lo que usted cree para el amo.  
- ¿Ah, si? - lo miró de arriba a abajo - eso quisieras.  
- No se arriesgue, señora, la magia de Shinigami no sólo está sobre nosotros, sino también sobre el amo y sobre él es más fuerte porque es doble.  
- A mi no me hará daño ¿verdad, Heero? - le sonrió coqueta.  
- Reelena, creo que te conviene escuchar a Quatre - le advirtió cortante - son dos contra una.  
- No puedo creer que estés decidido a estar con ellos.  
- Señora - dijo Dúo molesto de más, le había desagradado la manera en que los despreciaba y como miraba a su amo - es mejor que no insista, Shinigami no perdona.  
Reelena lo miró furiosa, estaba completamente segura que él era más peligroso que el chico rubio, no necesitaba hacer un desplante para tener la atención de Heero, en cambio el otro chico era más delicado, no muy del gusto del príncipe, aunque no dejara de ser bello. Les lanzó una mirada asesina y se retiró.  
- ¿Me han incluido en su maldición? - les dijo asombrado.  
- Lo hicimos cuando lo estabamos bañando - sonrió Quatre- ¿recuerda que me preguntó a que se debía la esencia de menta? La usamos para impregnarlo de nuestra esencia vital.  
- Yo pense que lo habían hecho después - sonrió malicioso y los dos se pusieron rojos.  
- Mejor comemos - dijo Dúo sentándose a la izquierda de Heero totalmente rojo.  
Heero disimuló la risa que le causaba la actitud de los elfos y se sentó ordenando que les sirvieran.  
-  
Dúo miraba el amanecer en silencio, le gustaba esa hora del día cuando sus poderes eran restaurados por completo y su cabello tomaba un hermoso brillo dorado. Estaba sentado en el balcón en paños menores esperando que nadie lo viera así, antes se moría de la vergüenza. Recordaba las palabras que le dijo su amo al amarlo nuevamente al oído, se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos, lo amaba profundamente, tanto así que casi lo besa la segunda vez que le ofreció los labios, pero él reaccionó a tiempo echando el brazo hacia atrás para acariciar a Quatre para que no se sintiera abandonado ni rechazado.  
- Son mi mayor tesoro - lo apretó contra su pecho antes de dormirse.  
Habían discutido con su hermano sobre a qué lado de su amo iban a dormir, los dos querían el lado izquierdo ya que con ese brazo acaricia más. Heero se enfadó y les dijo que si querían dormir con él, mejor dejaban de pelear.  
- Pero, amo ¿quién dormirá a qué lado?  
- ¿Por qué quieren dormir a mi izquierda los dos?  
- Para escuchar los latidos de su corazón - le dijo Dúo.  
- Par de bribones - se sonrió - muy bien, hagamos algo - miró a su alrededor y tomó dos pajillas de la chimenea - el que saque la más larga a mi izquierda y el otro a la derecha - las dos se veían iguales en su mano, pero Dúo ganó y se durmió escuchando los latidos de su corazón.  
Su amo era hermoso incluso cuando dormía, aunque perdía un poco ese aire duro que lo caracterizaba. Por eso no lo había despertado y había salido solo al balcón.  
De repente unos brazos fuertes y cálidos rodearon su pecho y lo hicieron caer hacia atrás contra el cuerpo de su dueño, mientras unos labios acariciaban sus orejas y seguían un dulce sendero por su cuello. Cerró los ojos mientras los dedos frotaban sus pezones, bajando y subiendo hasta su alborotado sexo, él único que podía tocarlo así era su amo sin sufrir daños.  
- Regresemos a la cama - le pidió en un susurro al oído.  
- ¿Y Quatre? - trató de oponer un poco de resistencia pero su cuerpo comenzaba a responder desenfrenadamente a las atrevidas caricias.  
- Lo despertaremos para que juegue con nosotros - metió la mano bajo la poca ropa que llevaba puesta.  
- Amo - gimió y se dejó llevar entre sus brazos.  
-  
Reelena estaba mirando el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de tonos anaranjados mientras la ira y el despecho se adueñaban de su alma, iba a destruir a ese par de niños que habían entrado con tanta facilidad en el corazón de único hombre que la había despreciado.  
- ¿Qué pasa, hermana? - le dijo un hombre de larga cabellera rubia, era extraño verla en pie tan temprano y menos cuando recién había regresado del palacio de Yui - tú no eres pájaro madrugador.  
- Heero tiene dos ayudas de cámara - dijo molesta - y los tiene protegidos con una magia muy especial, dijo que era de Shinigami.  
- Oí decir que los elfos habían sido exterminados, así que la magia de Heero Yui debió desaparecer.  
- Yo misma vi su magia en acción cuando el príncipe Trowa tocó a uno de sus chicos.  
- Es extraño - dijo pensativo - si su magia persiste es que aún hay elfos vivos en alguna parte.  
- Ellos dijeron que Shinigami los ayudaba - murmuró pensativa - es posible... - sonrió malignamente - iré a ver a Traize.  
- ¿Que planeas, Reelena? Si Heero descubre que fuiste tú la que le dijo que su magia se debía a los elfos vamos a tener muchos problemas y no quiero terminar muerto, además pondrás en peligro a nuestra gente.  
- Si él no quiere perder a sus amados elfos va a tener que entregarse a mi - dijo ella muy segura.  
- No me gusta como hablas.  
- Traize pagará muy bien mis servicios.  
- Reelena, estas traicionando a todo nuestro pueblo, ellos son los que traen prosperidad al pueblo de Yui.  
- Patrañas, son un estorbo - le dijo y salió de su casa.  
- ¡Reelena, no permitiré que destruyas todo, por mucho que seas mi hermana! - le gritó pero ella no lo escuchaba - demonios, debo advertirle a Heero.  
-  
Era medio día cuando Lady Une condujo a Reelena a la presencia de su amo Traize, ella no estaba muy contenta de verla por esos lados, siempre que lo venía a ver ella era ignorada ¿qué pretendería ahora esa arpía?  
- Qué gusto de volver a verte, querida Reelena.  
- Siempre dices lo mismo, Traize - se sentó frente a él - pero quiero hacer negocios contigo - le señaló a Lady Une - a solas.  
- ¿Nos permites, querida? - y ella salió - ahora dime que información me tienes.  
- ¿Has oído hablar de la magia de Shinigami?  
- No.  
- Es un poderoso conjuro de amor que ponen los elfos sobre la persona que aman - explicó - el más pequeño roce mal intencionado puede producir el impacto de un golpe y llegar hasta matar.  
- Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
- Muy simple, Traize, Heero se lo puso a sus dos novios ayudantes, lo que quiere decir que su magia no se ha extinguido y que por ende aún hay elfos.  
- Así que se salvaron algunos.  
- Sólo dos, los mismos que Heero protege en su castillo.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
- Muy simple, ellos mismos me dijeron que Heero también era parte del conjuro y que la magia sobre él es doble, así que significa que los dos son elfos. Además, me hicieron notar que son más importantes para él de lo que yo podía imaginar.  
- Dos elfos y la magia de Shinigami para protegerlos - se quedó pensativo - no será fácil acabar con ellos.  
- Para matarlos no es necesario tocarlos ¿no te parece?  
-  
Miliardo se quedó de una pieza al mirar a los dos chicos que ayudaban a Heero a sacar las cuentas, eran muy bellos, pero era conocida la gran belleza de todos los elfos del reino Yui, aunque debía admitir que eran los primeros que veía.  
- No me gusta su mirada - le dijo Dúo mirándolo a la cara - el amo está muy ocupado en estos momentos.  
- No te preocupes, Dúo, Miliardo y yo tenemos negocios que atender.  
- Pues él no me agrada - señaló Quatre acercándose a la puerta arrastrando a su hermano hacia afuera - su sangre lo hará sufrir mucho, amo, y nunca estará satisfecha - se retiraron.  
- Quatre se preocupa demasiado - le señaló.  
- Pero él tiene razón, Heero, los elfos son reconocidos por su sabiduría.  
- ¿Qué dices? - se puso pálido.  
- Reelena me hablo de ellos y si lo que sospecha es cierto, ahora esta condenándolos a muerte con Traize, sabes que para matar no es necesario tocarlos.  
- ¿Fue culpa de Reelena que hayan matado al resto de los elfos?  
- Si, ella quería vengarce de tí por desdeñarla, y ahora planea lo mismo, sólo que ahora no descansará hasta destruirte.  
- Es tu hermana pero no la defiendes ¿por qué?  
- Si este reino pierde su prosperidad, nuestro reino quedará a merced de lo que se le ocurra a Traize, no puedo arriesgarme a éso, no quiero que mi gente sufra a causa de Oz.  
- Bueno, los intereses del pueblo deben estar por encima de los intereses personales de sus gobernantes.  
- ¿Qué harás?  
- La prosperidad de mi reino depende de la supervivencia de Dúo y Quatre, así que los intereses de mi pueblo y los míos propios se unen y me obligan a poner un segundo conjuro sobre ellos, pero te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a Reelena.  
- Ella está traicionándome y traicionando a su gente al vender a esos muchachos sólo por envidia, no le diría algo así por nada del mundo.  
- Gracias, Zech.  
-  
Quatre estaba sentado en el jardín mirando como corría el agua de la fuente mientras Dúo se paseaba a su alrededor recitando un conjuro que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que suponía era para tranquilizarse.  
- Ese tipo es el hermano de la mujer que nos amenazó anoche - le dijo Dúo - y vino a contarle cosas terribles al amo relacionadas con nosotros.  
- Dúo, no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas.  
- Quatre, ella no sólo nos quiere apartar del amo - se agachó a su lado - nos quiere muertos, sabe que somos elfos y tuvo la culpa de la muerte de todos los demás.  
- Dúo ¿qué dices?  
- Es cierto, ella fue la que le pasó la información al jefe de esos hombres en venganza porque el amo no la quiere ni la querrá nunca, sabe que no será reina si no se casa con un príncipe pero sólo hay tres príncipes libres, uno es su hermano y los otros son el amo y el Sr. Trowa, y ambos la han rechazado.  
- ¿El Sr. Trowa no es el que te tocó anoche?  
- Sí, pero él la rechazó dado que esta comprometido para casarse con Lady Catherin y sólo le queda el amo.  
- Shinigami se encargará de ella.  
- Creo que es nuestra obligación fortalecer más la magia del amo.  
- ¿Y cómo?  
- Con el sello del corazón.  
Quatre miró boquiabierto a su hermano sin responder ¿cómo se le ocurría semejante cosa? Sólo uno de ellos podía poner el sello al corazón de su amo, sólo uno, y el otro se vería irremediablemente relegado y sin poder hacer nada para recuperar el lugar perdido.  
- Dúo, no podemos hacer éso.  
- Así - continuó ignorándolo - si ellos consiguen matarnos, el amo conservará sus poderes y este país seguirá próspero sin nosotros.  
- ¿Estás loco, Dúo? lo único que conseguiríamos es causarle un enorme dolor al amo si nos llegara a pasar algo dado que todos los poderes del que puso el sello serían traspasados a él y él sabría de su muerte.  
- Quatre - lo tomó por los hombros - ¿qué prefieres? De todas maneras ella va a conseguir que nos maten, aún con el conjuro de Shinigami en nuestra piel y si no lo hacemos, dejaremos desamparado al amo.  
- No puedo hacerlo, luego no querría compartirlo contigo - se puso a llorar - no quiero que sufras.  
- Vamos, Quatre, así el amo.  
Heero abrazó a Quatre al verlo llorar y dirigió su mirada a Dúo que lo miraba preocupado ¿los habría escuchado?  
- ¿Por qué está llorando Quatre?  
- Yo tengo la facultad de escuchar cosas, amo, y nunca son agradables, así que ya sabemos que esa mujer a la que amenazamos anoche con el poder de Shinigami nos descubrió y quiere nuestra muerte tal como hizo con el resto de nuestra gente.  
- Pues entenderán entonces que yo quiera fortalecer el conjuro sobre ustedes para que nos les hagan daño.  
- ¿Y cómo va a hacerlo, amo? - le preguntó Quatre acurrucándose en su pecho dejando de llorar - espero que no sea arriesgado.  
- Llamaremos a las fuerzas de la naturaleza para recobrar toda la magia perdida de los elfos asesinados y haremos una magia muy especial, pero necesito la ayuda de ustedes - soltó a Quatre y se puso de pie junto a Dúo - esa magia necesita que mis poderes estén sellados.  
- ¿Sellados? - ambos elfos lo miraron asombrados.  
- ¿Qué quiere decir, amo? - dijo Dúo pero en vez de una respuesta recibió un fuerte beso en los labios que lo hizo cerrar los ojos - amo - gimió al separarse este.  
- El sello no está completo si no te beso a ti también - levantó el rostro bañado de lágrimas de Quatre y lo besó de la misma manera de a su hermano - sepan que los amo a los dos, de distinta manera, pero con la misma intensidad.  
- Amo - gimió también Quatre poniendo su mano en sus labios.  
- Bien, el sello está completo ahora, después de todo ambos pusieron su esencia en mi piel y me marcaron para Shinigami, así que iremos al bosque de los almendros a completar el ritual.  
- ¿No será muy arriesgado que salgamos del castillo así? - lo miró Dúo muy preocupado - ella sabe que somos elfos, el tipo que mando a matar a mi gente está enterado y ha mandado a vigilar el castillo para atacarnos por sorpresa y matarnos y, si puede, matarlo a usted también.  
- No iremos solos, tendremos un cordón de centinelas a nuestro alrededor, no me arriesgaría a que los mataran tan fácilmente - lo jaló por la trenza - el duque Wufei y el príncipe Trowa andan por los alrededores, igual que mi guardia personal, así que los mantendré a salvo.  
- Pero si es por su vida por la que temo - le dijo Dúo acercándose a él - es a usted a quien busca la muerte - lo abrazó - amo, yo recitaré un conjuro para usted ahora, no quiero perderlo.  
- Dúo - lo regañó tratando de apartarlo, pero el elfo lo tenía inmovilizado por completo - ¿qué haces? - Dúo lo miró a los ojos y siguió recitando las palabras: - No habrá un hombre más fuerte que el que yo amo, no habrá flecha ni espada, lanza ni golpe que lo dañe, mi amo será intocable mientras mi vida le pertenezca - le rodeó los hombros y posó sus labios en los de él - sólo usted se hará vulnerable.  
- Dúo - gimió Quatre y sintió el dolor que lo traspasaba al entregar por completo su vida al joven - Amo, no lo permita, puede morir.Quatre saltó sobre su hermano, pero el conjuro estaba terminado y Dúo perdió el sentido cayendo sobre él.  
- ¡DÚO! - gritó Heero sujetándolos a ambos.  
-  
Continuará.  
-  
Sin comentarios  
-  
Pos Comentario: Soy pésima con el lemon, por eso se los había dejado a la imaginación lo de la parte superior (Quién fuera Heero), pero he tratado de hacer algo al respecto y hacerlo un poquito más largo.  
Los capítulos siguientes tendrán más "acción", aunque espero que me ayuden a hacerlo dado que tengo problemas con este tipo de situaciones y me parece que complementarán la historia. 


	5. El corazón de Heero

Amado Elfo El corazón de Heero  
  
Heero frenó como pudo el golpe que se habría dado Quatre por detener al desmayado Dúo. Ambos se veían muy pálidos, pero el que más le preocupaba era Dúo que apenas respiraba mientras su mellizo lloraba.  
  
- Tranquilo, Quatre - tomó al trenzado elfo y lo colocó con cuidado en el suelo - Dúo estará bien, no te angusties, - lo abrazó con ternura - anda, deja de llorar, yo lo curaré.  
  
- Amo, Dúo le ha traspasado toda su energía - le dijo lloroso - lo que significa que estará indefenso por un buen tiempo, ni siquiera...  
  
- No te preocupes tanto - lo interrumpió viendo que Trowa y Wufei andaban cerca con sus hombres - ya verás que todo se arregla.  
  
- Esa mujer quiere hacerle todo el daño que pueda, amo, su "cariño" se ha tornado en un odio tan profundo que ni ella misma va a ser capaz de superarlo y no se calmará hasta que nos vea a Dúo y a mí muertos.  
  
- Entiendo - tomó a Dúo por el cuello y las rodillas y lo levantó - realmente ustedes no pesan nada - afirmó - llevémoslo adentro, no quiero que vean mi magia funcionando, todavía hay quienes creen que los elfos ya no existen y prefiero que sigan creyéndolo.  
  
- Amo - le siguió el rubio - ¿qué clase de conjuro va a usar?  
  
- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Es que si usa un conjuro muy poderoso, la magia recién adquirida le podría hacer daño a usted y aquello no le gustaría a Dúo ni a mí tampoco.  
  
- Quatre - le dijo colocando a Dúo sobre la cama en su habitación - Mi pequeño elfo - lo tomó por las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos - ¿Es que tú crees que pondría en riesgo la vida de cualquiera de ustedes así? Los adoro, así que tranquilízate, no me va a pasar nada a mí y menos a ustedes.  
  
- Amo - lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  
- Bien, vamos por Dúo - se separó.  
  
Heero se sentó en la cama y apoyó lo cabeza de Dúo en su regazo, luego comenzó a desatar la trenza del elfo mientras recitaba suavemente un conjuro para la recuperación de las fuerzas del muchacho. Terminó de liberar el cabello del castaño y comenzó a hacer delgadas trenzas que iba besando una a una al terminar y dejando a un lado.  
  
"En mis labios severos brota tímido el ruego como flor, y me inundan suavidades extrañas,  
languideces de seda; y me incendio en el fuego de los ojos profundos que velan tus pestañas".  
  
A Quatre le dolía ver aquello, el amo se tomaba demasiadas molestias para cuidar a su hermano, estaba muy celoso de la ternura conque lo cuidaba, quería mucho a su hermano, pero hasta aquí llegaba el cariño si el amo lo ignoraba por amarlo a él.  
  
- Quatre.  
  
- ¿Amo?  
  
- Siéntate a mi lado - le pidió, el joven se sentó a su lado - ¿por qué te has puesto tan triste? - se apoyó en su hombro - a ti también te quiero mucho, haría lo mismo por ti y lo sabes.  
  
- Es porque estoy seguro que su amor por él es más apasionado que por mí - le dijo abrazándolo - y eso me duele.  
  
- No seas tonto, Quatre, tú eres mi ángel dorado - lo besó en la mejilla - es que te trato de otra manera porque eres más delicado y menos alocado que Dúo - continuó haciendo trencillas - cuando termine con el cabello de tu hermano te mostraré cuanto los quiero a los dos.  
  
- Tiene para rato - trató de sonreír.  
  
- Es posible - lo besó de nuevo y regresó a lo que estaba.  
  
"Incendiado el firmamento de arreboles que lo inflaman, amanece; como un breso tus mejillass roza el aura matinal que juega con tus cabellos ¡Oh, amado!  
y que con susurros leves como caricias de alas,  
perfuma de sutilezas y ligeramente embriaga".  
  
Era casi media tarde cuando los tres salieron del castillo rumbo al bosque de los almendros acompañados por un montón de guardias que rodearon todo el bosque para evitar que alguien atacara a su joven amo mientras él hacía "tratos con la naturaleza".  
  
- Amo - le dijo Dúo, aún estaba cansado por el desgaste de energía que significaba traspasar sus poderes a un humano - ¿Qué clase de magia pretende invocar?  
  
- Para lo que voy a hacer necesito todo el poder de un elfo.  
  
- Debió dejarme en casa - dijo cansado - mi magia está muy agotada y dudo servirle más que de estorbo.  
  
- La magia que ahora poseo es tuya ¿recuerdas? y no puedo usarla por completo sin poner en peligro a Quatre, así que necesito que actúes como catalizador.  
  
- Sólo voy a estorbar - insistió.  
  
- Cállate, Dúo - lo regañó.  
  
- Pero, amo...  
  
- Nada de peros, vas a hacer lo que se te ordena y te callas.  
  
- ¿Por qué el bosque de los almendros? - intervino Quatre pensativo - ¿hay algo especial allí?  
  
- En los almendros en flor se concentran todos los poderes de la naturaleza - le explicó caminado hacia un pequeño claro que parecía ser el centro del bosque - aquí se reúne toda la magia de aquellos seres decididos a proteger a la naturaleza y a las criaturas del bosque.  
  
- Pero ¿no alterarán la magia los humanos que nos están cuidando?  
  
- Di la orden que no entraran en el bosque hasta que comenzara a ponerse el sol o mi conjuro no dará resultado.  
  
- Entonces debe empezar, no le vaya a faltar el tiempo después - le dijo Dúo sentándose en un tocón.  
  
- Estás siendo insolente, Dúo - lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo sentarse a su lado - Quatre - lo sentó a su lado y los tres formaron un triángulo - necesito que los dos pongan sus mentes en blanco y se concentren en sentir como el viento trae a los espíritus de los elfos asesinados para que su magia se concentre en nosotros.  
  
Dúo y Quatre cerraron los ojos y Heero empezó a recitar suavemente un conjuro:  
  
"Por la vida dulce que saldrá de estas ramas, por el calor del sol que las baña, por la dulce fragancia que inunda el ambiente, por el amor que le tengo a los jóvenes presentes, madre naturaleza os pido me concedáis el favor que vengo a solicitaros"  
  
Una cálida sombra dorada se posó entre los tres jóvenes:  
  
- ¿Qué deseas, Heero Yuy, amo de los elfos?  
  
- Deseo me concedáis para Quatre y Dúo la gracia de la magia de los elfos que hace poco fueron asesinados en mi reino.  
  
- Uno te ha entregado su magia y el otro lo hará también - le dijo dudando.  
  
- Alguien los quiere muertos y lo deseo proporcionarles toda la protección posible.  
  
- Está bien, llámalos - desapareció.  
  
"Dulzura eterna, calor perenne, amor infinito y cariño poderoso, te pido de todo corazón traigas a mí la magia que ha de hacer fuerte a Shinigami y que evitará la muerte de alguno de los elfos que yo amo"  
  
Una blanca luz elevó unos centímetros del suelo al príncipe que puso sobre las cabezas de los elfos sus manos.  
  
"El Angel dorado de la mañana tendrá la fuerza y el poder de convencer a quien se le acerque de no darle muerte, tanto por su dulzura como por su carisma, la vida sea larga para el más hermoso de los elfos".  
  
"El ángel trenzado, mi testarudo amor, tendrá la fuerza para oponerse a cualquiera, se defenderá de la muerte y no se dejará vencer, la noche no lo tocará, ni la tristeza abatirá su alma, la vida sea larga para el más apasionado de los elfos".  
  
"Para mí sólo deseo verlos tranquilos y felices, que la vida junto a ellos sea larga y placentera".  
  
La luz dejó a Heero y volvió a bajar al suelo quedando completo el conjuro.  
  
- Amo - le dijo Dúo preocupado - ¿es cierto que Quatre es el más hermoso de los elfos?  
  
- ¡Ay, Dúo! - Quatre se puso rojo como grana.  
  
- Quatre tiene una belleza arrebatadora, parece un ángel de cristal, pero eso no significa que tú no seas bello, sólo que tu personalidad sobresale más.  
  
- Comienza a anochecer - señaló Quatre aún acalorado - sus hombres han entrado al bosque persiguiendo a alguien.  
  
- Vamos, regresemos a palacio.  
  
- Amo ¿quiere un baño?  
  
- ¡DÚO! - le reclamó y siguieron andando.  
-  
La noche caía sobre el castillo y tres jóvenes estaban bañándose en el agua tibia y perfumada. Uno de ellos se esmeraba masajeando con suavidad los hombros de su joven amo, adoraba acariciar sus fuertes músculos bajando por su espalda acariciando su columna provocando que se arqueara de placer mientras su trenzado hermano se dedicaba a masajear de la misma forma los bien formados músculos del pecho y el abdomen de la misma manera.  
  
- Yo no sé que voy a hacer con ustedes - gimió atrapando las manos de Dúo que bajaban por sus caderas - par de pervertidos.  
  
- Pero le gusta - le dijo Dúo sensualmente apoderándose de una oreja - y nos ama.  
  
- Son insaciables ¿verdad?  
  
- Mientras tengamos vida, lo amaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas - le dijo Quatre adueñándose de la otra - nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas son suyas.  
  
- Y yo soy de ustedes - soltó las manos de Dúo y los rodeó con sus brazos - pero también quiero brindarles placer.  
  
- A nosotros nos basta con que usted lo sienta - dijo Dúo bajando con los labios por la garganta - tenerlo y ser suyo es mi máximo placer, es tocar el cielo con las manos.  
  
- Pero cambiemos de posición - pidió Quatre - siempre eres tú quien está cerca de su corazón.  
  
Dúo lo miró y se sonrió permitiendo a su hermano colocarse frente al amo y comenzó a recorrer su columna de arriba a abajo delicadamente llegando al trasero y frotando levemente el lugar por donde habría de adueñarse de su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Amo?  
  
- ¿Qué, Dúo?  
  
- Arrodíllese - le pidió introduciendo el primer dedo - como la primera vez - comenzó a preparar el camino dilatándolo lentamente.  
  
Quatre, por su parte, de dedicó a acariciar dulcenmente su pecho bajando lentamente por los músculos abdominales hasta llegar a su miembro que se erguía orgulloso antes de frotarlo con suavidad de arriba a abajo y de vuelta, presionando levemente la punta.  
  
- Ahhhhhh! - gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
- Amo - dijo Dúo mordiéndole suavemente el hombro - yo lo amo - retiró los dedos de su entrada ya lista y se colocó a su espalda - lo amo - repitió adentrándose en él.  
  
Quatre puso sus rodillas en torno a las caderas de Heero y si hizo empalar con su sexo. Heero abrió los ojos al sentir el gemido de dolor que el pequeño rubio emitió y comenzó a acariciarlo por todos lados donde alcanzaban sus manos entreteniéndose en su miembro necesitado de atención.  
  
- Mi dueño - gimió Quatre exaltado - lo amo tanto - sentía como entraba y salía de su interior y aquello mandaba violentas corrientes eléctricas que inundaban todo su ser - siga...  
  
"Cuando, trémulos de ansias, juntó el roce de un beso a los mios sus labios, como púrpura rojos,  
fue tan grande esa dicha y fue tan dulce el peso de esa amable locura, que cerramos los ojos".  
  
Dúo se movía lentamente alargando lo más que podía el placer, llegando hasta el límite de sus fuerzas mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, pero sabía que ya no podría detenerse más, en especial cuando su amo echó hacia atrás la cabeza buscándole, ofreciéndole aquel beso que la vez anterior no le había recibido.  
  
"Oye mi canto inpregnado de este ambiente tibio y fresco,  
de suavidades de luna y del fuego en que me incendio.  
Pon la nota; yo la lira estremecida del pecho;  
pone el agua cristalina de la fuente en que yo bebo la inspiración, y, en mi canto,  
pon el ritmo de tus besos".  
  
- Ahhhhhhh - gimieron los tres a la vez al terminar casi al mismo tiempo cayendo rendidos al agua que se comenzaba a enfriar.  
  
Heero fue el primero en recuperarse y tomó a Quatre y lo sacó del agua antes de ir por Dúo, sus elfos aún no recobraban la respiración ni el pulso debido al ejercicio.  
  
- Vengan, vamos a descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar - los abrazó y los besó suavemente en los labios - esta noche dormiremos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Si, amo - le dijo Quatre apoyándose en su hombro.  
  
- ¿No podemos cenar aquí? - dijo Dúo bostezando - no me quiero mover.  
  
- Es tu culpa - le sonrió Heero - pero puedes quedarte aquí, yo debo bajar a cenar.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - le dijo Quatre.  
  
- Por el Duque Wufei y el príncipe Trowa, son mis invitados y no puedo dejarlos abandonados aunque quisiera.  
  
- Está bien, amo, lo acompañaré - se acostó en la cama - si es que logra despertarme.  
  
- Yo también - lo imitó Quatre.  
  
Heero los miró con seriedad un segundo y se acostó entre ambos, no les podía discutir, ambos ya estaban dormidos...  
  
Era bastante tarde cuando bajaron a cenar, Wufei y Trowa habían esperado bastante rato a su anfitrión antes de decidir cenar a solas y ya casi estaban a la mitad cuando él apareció por el comedor sin compañía.  
  
- ¿Y tus amores? - le preguntó Wufei burlón.  
  
- No pude despertarlos - admitó sin inmutarse - están muy cansados por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy.  
  
- No te los vayan a robar.  
  
- Dejé una guardia a cargo de ellos - negó - junto con un pequeño hechizo, nadie los va a mover de ese lugar a no ser que ellos quieran irse.  
  
- Lo veo bien difícil - dijo Trowa.  
  
- Quatre señaló que los guardias entraron al bosque persiguiendo a alguien - miró a los dos jóvenes - ¿Lo capturaron?  
  
- Es una chica bastante extraña - dijo Wufei - dijo que no iba a hablar con nadie que no fuera el propio Heero Yui en persona o alguno de sus elfos, que lo que tenía que decir le incumbía sólo a él.  
  
- Pero mis hombres me dijeron que ella es la hermana de la Princesa Lucrecia Noin - agregó Trowa - y se parecen bastante, he de decir.  
  
- ¿Qué querrá? - dijo pensativo - ordenen que la traigan aquí, si es una princesa, debe ser tratada como una invitada y no como prisionera, no quiero problemas con su reino.  
  
Al poco rato dos guardias llegaron escoltando a la chica.  
  
- ¿Príncipe Yui?  
  
- Así es - asintió él - ¿quién eres?  
  
- Mi nombre es Hilde - le lanzó una mirada asesina a Wufei - la princesa Hilde del reino Noin.  
  
- Pudiste haberlo dicho y no te habríamos encerrado en las masmorras - le replicó Wufei.  
  
- Señor, mi hermana me envió a avisarle algo terrible, los hombres de Oz han destruído la aldea de los brujos Boccel y han secuestrado a su reina para que les diga como revertir el poder de Shini... Shini...  
  
- ¿Shinigami?  
  
- Si, eso. Esa bruja odia a los elfos, ella le explicó a Traize cómo matar a los elfos hace poco.  
  
- Ni que hablaras de la propia Reelena - dijo Trowa.  
  
- La princesa Reelena pretende robarle sus poderes a la bruja para así vengarse del Señor Heero. Mi hermana iba a tratar de hablar con el Señor Miliardo para ver si podía ayudarnos, si ella pone en verdadero peligro al reino Yui, todos los reinos vecinos nos veremos afectados.  
  
- Zech me dijo que iba a ayudarme - dijo preocupado - espero que él logre contener unos días a su hermana, mi magia está demasiado débil aún para enfrentarse contra una bruja.  
  
- Con más razón debes regresar junto a los elfos - le dijo Trowa preocupado - no vaya a ser que rompa tu hechizo y les haga daño.  
  
- Bien, no vemos mañana, entonces, buenas noches.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ji, ji, ya vieron que Heero prefiere a Dúo que a Quatre, pero no pretende dejarlo de lado, por eso le hizo el hechizo a él primero, lo quiere de una manera más "delicada", aunque creo que lo hice un poquito cursi.  
A propósito, el lemon no es mío, no soy muy buena para éso, como ya les dije.  
Ah, otra cosita, el conjuro para invocar la Naturaleza y su magia lo saqué de un libro que se llama "Magia de los Dragones", aunque no es exactamente el mismo dado que debe hacerse bajo los azahares (flores del naranjo) y al amanecer. Les ruego no lo intenten si tienen un naranjo en flor, uno nunca sabe quien va a responder.  
Otra cosa ¡Adivinen quien recita! y me dicen quien creen que es en un review, yo les contestaré en el capítulo 10!  
Shio Chang Si, ya sé, estoy loca ¿y? 


	6. El secuestro de los elfos

Amado Elfo El secuestro de los elfos.  
  
Dúo se sentó en la cama, estaba oscuro ya y el amo no estaba con ellos, de seguro había bajado solo a cenar dado que no había podido despertarlos. Miró a Quatre que dormía a su lado boca abajo y se sonrió, tampoco a él había podido despertarlo y éso que estaba menos cansado que él, él no le había traspasado sus poderes al amo ¿o si? Se quedó pensativo un minuto, ¡Lo hizo mientras hacían el amor!  
  
- Así que con esas andamos - dijo un tanto molesto, que lo hubiese hecho en un momento tan íntimo le había dado poder sobre el corazón del amo - ni creas que te vas a quedar tú solo con su corazón - se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse apresurado, iría a buscar a su amo y le haría compañía a solas...  
  
- Vaya, despertaste - le dijo Heero atajándolo cuando salía de la habitación - ¿estás enojado por algo?  
  
- No, amo, sólo tengo hambre.  
  
- No sabes mentir, Dúo - le levantó el mentón - ¿Qué ha pasado que tienes esos hermosos ojos vidriosos? ¿Qué te ha hecho llorar?  
  
- ¡Ay, amo! - se abrazó a él - no me pregunte ¿si?  
  
- Bien, no te preguntaré - tomó la trenza y la desamarró - ¿Quatre aún duerme? - miró sobre el hombro del elfo.  
  
- Quatre le entregó su magia, amo - dijo ocultando el rostro en su pecho - por eso está tan cansado.  
  
- ¿En qué momento? - le preguntó extrañado.  
  
- Cuando hacíamos el amor, en un contacto más directo es menos doloroso entregar la magia, pero también es más agotador, dormirá hasta mañana, ni el hambre lo va a despertar.  
  
- Bueno, entonces me quedaré a cuidarlo - acarició los cabellos largos del elfo que estaba entre sus brazos y sintió como se tensaba - ¿Qué pasa, Dúo?  
  
- Pediré que me traigan de comer a aquí - dijo y se iba a apartar cuando sintió que lo apretaba con fuerza - ¿amo?  
  
- Ya ordené que te trajeran de comer - le levantó el mentón y lo besó suavemente en los labios - no me gusta verte triste, se me revuelve el estómago cuando te pones así.  
  
- ¿Me hace trencitas como esta mañana, amo? - le pidió.  
  
- Está bien, sabes que me gusta mucho acariciar tus cabellos - tomó un mechón y se lo llevó a los labios - pero no estés triste ¿te parece?  
  
- Amo - le sonrió y se sentó en la cama para que lo peinara.  
  
"Hay un encanto indefinible y bello en ver la tarde y contemplarte: arde en tus ojos el fuego de la tarde y un crepúsculo finge tu cabello.  
  
En el oro de un pálido destello,  
haciendo el sol de suavidad alarde,  
baña una luz, como mi amor cobarde,  
las suaves nitideces de tu cuello.  
  
Y tal que de esta suerte se diría que aunas la noche con el día en tu gracia impecable de escultura".;  
-  
Reelena miraba a la bruja esa que supuestamente habría de brindarle poderes mágicos para vencer a los dos elfos esos y destruir con ellos el poder del príncipe Yui.  
  
- Pero debe renunciar a algo muy importante para usted, Princesa - le explicó la bruja - de otra manera no podré traspasarle mis poderes.  
  
- ¿Y qué es eso?  
  
- Su propia vida - sonrió malignamente y se enfrascaron en una violenta pelea que la bruja se creía capaz de ganar, pero Reelena venía preparada, después de todo no por nada era la hermana del Gran Guerrero Zech, así que se defendió con fuerza y la bruja finalmente fue vencida y todos sus poderes y conocimientos fueron traspasados a ella.  
  
- Ahora verán, par de elfos estúpidos, nadie se burla de Reelena Piscraft y vive para contarlo - se rió diabólicamente - y tú sufrirás por desdeñarme, Heero Yui, pagarás con lágrimas todo lo que me has hecho - continuó riéndose.  
  
Se alejó del lugar donde se avaporaba el cuerpo de la bruja tomando sus libros de hechizos y un montón de artilugios mágicos que le iban a ser de mucha utilidad para vencer la magia de los elfos.  
  
- Ahora seré capaz de gobernar sin la necesidad de ningún hombre - volvió a reír y se fue corriendo por el bosque.  
  
Dúo despertó sobresaltado ¿Un sueño o había visto algo que realmente pasó? Miró a su amo que acababa de abrir los ojos al sentirlo tenso, no le gustaba haberlo despertado así, pero nada podía hacer, era demasiado ligero de sueño como para que no lo despertara algún pequeño ruido o un movimiento de su parte.  
  
- ¿Qué te preocupa, Dúo?  
  
- Es que tuve un sueño - le confesó - veía a esa princesa luchando contra una bruja de largos cabellos verdosos y la mataba tomando sus poderes - dijo nervioso - juró venganza de nosostros y de usted.  
  
- Fue un sueño, Dúo - trató de calmarlo.  
  
- Amo, no fue un sueño, lo sé, estaba allí, esa bruja siempre odió a los elfos porque le dimos nuestra magia a los Yui y no a ella, ella conoce nuestras debilidades - lloró contra su pecho - y ahora la princesa tiene su magia y los conocimientos que necesita para poder destruirnos.  
  
- Tranquilo, mi pequeño Dúo, yo los protegeré siempre, además, hice más fuerte a Shinigami sobre ustedes en el bosque de los almendros ¿Recuerdas? - le besó la frente.  
  
- Esa bruja sabía muchas cosas, amo - trató de calmarse - espero que no sepa anular su magia - cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormir.  
  
Heero apretó más hacia sí a los dos chicos, ambos estaban indefensos pese a Shinigami debido a que le habían entregado su magia, podían ser un blanco fácil para cualquiera pese a su hechizo protector, y ¿si era cierto que Reelena había matado a la bruja aquella? La princesa Hilde había mensionado que quería robarle sus poderes para destruírlo, así que era una terrible posibilidad que debía de tomarse en cuenta.  
  
- Pase lo que pase, yo los cuidaré con mi vida - les dijo acariciando sus cabezas - no permitiré que nadie les haga daño - prometió.  
  
Amanecía y Dúo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mirando el amanecer, no había querido salir al balcón porque tenía miedo que allí estuviera esa bruja esperándolo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, además, estaba el hecho que despertaría por completo al amo y se veía tan lindo dormido, casi más lindo que el mejor amanecer, así que se dedicó a mirarlo a él.  
  
"Mira el cielo; como una hostia empalidece la luna;  
el espíritu es más blando y se amenguan las angustias ante la naturaleza que nos embriaga y deslumbra en esta manaña esquiva más hermosa que ninguna;  
en esta mañana leve con palideces de luna y con incendios de sol".  
  
- Estás muy madrugador, Dúo - le señaló Heero con los ojos cerrados - vuelve a acostarte ¿Quieres?  
  
- Y yo que pensé que estaba dormido - se volvió hacia la ventana - no quería molestarlo, me gusta ver como amanece - se negó pero lo jaló por la trenza - ¡Ay!  
  
- No puedes negarte a lo que mando, Dúo - lo volvió a jalar por la trenza - acuestate a mi lado.  
  
- No sea malito, amo - le dijo acostándose contra su hombro - sólo que me gusta sentir como mis poderes vuelven a mi.  
  
- ¿Han regresado por completo?  
  
- No, solo algunos - pasó su mano sobre el pecho de su dueño - pero ahora estoy seguro que no fue un sueño lo de anoche, lo vi con demasiada claridad, estuve allí porque mi alma desea protegerlo aunque muera con ello.  
  
- ¡NO LO DIGAS NI EN BROMA! - le gritó enfadado - No quiero que ni tú ni Quatre mueran por mi causa.  
  
- Lo siento, amo - dijo arrepentido - es que tengo una sensación aquí - se puso la mano en el corazón - que no me deja en paz.  
  
- No te angusties tanto, Dúo - lo abrazó con ternura- estás a salvo - le dijo "Aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo más" - duérmete.  
  
Las noticias que llegaban de los alrededores no eran muy alentadoras, decidió Trowa, tal como había indicado la princesa Hilde, la bruja Boccel había desaparecido luego de acompañar a Reelena al bosque y nadie sabía nada de su paradero. ¿La habría matado aquella arpía? Ella tampoco había regresado a su reino, lo más probable es que sospechara que su hermano no estaría de acuerdo con ella en eso de matar a los lindo elfos de Heero.  
  
Suspiró, su primo era un tipo con suerte: primero, tenía los poderes de los elfos pero sin el inconveniente que desaparecieran por la noche, segundo, podía elegir con quien quería casarse, fuera hombre o mujer y tercero, los dos chicos más hermosos que había en esa tierras estaban locamente enamorados de él ¿qué más podía pedir un hombre?  
  
- Quitarse a esa arpía de encima - le respondió Wufei y Trowa se avergonzó de haber pensado en voz alta - no te preocupes, creo que él sabe que hay muchos que le tenemos envidia y no por eso dejará de confiar en nosotros.  
  
- Tienes razón - asintió más tranquilo - y es esa suerte la que le acarrea problemas.  
  
- ¿Has sabido algo de Oz?  
  
- Mis espías me han dicho que Reelena salió del palacio de Traize con la bruja aquella y que ninguna de las dos ha regresado, que las perdieron de vista en el bosque.  
  
- Les dije que quería quitarle los poderes a la bruja Boccel para destruir al príncipe Yui.  
  
- Debemos comunicárselo a él - señaló Trowa y se fueron al comedor y lo vieron sentado con un elfo a cada lado - insisto en que tiene suerte.  
  
- Buenos días, amo Yui - le dijo Wufei muy formalmente mirando de reojo a Dúo que se concentró de lleno en su amo.  
  
- Buenos días, alteza - le dijo la muchacha.  
  
- Buenos días, princesa Hilde, espero que haya pasado buena noche y que disculpe los malos tratos que pudiera haber recibido - le dijo sereno - ellos son Dúo y Quatre - los presentó.  
  
- Buenos días, Primo.  
  
- Buenos días, Trowa - lo miró - parece que me traes malas noticias ¿verdad?  
  
- Buenos, mis espías dicen que vieron salir a Reelena del palacio de Traize con la bruja Boccel y ninguna de las dos ha vuelto a verse...  
  
- ¡LA ARPÍA ESA MAT" A LA BRUJA PARA QUEDARSE CON SUS PODERES! - gritó Dúo exaltado - ¡YO LA VÍ!  
  
- Habrían encontrado su cuerpo.  
  
- Los cuerpos de los seres mágicos desaparecen cuando su magia es tomada por otro ser - explicó Quatre totalmente pálido - y si Dúo dice que la vio, es cierto, ese es su don, ver el presente y el pasado.  
  
- ¡Hay que encontrarla o nos hará la vida imposible! - dijo Wufei.  
  
- Cálmate, Wufei, tenemos que planear algo, ver nuestras posibilidades antes de actuar ¿No ves que ahora es bruja de verdad? - le dijo con frialdad Heero - si actuamos sin un buen plan, nos tendrá ganada la partida antes que lo intentemos siquiera.  
  
- Pero si la dejamos mucho tiempo libre aprenderá a usar los poderes de Boccel y será muy difícil vencerla - le dijo Hilde.  
  
- Esperemos a ver que nos dice Zech - trató de calmarlos Heero, pero por dentro comenzaba a angustirse.  
  
A media tarde, Trowa, Wufei y Heero recibieron en la biblioteca la visita del príncipe Miliardo y la Princesa Noin, su prometida y la hermana de Hilde, para hacer planes para defender sus reinos del ataque de Oz que podía venir en cualquier momento sobre cualquiera de ellos, en especial porque ahora sabían como anular sus poderes.  
  
Heero miraba a cada rato por la ventana hacia el jardín preocupado por la seguridad de sus amados elfos.  
  
- Ellos están seguros dentro de las paredes del castillo Yui - le dijo Trowa fastidiado de la vigilancia constante de su primo.  
  
- ¿Acaso no escuchaste a Dúo? Boccel sabía como anular mi magia, fácilmente podría ocupar algún contraconjuro para dejarlos indefensos y matarlos.  
  
- Tienen su propia magia - dijo Wufei.  
  
- Y tienen a Shinigami.  
  
- No necesitan tocarlos para matarlos y ellos me traspasaron su magia a mí, así que no tienen la magia suficiente para defenderse siquiera de un ratón - volvió a mirarlos - ¿dónde se metieron?  
  
Quatre miraba a su angustiado hermano, estaba demasiado intranquilo y aquello comenzaba a afectarlo también, el estómago se le revolvía con cada vuelta que este se daba alrededor de la pileta.  
  
- ¿Quieres calmarte? Me estás mareando.  
  
- ¿Calmarme?  
  
- Sabes que el amo encontrará una solución - le dijo confiado.  
  
- Ojalá pudiera creerlo, Quatre, pero no puedo - movió la cabeza - pero esta madrugada tuve una premonición dolorosa.  
  
- Me asustas.  
  
- El amo se quedará con uno solo de nosotros...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? - miró a su hermano que se quedaba estático y miró a donde él miraba - ¡EL CASTILLO DESAPARECE!  
  
- ¡ESA BRUJA NOS ESTÁ APARTANDO DEL AMO!  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- No lo sé, Quatre, no podemos...  
  
- ¡Veremos ahora si Shinigami los salva! - les dijo una voz burlona y una espesa niebla los rodeó y ambos calleron inconscientes al suelo llevándoselos luego muy lejos de allí - Aquí morirán - se rió y desapareció por completo.  
  
Heero y compañía corrieron al jadín y buscaron por todos lados a los muchachos, pero no había señal de ellos ¿qué tan lejos podían estar?  
  
- Ordena que la guardia los busque - dijo Trowa al ver la pálida cara de su primo - vamos, Wufei, muévete.  
  
- No, no es necesario - dijo Heero - no los encontrarán.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?  
  
- Fueron secuestrados con magia.  
  
- ¡No se puede usar magia dentro de tu castillo! - dijo Zech.  
  
- Alguien usó una magia más poderosa que la mía - se dejó caer - los ocultó de mis ojos y se los llevó muy lejos de mí.  
  
- ¿Reelena?  
  
- Su odio le ha dado fuerza a la magia negra de Boccel, ella odia todavía más a esos dos elfos que le quitaron lo que quería que la propia bruja y con ello se ha fortalecido - gijo Hilde.  
  
- No permitiré que les haga daño - afirmó Heero - los encontraré a como dé lugar.  
  
- Intentalo si quieres - le replicó una voz maligna que se pedió a la distancia...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Vaya con la villana ¿no? No sé si será cierto, pero dicen por allí que una mujer despechada es más peligrosa que cien guerreros armados hasta los dientes. Este es el caso de Reelena. No pensaba usarla así, después de todo Heero la quiere aunque sea un poco (nunca los voy a poner de pareja, lo prefiero con Dúo en todo caso), pero necesitaba alguien que ayudara a Traize.  
Insisto en lo mismo ¡Adivinen quien dice los versos y me escriben!  
Ya sé que no hay lemon aquí (ya lo he dicho y lo repito, soy muy mala para ello asi que, disculpen) espero poder hacer algo al respecto en el futuro.  
Shio Chang. 


	7. Llorar por amor

Amado elfo Llorar por amor  
  
Heero cerró los ojos sintiendo aquella energía a su alrededor, era maligna, terriblemente maligna y vengativa, y se evaporava como neblina al salir el sol, sin embargo, no podía detectar de dónde provenía ni a donde se había llevado a sus pequeños elfos.  
  
- ¡Reelena, si le haces daño a Quatre o a Dúo, te perseguiré hasta el mismo infierno para matarte! - gritó furioso.  
  
Trowa lo miró preocupado, su primo estaba pálido de rabia e impotencia, su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aquel conjuro que habían lanzado sobre los elfos, su llamado de la tarde anterior no había valido de nada.  
  
- Quatre - murmuró sin pensar. A él le gustaba aquel pequeño elfo delicado y con cara de ángel, por lo mismo comprendía la preocupación de Heero por los elfos.  
  
"Hoy que el Destino destrozó mi vida como una flor que se deshoja mustia me siento borracho de la angustia que me brinda a manera de licor;  
en este instante que medito, a solas,  
con tu recuerdo cariñoso y tierno,  
te doy mis versos como obsequio eterno ya que eterno es mi amor".  
  
Zech miró en silencio a Heero y se acercó a él, ¿qué podía hacer para ayudarlo? no mucho, pero se sentía culpable puesto que era su hermana la que lo hacía sufrir y por lo mismo quería confortarlo.  
  
¡CON LA IRA QUE GUARDA HOY MI CORAZ"N YO TE JURO TODO MI RENCOR, QUE HE DE RECUPERAR A MIS AMADOS QUE NADA APAGUE MIS ENFADOS NI TE OTORGUE YO MI PERD"N!  
  
YO, AMO DE LOS ELFOS,  
MOVERÉ TIERRA Y CIELO PORQUE TAN PRONTO ENCUENTRE A MIS QUERIDOS DÚO Y QUATRE HABRAS DE ARREPENTIRTE DE HABERME CONOCIDO,  
¡PORQUE TE JURO Y DIGO QUE LO PAGARÁS CON TU SANGRE!  
  
El conjuro de amenaza ya había sido lanzado, nada podían hacer ya para contrarrestar el enfado del joven príncipe que tan pronto silenció sus palabras cayó al suelo, toda su magia estaba concentrada en traer de regreso a sus elfos y en vengar su afrenta.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó? - Dijo Noin.  
  
- Es un conjuro de amenaza - explicó Wufei levantando a su amigo - requiere de mucha energía para realizarse y debe focalizarse hacia una sola persona.  
  
- Heero se encuentra indefenso en estos momentos, pero mientras Dúo y Quatre estén bien, nada le pasará a él - agregó Trowa.  
  
Dúo comenzó a revisar todo a su alrededor mientras Quatre cerraba los ojos sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho. Nada allí le era conocido y cuando trató de salir de aquella oscura cueva, chocó con algo y cayó sentado junto a su hermano.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo, Quatre? - se fijó en lo pálido que estaba y que se agarraba el pecho - ¿Le hizo algo al amo esa bruja?  
  
- El amo... lanzó un conjuro... demasiado poderoso - dijo tartamudeando - su magia... no está... con él... nos busca... a nosotros.  
  
- El amo no debió hacer eso - dijo Dúo preocupado - apenas ayer le traspasamos nuestra magia y era demasiada para que él pudiera controlarla así tan fácil.  
  
- Está desmayado.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de conjuro lanzó?  
  
- No lo sé - movió la cabeza - eres tú quien tiene ese don, yo sólo puedo sentir lo que hay en su corazón, sus angustias, penas y alegrías...  
  
- Ya lo sé, no tienes que explicármelo - cerró los ojos y se concentró lo mejor que pudo - ¡Un conjuro de amenaza!  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- No sé que haya dicho, la magia que nos tiene sitiados no me permite ver el conjuro del amo, pero es lo que ha dicho el Señor Trowa, pero es muy poderoso dado que el amo estaba realmente furioso y ocupó todo su poder y la energía de su alma para protegernos.  
  
- Un conjuro de amenaza - repitió Quatre preocupado - un conjuro capaz de destruir a aquella persona a la que está dirigida, pero que también puede ser un arma de doble filo.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
- A que si ella consigue romper el conjuro de Shinigami y los elfos del bosque que el amo puso ayer sobre nosotros y nos mata como quiere, el amo morirá luego de la venganza.  
  
- Pero yo le puse el sello del corazón, si yo muero, el resto de mis poderes pasarán a él, aquello lo protegerá.  
  
- Dúo, yo rompí tu sello cuando le entregué mis poderes.  
  
- ¿QUÉ DICES?  
  
- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, yo también lo amo.  
  
- Demonios, Quatre, yo contaba con el sello para protegerlo de la bruja esa y me dices que no existe.  
  
- ¡LO ROMPÍ PORQUE TÚ QUIERES QUEDARTE SOLO CON EL AMO!  
  
- ¡TU FUTURO NO ESTÁ A SU LADO Y LO SABES!  
  
- No es cierto - se puso a llorar - el amo me quiere y nunca me echará de su lado, nunca, él me ama.  
  
- Quatre - le dijo preocupado - yo sé que el amo te ama de una manera diferente a como me ama a mí, que contigo es más cuidadoso y delicado, que a tí te dedica dulces palabras de amor cuando te acaricia y que conmigo es sólo fuego, pero el amo no se puede quedar con los dos, ¿entiendes?  
  
- No.  
  
- Vamos, Quatre, es la ley de la vida, "cada oveja con su pareja", mi madre siempre lo decía - miró hacia afuera - yo fui el primero en ser salvado por él ¿recuerdas? Yo agonizaba en tus brazos cuando él nos encontró y me trajo de vuelta a este mundo, por lo tanto mi vida le pertenece sólo a él.  
  
- También me salvó a mí.  
  
- Pero fue a mí a quien trajo del otro mundo - insistió - y sabes que si rompes el sello del corazón puesto por otro elfo a un humano rompes los lazos de unión con el elfo.  
  
- ¡Dúo! - gimió.  
  
- No quiero proceder en tu contra, Quatre, porque eres mi hermano y te quiero demasiado, pero si algo le pasa al amo, será tu culpa por romper mi sello.  
  
- Aún tiene mi sello en su carne.  
  
- Está bien, que Shinigami nos proteja y ayude al amo con su conjuro - dobló las rodillas y ocultó su rostro - no quiero que algo malo le pase por amarnos - dijo y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas - él es el centro de mi vida.  
  
"No temo el desaliento ni al desmayo;  
no temo ni las angustias ni amarguras porque sé que tu afecto, como el rayo,  
rompe las lobregueces más oscuras".  
  
Wufei buscó a los hombre más diestros del reino para montar guardia en torno al castillo mientras Trowa y sus hombres iban en busca de los mercenarios que ayudaban a Oz, no iba a esperar que ellos lanzaran un ataque, menos ahora que Heero estaba fuera de combate.  
  
Tambien Miliardo o Zech, como le gustaba darse a conocer cuando estaba de guerrero, había apostado a sus mejores hombres a lo largo de la frontera del reino Yui con el reino de Oz, sabía que todos los reinos corrían peligro de ser atacados por los hombres de Traize si este llegaba a saber que Yui no tenía a los elfos ni su magia para proteger a los demás.  
  
Noin y Hilde permanecían en el castillo Yui atentas a cualquier cambio en el estado de salud del príncipe, que desde que lanzara el conjuro no había despertado ni dado señales de luchar por su vida.  
  
- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? - le preguntó Hilde a Wufei que bajaba molesto de las habitaciones de su príncipe.  
  
- No estorbar.  
  
- ¡Eres un arrogante antipático!  
  
- ¡Y tú una chica fea y chillona!  
  
- Además de engreído.  
  
- ¡A las chicas bonitas les gusto!  
  
- Pues a esta no.  
  
- ¿Quién dijo que tú eres bonita? - y en respuesta recibió un bofetada.  
  
Noin se hizo a un lado y dejó pasar a su furiosa hermana antes de mirar al joven Duque que se sobaba la mejilla.  
  
- ¿Por qué la provocas?  
  
- La detesto.  
  
- Bueno, no importa mucho - dijo ella mirando hacia la parte de arriba de las escaleras - ¿Cómo sigue Heero?  
  
- No da ninguna muestra de querer despertar.  
  
- Y Trowa nos informó hace poco que Traize ya sabe que Heero no está bien y que los elfos han desaparecido.  
  
- Pero él no los tiene ¿verdad?  
  
- No, nadie sabe nada de ellos, creemos que Reelena pretende usarlos de carnada contra Heero.  
  
"Hoy lejos del regazo de mis lares,  
el alma triste, con qué afán suspira y solloza nostalgias y pesares en las trémulas cuerdas de la lira;  
y los gemidos son de mis cantares la languidez doliente conque expira una avecilla que al rigor eterno naciera de los vientos del invierno".  
  
Dúo suspiró una vez más, su magia les había procurado alimentos y agua esos tres días que llevaban encerrados allí sin ver otro ser viviente, sin ver la luz del sol, sin poder romper aquella maldita magia que los mantenía prisioneros dentro de una cueva con su barrera invisible.  
  
- Si supiera dónde comienza - gruñía Dúo paseándose tal vez por enésima vez buscando una manera de romper el hechizo - tal vez encontrara algo que me ayudara a escapar.  
  
- Siéntate, Dúo, empieza a marearme.  
  
- Es que ya tengo claustrofobia y quiero ver al amo.  
  
- Sigue dormido y no puedo contactarme con su alma.  
  
- Es esta maldita barrera que no nos permite regresar a él - lanzó un leño encendido y vio asombrado que traspasaba la barrera - ¡el fuego nos permitirá salir!  
  
- Nos quemaremos en el intento.  
  
- ¡El amo morirá si no regresamos a su lado! - le reclamó y tomó otro leño encendido - ven - se lo pasó - veamos que pasa.  
  
Los dos elfos susieron en la barrera un leño encendido y pudieron salir de la cueva rápidamente sin que su magia los mandara de vuelta al fondo de ésta.  
  
- ¡La magia del amo se extingue! - dijo Dúo y se echó a correr con Quatre pisando sus talones.  
  
La luz del alba bañaba a los dos pequeños cautivos que corrían por el bosque.  
  
- ¡Dúo, no sabemos si es por allí!  
  
- No debemos tardar más o el amo se irá al otro mundo.  
  
- Esa bruja nos está siguiendo - gimió asustado.  
  
- ¡Llama a Sandrock!  
  
- ¿Eh? Sandrock está muerto, igual que DeathScythe.  
  
- ¡Llámalo, él nos llevará con el amo!  
  
- ¡SHINIGAMI, DEVUELVEME A SANDROCK Y A DEATHSCYTHE! - exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y frente a ellos aparecieron dos caballos alados con dos fuertes armaduras, una completamente negra y la otra azul - ¡vamos, Dúo!  
  
Ambos montaron los animales y de fueron volando.  
  
- Luz de la alborada, tú que recorres todos los senderos guíanos por el camino correcto a donde descansa nuestro amo y no dejes que la oscuridad nos alcance, no permitas que nos dañe - conjuró Dúo y un camino de luz se hizo frente a ellos dirigiéndolos al castillo Yui.  
  
Era casi hora de cenar y la magia de los elfos muy próxima a extinguirse aún no llegaba al palacio Yui, si anochecía sin que ellos llegasen a su destino, quedarían nuevamente a merced de aquella bruja y lo sabían, por eso asuzaban a los animales para que volaran más rápido, pero ella los había llevado demasiado lejos.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos?  
  
- Si bajamos - dijo Quatre - nos exponemos a su magia, pero si no lo hacemos, cuando ellos desaparezcan - agregó señalando a los pegasos - caeremos a tierra y estaremos más expuesto aún.  
  
- Ojalá estemos cerca del palacio, así la magia del amo nos encontrará y podremos regresar con él.  
  
- Averigüemos - descendieron y se bajaron de los pegasos que de inmediato desaparecieron, su magia se había ido - Gracias, Shinigami.  
  
Dúo camino un par de metros y detuvo a su hermano mientras averiguaba quienes eran aquellos hombres que estaban sentados en torno a aquella fogata.  
  
- ¡Señor Trowa! - lo reconoció Quatre emocionado - ¡estamos en las tierras del amo, Dúo!  
  
- ¡QUE BUENO, REGRESAMOS!  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- La magia de la bruja esa no resiste el fuego - sonrió Dúo - así que nos escapamos para estar con el amo.  
  
- Los llevaré con él, pero les digo que desde que desaparecieron que no está bien.  
  
- Lo sabemos, envió su magia a buscarnos, pero la magia de la bruja esa nos llevó muy lejos, donde el amo no puede llegar con su magia - le dijo Dúo - pero con nosotros de regreso ella volverá a él.  
  
- Espero que sea cierto - se volvió hacia sus hombres - ustedes acompañen a Dúo y a Quatre de regreso a palacio.  
  
- Como usted ordene, amo Trowa.  
  
El camino de regreso fue cansador para los elfos, tenían mucha hambre dado que no habían comido en todo el día, pero al llegar al castillo subieron directo a la alcoba de Heero que dormía profundamente.  
  
"Existir es luchar. No temas nada.  
Contigo ante el dolor me siento fuerte.  
Tu bondad y mi amor son una espada que no teme el embate de la suerte.  
  
Lucho con el dolor. Sé que es preciso romper primero el nudo de los lazos antes de conquistar el paraíso que yo sueño encontrar entre tus brazos.  
  
Triufaremos al fin. Todo lo alcanza la constancia y la fe del alma buena.  
Si el amor dos anhelos encadena se torna realidad toda esperanza.  
  
No temas: nuestro amor es grande y santo.  
No te importe que el mundo nos dé agravios.  
Mis besos siempre enjugarán tu llanto.  
Y siempre dicha yo hallaré en tus labios".  
  
Dúo se echó llorando contra el pecho de su amo, estaba tan pálido debido al exceso de uso de su magia y al hecho que en esos tres días no había provado bocado. Su pobre amo, se había angustiado demasiado por ellos, los amaba tanto y él desesperado por comer... Le haría un conjuro tan pronto amaneciera para que recobrara sus fuerzas. Lo besó en los labios olvidado de Quatre y se acurrucó en su pecho para dormir.  
  
Quatre sintió que estaba de más, siempre supo que el corazón del amo debía ser para su hermano, pero se hizo la ilusión de compartirlo por un tiempo antes de entregarlo, pero era hora que tomara una desición sobre su futuro y sobre el dueño de su corazón. Salió de la alcoba y le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que subiera de comer para Dúo y él. A la mañana vería que hacía...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, aún falta mucho para que termine la historia, llevo apenas la mitad, pero espero que les guste.  
No hay lemon de nuevo (nadie me ha ayudado con esta parte), porque los separé por un tiempo.  
Creo que ya sospechan por donde va la historia, pero les tengo guardada una sorpresita por allí.  
Shio Chang. 


	8. El corazón de Trowa

Amado elfo El corazón de Trowa  
  
Era una noche bastante fría, así que los hombres habían encendido fogatas para calentarse y conversaban entre ellos manteniendo el oído alerta para que no los tomaran por sorpresa si sobrevenía el ataque de Oz. Muchos comían carne asada e incluso bromeaban entre ellos mientras esperaban que llegaran los encargados de la siguiente guardia.  
  
"Dichoso tú, yo siempre grave.  
Designio ineluctable es que ocurriera No tuve yo la culpa, Dios lo sabe, Que mi vida se atara a una quimera".  
  
Trowa se paseaba por el bosque preocupado a la espera de la llegada de uno de sus espías mientras se preocupaba del pequeño elfo angelical, era tan dulce y se le veía tan triste mientras seguía a su hermano en pos de su amo. No podía odiar a Heero, era casi como un hermano para él, pero él tenía a aquel ser tan encantador bajo su hechizo... Negó con la cabeza, no podía enamorarse del pequeño elfo, estaba comprometido con lady Catherin y no podía traicionarla.  
  
- No deberías preocuparte tanto por los elfos - le dijo Zech - ellos estarán a salvo tan pronto amanezca y recuperen su fuerza.  
  
- Heero deberá casarse con uno de ellos y me preocupa cual de los dos escogerá - replicó con calma.  
  
- Wufei señaló lo mismo - dijo pensativo - él está interesado en Dúo, pero creo que Heero no va a ser quien a la larga tome la decisión de con cual elfo se quedará.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices, Zech?  
  
- Es notoria la preferencia que tiene por el trenzado, pero tampoco le es indiferente el chico rubio, así que no va a tomar una decisión, uno de ellos va a tener que dejarlo.  
  
- Ninguno de ello tomará semejante decisión, no después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos.  
  
- Wufei espera que sea Dúo quien deje a Heero - señaló.  
  
- Es más fácil que Quatre lo abandone que el trenzado - suspiró - pero dudo que lleguen a necesitar hacerlo.  
  
- ¿A ti te gusta Quatre?  
  
- Lamentablemente, sí, me gustaría poder cuidarlo, protegerlo, darle calor, abrazarlo, besarlo... Tú entiendes ¿verdad?  
  
- Si, estás enamorado de él - sonrió con tristeza - pero creo que tienes más posibilidades que Wufei, él sólo está encaprichado con el elfo, tú lo quieres.  
  
- Si Quatre llegase a quedar solo, yo me haré cargo de él, no me importa que antes haya sido de Heero.  
  
- ¿Y lady Catherin?  
  
- Ella tendrá que comprenderme y perdonarme - suspiró - al corazón nadie lo manda.  
  
"¡Quimera del amor! En mi tristeza por ti bendigo como ofrenda al llanto.  
Tu imagen, más que un culto a tu belleza,  
siempre ha sido en mi vida un sueño santo".  
  
Amanecía nuevamente y Dúo descansaba en la cabecera de su joven amo velando su sueño y el de su hermano. Quatre se había acostado a un costado del amo pero no se le había acercado y a él le pareció sospechosa su actitud ¿Qué pensaba su mellizo? Podía sentir su profundo dolor y su tristeza, pero ¿a qué se debía? El amo pronto se podría bien, tendría fuerzas para enfrentar lo que fuera y los volvería a amar, de eso estaba seguro. Se apartó un momento de la cabecera y apartó la cortina para que la luz del sol entrara a raudales en la alcoba.  
  
"Alba. Las aves con trinar sonoro llenan de arpegios dulces el ambiente;  
y, extenuando su luz, lánguidamente el cielo apaga su estrellado coro".  
  
- Amanece, traiga la luz de un nuevo día, paz, calma y alegría restaurando todo a su paso,  
yo descanse en su regazo y mi amo despierte - conjuró Dúo apoyando su mano en el pecho de Heero quien abrió los ojos y lo jaló contra su pecho para besarlo en los labios - amo.  
  
- Que bueno que están de regreso conmigo - susurró apenas con voz ronca mientras lo abrazaba - ¿No les pasó nada?  
  
- Nada, amo, hizo el intento, pero no pudo - se acomodó en su hombro - pero parece que sí logró deprimir a Quatre.  
  
- Mi pobre ángel - lo atrajo con cuidado hacia su costado evitando despertarlo - es mejor que descanses también, Dúo, mi magia comienza a regresar a mí, pero el conjuro aún no termina su trabajo.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo en su conjuro, amo?  
  
- Descansa, más tarde te lo diré - lo besó en la frente y se durmieron plácidamente.  
  
"Por ti surgió mi ensoñación, aquella fe con que el vate sus virtudes canta.  
Porque tú existes la existencia es bella.  
Porque tú rezas la oración es santa".  
  
Trowa miraba su habitación silenciosa, había tenido un sueño extraño lleno de la existencia de su pequeño amado, pasando por el erotismo y dejando extrañas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Quatre, ese sueño había sido demasiado vívido y se sonrojaba al pensar que era algo que quería realmente pasase entre ellos, que quería que le perteneciera por entero, aunque no fuera el primero, sí quería ser el último que tocara su piel y amara su cuerpo.  
  
"Se difunden las luces opalinas que quiebra la lámpara en el mármol que empavesa la estancia.  
¡Qué mareo tan dulce! Mi cerebro se afiebra y está el aire impregnado de enervante fragancia".  
  
Cerró los ojos, aún podía sentir aquellas manos recorriendo su pecho afiebrado buscando el punto exacto en que gritaría de placer, sus labios bajando por su cuello trazando leves senderos húmedos de besos hasta llegar primero a una tetilla para succionarla hasta dejarla totalmente roja y erecta para luego viajar hacia la otra y repetir la misma operación, luego continuaría hacia abajo mientras sus dedos se adueñaban de su sexo humedecido dando nuevos besos y suaves mordidas a su estómago tenso, hundiría levemente la lengua en la cavidad de su ombligo hasta finalmente tomar entre sus dulces labios aquella parte tan sensible de su cuerpo.  
  
"Desbordado en las venas, a manera de vaso,  
Hierve la sangre cálida, rebosante de savia.  
Incrustaciones áureas, cortinajes de raso.  
Y arde en los pebeteros el perfume de Arabia".  
  
Luego de terminar allí, sería su turno de tomar el cuerpo del delicioso ángel rubio, lo recorrería entero, tal como él lo había hecho, pero llegaría más lejos. Separaría sus piernas, con sumo cuidado introduciría primero un dedo para dilatarlo mientras sus labios acariciaban su sexo, lo mantendría excitado al máximo mientras introducía un segundo y un tercero para así dilatarlo lo suficiente para la penetración, que no sería dolorosa, sino muy placentera.  
  
"Melodizan el ritmo de tu cuerpo de nieve las líneas más sutiles, en un conjunto bello de curvas; y tu sangre febril enciende un leve carmín en los contornos de cisne de tu cuello".  
  
Y en el vaivén del placer, se proclamarían su amor, un amor tan fuerte que ni la muerte podría romperlo, ni nadie podría separarlo.  
  
Pero era un sueño erótico que tenía con aquel elfo angelical, ni siquiera debía atreverse a soñar esas cosas con él, pero en sueños no tenía control sobre lo que sentía y su alma se escapaba hacia confines que jamás le pertenecerían.  
  
"En el sendero de mi vida triste deja tu afecto que mi ilusión ha escrito.  
Sólo por ti mi idealidad persiste.  
¡Bendito tú, mi bien! ¡Siempre bendito!"  
  
Zech mandaba la ronda de guardias por la mañana en espera que apareciera el Duque Wufei a reemplazarlo con hombres descansados. Estaba aburrido, pero no había nada que hacer más que esperar el ataque, aunque los espías decían que Traize esperaba noticias de Reelena antes de actuar, se suponía que ella le indicaría si la magia de Heero ya no existía.  
  
- ¡Joven Miliardo! - gritaba mientras corría hacia él un centinela - ¡la primera línea de defensa ha sido atacada por Oz!  
  
- ¡Hagan sonar las campanas, que todos los hombres se pongan en pie de guerra! - ordenó - ¡Vayan a buscar al príncipe Trowa y al Duque Wufei de inmediato!  
  
- ¡A sus órdenes, Su Alteza! - corrió otro de los guardias y el castillo se llenó de bullicio y repicar de campanas  
  
A los pocos minutos se apareció a las puertas del castillo la primera defensa organizada y al mando del Duque Wufei, sus hombres iban montados a caballo y esperaban que se les uniera la infantería que se alistaba junto a ellos.  
  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - apareció Trowa que apanas había dormido algunas horas y con sus sueños febriles casi ni había descansado y se veía pálido y ojeroso.  
  
- Oz ha comenzado el ataque - le informó Wufei sobre su caballo - te ves pálido, amigo ¿estás bien?  
  
- No descanse pese a que dormí bastante - admitió.  
  
- ¿Le hago un conjuro de sanación? - le dijo Quatre a sus espaldas y Trowa se volvió sobresaltado.  
  
- ¿Cómo sigue Heero? - le pregunto tratando de evitar que viera su sonrojo, él había sido la causa que no pudiera descansar, pero jamás se lo diría.  
  
- Dúo está tratando de convencerlo que no salga de la cama, que debe dejar que el conjuro de sanación haga su trabajo y luego podrá asumir el mando de todo, pero me temo que es un poco testarudo - sonrió con tristeza - pero mi hermano es igual de porfiado, vamos a ver quien gana.  
  
- No me extraña de mi primo - dijo Trowa divertido - pero ¿y tú no deberías estar con él acaso? - lo miró extrañado, Quatre estaba muy apegado a Heero y de allí que se sintiera sin esperanzas de poder conquistarlo.  
  
- Dúo me dijo que uno de los lugartenientes del amo podía morir en batalla porque estaba demasiado cansado para luchar, así que vine a sanarlo un poco, al menos de alguna ayuda que le sirva al amo - le respondió.  
  
- Está bien, aplícame tu famoso conjuro.  
  
- Aclara,  
traiga la luz del día paz, calma y alegría,  
sanando todo a su paso,  
descansando en su regazo,  
curando las penas del alma.  
  
Trowa sintió como un dulce calorcito viajaba por su espalda desde aquel lugar donde Quatre lo tocaba dejando a su paso una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que no sentía desde hace mucho, cualquier dolor que pudiese haber sentido hasta aquel momento y todo cansancio comenzaban a evaporarse mientras una suave luz dorada lo cubría.  
  
- Que bien me siento - le sonrió y Quatre se sonrojó complacido - es hora de tomar posiciones - se volvió hacia otro de los Jinetes - ¿Zech, tú vas en la avanzada?  
  
- ¡Cómo siempre!  
  
- La princesa Noin está muy preocupada, pero confía en que regresará sano y salvo - le dijo Quatre.  
  
- Dile que regresaré a ella.  
  
- Duque Wufei, hay una dama muy preocupada por su bienestar, trate de regresar con bien.  
  
- Más me gustaría que tu hermano se angustiara por mí - murmuró.  
  
- Dúo ya le entregó completa e irreversiblemente en corazón al amo Heero, es más probable que yo busque a alguien más que él lo deje - le replicó con tristeza - Sr. Trowa, regrese con bien ¿sí? Me dolería mucho que después del conjuro que le hice para sanarlo lo hirieran.  
  
- No te preocupes por mí, pequeño ángel, volveré - le sonrió "volveré para así ganarme tu cariño", agregó para sí.  
  
Quatre miró a los hombres alejarse, ellos iban confiados, pero dejaban un mar de preocupaciones en el castillo, madres, mujeres e hijos rezaban por su regreso. Se dio media vuelta y subió a la habitación de su amo donde Dúo había tenido que hacer uso de su fuerza y de su magia para retenerlo allí.  
  
- Amo, el príncipe Miliardo va en las avanzadas y el Sr. Trowa ha quedado al mando de las líneas de defensa del castillo.  
  
- Yo debería estar allí.  
  
- Amo, sea razonable - le dijo Dúo que casi estaba sentado sobre él para evitar que se levantara - si usted va allá, lo matarán, pese a mi conjuro está todavía muy débil y si su conjuro de amenaza todavía es efectivo, es más vulnerable.  
  
- Amo, sólo queremos protegerlo - lo secundó Quatre - por favor.  
  
- Está bien, me quedo, pero suéltame, Dúo, yo debo aparecer entre los que quedan de reserva para que vean que no estoy huyendo de la batalla.  
  
- Amo, no vaya hacer alguna locura, yo me muero si a usted le llegara a pasar algo malo - afirmó Dúo ayudándolo a vestirse.  
  
- No te angusties, Dúo - lo besó suavemente en los labios - no los dejaré.  
  
Quatre se volteó hacia otro lado, no quería ver al amo consolando a su hermano, dolía, dolía demasiado saber que inconscientemente el amo ya había decidido a quien amaba. Su decisión debía ser tomada, pero esperaría primero los resultados de la batalla contra Oz.  
  
- Esta no es la primera vez que Traize trata de atacarme creyendo que estoy demasiado débil para defenderme - dijo Heero apoyándose en los hombros de Dúo y de Quatre pues no podía sostenerse por sus propios medios - pero espero que sea la última vez que tengamos que luchar contra ellos.  
  
- Ellos no perderán, amo - afirmó Dúo sonriendo con seguridad - pero va a tener que matar a Traize si quiere que esta tonta guerra se termine para siempre.  
  
En un terreno plano como un tablero, la caballería de Oz y la aliada se encontraron frente a frente, Zech estaba al frente de su regimiento de Coraceros y los Dragones de Noin, Wufei comandaba a los Húsares de Yui y Trowa, en la retaguardia, con sus Granaderos custodiando las líneas de infantería.  
  
Traize ordenó el avance de sus hombres desplegados en guerrilla, se abrieron en abanico, al galope, tratando de encerrar entre dos líneas tratando de aplastarlos entre dos frentes. Pero Wufei adivinó sus evoluciones y lanzó a los Húsares sobre un costado de la línea izquierda para liberar el paso de los Dragones.  
  
- ¡Elevar el sable! - fue el grito de orden de Zech y sus hombres se prepararon para el terrible choque de sablazos que sobrevendría.  
  
Al galope tendido, inclinados sobre el cuello de sus cabalgaduras, con sus largos sables afilados agachados hacia el suelo, los jinetes de Zech avanzaron como una tromba, haciendo temblar el suelo.  
  
Los escuadrones enemigos parecieron vacilar unos segundos, pero pronto el grito de "a la carga" les llegó y las dos masas de jinetes y corceles corrieron a encontrarse frente a frente.  
  
Trowa vigilaba expectante los movimientos de las tropas enemigas que se habían ensalzado en una cruenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los soldados al mando de Zech que había teñido su espada en sangre manchando a su vez sus ropas y su caballo.  
  
Del otro lado del campo de batalla, Wufei peleaba con la misma ferocidad pasando a galope tendido y sable en mano entre los enemigos, partiendo a unos, dejando a otros sin cabeza, pero cuidando siempre de no dañar a los animales, haciendo que estos huyeran del campo de batalla rumbo al valle sin sus fallecidos jinetes. Los sables subían, relampagueantes, a un mismo tiempo, y junto con el fragor de los caballos al estrellarse, silbaron las cuchillas, segando cabezas, abriendo cuerpos desde el hombro a la barriga.  
  
- ¡Para combate individual... Dispersarse! - atronó Wufei haciendo mandobles y sus hombres se arremolinaron a su alrededor haciendo girar sus sables sobre las cabezas.  
  
Oz no conseguía avanzar como había planeado Traize, en realidad no había contado con que el príncipe Miliardo Piscraft se uniera a los hombres del reino Yui, aunque si se había esperado la defensa de parte de Barton, después de todo eran primos, casi hermanos y la ayuda del Duque Wufei. Y también había hombres de otro reino ¿Del reino de la princesa Noin? Era la novia y pronto esposa de Piscraft, así que era posible. Pero no podía ordenar la retirada aquello sería humillante.  
  
La caballería de Oz no era capaz de resistir semejante ataque. Como se quiebra una caña, sus líneas se rompieron y muchos jinetes cayeron arrollados, los que no eran sableados en el aire en el momento en que sus caballos los tumbaban, eran aplastados por los cascos de los potros de los Húsares de Yui o los Dragones de Noin que avanzaban sobre ellos.  
  
- Calma, Traize - le sonrió Reelena - haz que tus hombres retrocedan un poco para que no les caiga la maldición que voy a echarles a estos tontos.  
  
- ¡Orden de replegarse! - gritó al tambor de ordenes y de inmediato se escuchó el sonido por el campo de batalla.  
  
Después de los primeros momentos, en que todo fue estruendo, gritos, entrechocar de aceros, relinchos de animales heridos, sangre que saltaba a chorros a cada sablazo, la caballería de Oz se partió en dos y comenzó a retroceder oyendo la orden de replegarse.  
  
Del otro lado Los hombres comenzaron a perseguirlos, no querían que se escapasen con vida y luego regresasen reorganizados al ataque, pero Zech sospechó que había gato encerrado en el repliegue de las fuerzas de Oz y contuvo el avance de las tropas a su mando señalando a Wufei que contuviera a las suyas.  
  
- Mi hermano es muy astuto - sonrió Reelena - pero así es mejor, no dañará a los hombres de Traize - se rió y lanzó su primera maldición, pero esta no surtía el efecto esperado, así que avanzó un poco más para poner una segunda maldición sobre los hombres que se protegían entre los árboles del bosque que marcaba la frontera del reino de Oz con el reino Yui, sin embargo, acababa de cometer un terrible error, se había adentrado en las tierras mágicas de Yui y se había puesto al alcance de su magia...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, ahora si que se nota por donde va la historia. Va para quienes me preguntaron que iba a pasar cuando apareció Trowa.  
Dedicado a Uru Yuy ¡Espero que te haya gustado, amiga!  
Shio Chang.  
Los versos son de Enrique Vergara Betancourt (dudo que lo conozcan pero no puedo decir que son míos, eso sería un robo) y pertenecen a Luces del alba en sombras de ocaso. Y las evoluciones de caballería pertenecen a la gloriosa caballería Chilena en la batalla de Pampa Germanía (Me basé en ella porque no se me ocurrió un enfrentamiento mejor, y son del Adiós al Séptimo de línea de Jorge Inostrosa, lo siento)  
A Ver si adivinan quien habla, miren que el hablante lírico no es el mismo en todas partes. 


	9. La decisión de Quatre

Amado elfo La decisión de Quatre  
  
Heero estaba sentado junto a la fuente en el jardín mientras las líneas de defensa del castillo se organizaban a sus órdenes, Dúo permanecía de pie a su lado mientras Quatre ayudaba en cuanto pudiera a los hombres de su amo.  
  
De repente se escuchó un violento estruendo a la distancia, como un cañonazo, pero ¿cómo podía ser? La artillería no se había movido del palacio dado que era muy lento su desplazamiento y su colocación en el campo de batalla era muy estratégica y delicada, se necesitaba planear muy bien su ubicación y el momento de los disparos, dado que cualquier error de disparo podía significar la muerte de su propia gente.  
  
- ¡UN CONJURO DE MALEFICIO! - gritó Dúo palideciendo - esa bruja ha maldecido a nuestra gente y está destruyendo el bosque.  
  
-¡CON LA IRA QUE GUARDA HOY MI CORAZ"N YO TE JURO TODO MI RENCOR, QUE HE DE RECUPERAR A MIS AMADOS QUE NADA APAGUE MIS ENFADOS NI TE OTORGUE YO MI PERD"N!  
  
YO, AMO DE LOS ELFOS,  
MOVERÉ TIERRA Y CIELO PORQUE TAN PRONTO ENCUENTRE A MIS QUERIDOS DÚO Y QUATRE HABRAS DE ARREPENTIRTE DE HABERME CONOCIDO,  
¡PORQUE TE JURO Y DIGO QUE LO PAGARÁS CON TU SANGRE!  
  
Dúo y Quatre se volvieron hacia su amo al escuchar sus palabras, acababa de repetir el conjuro que lo había dejado debilitado cuando ellos fueron secuestrados y la poca magia que Dúo había conseguido hacer volver empezaba a huir del cuerpo de su amo. corrieron a su lado temiendo que en cualquier momento perdiera el conocimiento, pero se volvió a escuchar el ruido como un disparo de cañón a lo lejos y todos miraron asustados a su amo que permanecía en pie, pálido como una estatua pintada de cal, junto a sus amados elfos...  
  
Zech, al ver a Reelena avanzar hacia sus hombres con las manos en alto, ordenó de inmediato el repliegue de sus líneas para ponerlas al amparo de los árboles mágicos del reino Yui, había acertado con aquello ya que sobre ellos comenzó a caer una lluvia negra que desintegraba todo a su paso, pero no podía entrar entre los árboles, pero que dañaba a los primeros y ordenó replegarse más al interior.  
  
Una segunda maldición no se hizo esperar y una corriente de fuertes ráfagas de viento pareció arrancar las ramas de los árboles empujando a los hombres a alejarse del bosque para no ser derribados de sus caballos.  
  
- ¡No se alejen de los árboles! - gritó Trowa - ¡si esa lluvia cae sobre alguno, lo desintegrará!  
  
El viento huracanado causaba estragos a su alrededor, sin embargo, no podía penetrar más allá de los primeros árboles frente a Reelena, la magia que protegía al reino evitaba que causara más daño.  
  
Imprudentemente, Reelena avanzó hacia el bosque y entró en las tierra de Yui y un violento sonido como un cañonazo se oyó sobre ella y un tornado de fuego la cogió y ella desapareció junto con él.  
  
- ¡Reelena! - gritó su hermano al verla desaparecer.  
  
- Se puso al alcance de la magia del amo Yui - dijo Wufei impresionado - estuvo a salvo mientras su magia estuvo lejos de ella, pero su conjuro de venganza la alcanzó al entrar en sus tierras.  
  
La lluvia dejó de caer, pero Traize decidió hacer a sus hombres regresar, no iba a arriesgarse de nuevo, la magia de Yui seguía intacta y era muy difícil vencer en semejantes condiciones.  
  
- ¡Huyen! - gritó Wufei al ver las evoluciones del enemigo - ¡Hay que detenerlos!  
  
- ¡No! - ordenó Trowa - nadie pasará sobre esas tierras envenenadas.  
  
- Pero, Traize se escapa.  
  
- ¿Por qué crees que lo hace? Porque sabe que esas tierras matarán lo que sea que las toque hasta que Heero las purifique.  
  
- Maldición, se ecuda en su propia estupidez para escapar.  
  
- Por el momento el reino está a salvo - señaló Zech - regresemos al palacio, estamos cansados y hambrientos, los caballos también necesitan descanso y comida y no podemos seguirlos si no vadeamos el bosque y cruzamos el río.  
  
- Volvamos, que nos esperan - ordenó Trowa y las tropas abandonaron el campo de batalla.  
  
Heero permanecía sentado en un escaño de la escalera con Dúo tras él acariciando sus hombros tratando con sus suaves palabras calamr los agitados latidos del corazón de su amo que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperar el color. Estaban esperando el regreso de las líneas de avanzada esperando que no hubiese pasado nada malo.  
  
Quatre los miraba en silencio sin atreverse a intervenir, su corazón sangraba dolorosamente, pero comprendía perfectamente que ya nada le quedaba por hacer, debía retirarse con dignidad, aunque le costara la vida, y dejar a su amo amado ser feliz con aquel que su corazón había escogido.  
  
"Era un suave crepúsculo. Caía con lentitud el sol en el ocaso y, con su tenue resplandor escaso,  
el alma de la tarde moría".  
  
¿Qué otra cosa la quedaba ya? No quería que lo vieran llorar, él debía ser fuerte o el amo nunca lo dejaría partir y no sería feliz al lado de su hermano. Además, sabía que encontraría quien lo consolara si podía alejar de su corazón aquel dolor que lo destrozaba cual cristal al caer sobre el suelo de piedra.  
  
"Entonces pudo ver el alma mía, la traición amorosa de tus ojos,  
el alma de la tarde que moría".  
  
Se volvió y miró a los hombres que entraban al palacio, el príncipe Trowa desmontaba junto al Duque Wufei y al príncipe Miliardo, los tres venían con sus ropas teñidas en sangre, se le veía cansados, de seguro hambrientos, adoloridos y apesadumbrados. Miró al príncipe de los ojos verdes y se decidió, le daría una oportunidad, pero sintió un peso en su corazón y miró a su amo con ojos tristes.  
  
"Perdona mi locura y mi quimera;  
olvida esta pasión del alma mía,  
nacida a mi despecho y porfía como brota una flor en la pradera.  
  
¡Qué importa que no me ames! Ni siquiera una ilusión mi corazón ansía.  
es más pura la luz si muere el día y el alma, si padece, es más sincera".  
  
- ¿Quatre, por qué lloras? - le preguntó Heero al ver su mirada - ¿pasa algo malo, pequeño? - Se trató de poner de pie para acercarse a él.  
  
- No, amo, sólo estoy triste.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
Quatre miró hacia los hombres que entraban en el castillo sin responder, no se sentía nada de bien y no quería que él lo supiera. No quería que supiera de su debilidad, del dolor que había en su alma.  
  
"Yo que soñé tu amor, sublime y loco,  
Siento miedo. Se triza cuando toco Y sé de la abyección de odios infames".  
  
Odiaba a Dúo, le arrebató el cariño del amo aún sin planearlo, sin quererlo, lo había dejado vacío y sin ánimo, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de luchar por su cariño ¿Cómo hacerlo si el destino le decía que llevaba la batalla perdida? No era tan tonto como para oponerse a él por mucho que le doliera.  
  
Trowa se acercó a Heero para contarle de la batalla que habían sostenido y de la huida de los hombres de Oz luego de la desaparición de Reelena cuando notó que Quatre se mantenía alejado de Heero y su hermano. Lo miró a los ojos e iba a preguntarle que le pasaba cuando este lo empujó hacia un lado y salió corriendo.  
  
- ¡Quatre! - lo llamó Heer, pero sabía que no podía seguirlo, no tenía fuerzas para ello.  
  
"¡Bendito tú! Más alto es tu destino.  
No confundas tu senda en mi camino.  
Sé dichoso. ¡Qué importa que no me ames!"  
  
Lloraba, lloraba amargamente por el dulce amor que nunca sería suyo, que nunca le perteneció y que sólo había compartido a girones con su hermano ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse así si siempre supo que el corazón del amo le pertenecería a Dúo por haberlo traído del otro mundo, si se lo había arrancado de las manos a Shinigami? Había sido un tonto al hacerse ilusiones de compartirlo, nunca podría, no cuando quería su cariño en exclusiva y este no era para él.  
  
- Amo, no quiero migajas de su cariño - sollozó abrazado a uno de los pilares del jardín - por favor - unos brazos fuertes lo separaron con ternura de la columna y él elevó los ojos, no era quien el quería lo consolara y lloró aún con más ganas, con más dolor si se podía.  
  
- Tranquilo, pequeño Quatre, ya verás que todo saldrá bien - le dijo Trowa acariciando suavemente su cabeza - no te angusties, las lágrimas no le hacen bien a tan hermosa criatura.  
  
- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar si he perdido a la persona que más amo en este mundo? - replicó entre sollozos - y sé que nunca podré odiarlo, ni a mi hermano.  
  
- Quatre - limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano con delicadeza - si me das una oportunidad, yo puedo hacer que lo olvides y que el dolor se vaya de tu corazón.  
  
- No puedo.  
  
- Por lo menos, déjame intentarlo.  
  
- Príncipe Trowa - se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro en su pecho percatándose recién que estaba manchado de sangre y que estaba herido - Yo llorando como un crío y usted tiene hambre y está herido - dijo avergonzado y se limpió las últimas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa - venga, lo curaré y podrá cambiarse e ir a comer.  
  
- Quatre - le sonrió y se dejó guiar por el pequeño rubio.  
  
"Yo que sueño la dicha y que te adoro y es tu cariño mi triufante palma;  
ya que soy pobre y no poseo el oro,  
te doy en versos un girón de mi alma".  
  
La tarde languidecía lentamente mientras volvía poco a poco la calma a bañar a su gente, habíase preparado un gran banquete con todo tipo de manjares y bebidas para celebrar el tropiezo que habían sufrido las fuerzas de Oz y todo el mundo estaba en los jardines del palacio comiendo y conversando mientras descansaban o se divertían bailando alrededor de las fogatas.  
  
- Quatre está un poco extraño - señaló Dúo al oído de su amo.  
  
- Tal vez le gusta Trowa - se encogió de hombros - si es feliz con él, no tengo por qué tratar de retenerlo a mi lado.  
  
- El Sr. Trowa está comprometido con lady Catherin ¿verdad? - Miró a su hermano preocupado.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
- Es mi don ¿recuerda? Veo pasado y presente de las personas que hay a mi alrededor, en especial cuando hay lazos de amistad o de cariño entre medio. Sé que Quatre le gusta a él, pero ¿qué intenciones tiene con mi hermano? Si está comprometido ya, no puede casarse con él ¿verdad? Además...  
  
- Déjalo, Dúo, sólo se divierte - lo interrumpió y lo jaló por la trenza acercándolo más a él - a mí me preocupas más tú que Quatre, haz vuelto a ponerme un sello mágico para evitar que salga del castillo ¿No tuviste suficiente con el anterior? Ahora estarás cansado.  
  
- ¡Ay, amo! - suspiró - ¿Cómo puedo evitar que haga una locura si no utilizo mi magia? Usted no me escucha, salir en estos momentos es ir en busca de la muerte. Además, el otro sello que le puse, lo rompió Quatre cuando le puso el suyo en el corazón.  
  
- Pero tengo que purificar el bosque si queremos atacar a Traize y vencer de manera definitiva a Oz.  
  
- Pues espere un par de días, amo, sus fuerzas estarán totalmente repuestas y podrá hacer los conjuros que quiera.  
  
- Si dejamos que pase mucho tiempo, Traize se armará hasta los dientes y será una terrible batalla la que tendremos que llevar a cabo para vencerlo - le dijo Zech - aquí nos protege la magia que los elfos entregaron hace siglos a los Yui, pero del otro lado del río no contaremos más que con nuestras propias fuerzas para vencer.  
  
- El amo no se puede exponer - insistió Dúo - su magia no ah regresado de su segundo conjuro.  
  
- No seas sobre protector, Dúo - le dijo Wufei molesto - si no purifica el claro vamos a tener que alejarnos de sus tierras para cruzar el río y podremos en peligro no sólo a los soldados de nuestros reinos, sino también a sus caballos y les daremos la ocasión de atacar nuestra retaguardia.  
  
- ¿Por qué no entienden que si usa su magia nuevamente puede morir? - dijo molesto - de nada les servirá tener purificado ese claro si ya no hay magia que los proteja en el bosque.  
  
- Calma, Dúo - lo abrazó Heero - descansaré un día y podré el conjuro para que nuestras huestes pasen.  
  
- Está bien, siempre que no insista en ir usted con ellas.  
  
- ¡Dúo!  
  
Al amanecer del segundo día, las huestes aliadas se pusieron en marcha hacia el campo de batalla con su amo al frente acompañado de los dos elfos que vigilaban atentamente sus movimientos. Quatre estaba muy preocupado, sospechaba que el amo no estaba muy bien como quería hacerles creer, pero no había insistido, ya bastante tenía conque Dúo lo fastidiara por haberse ido con el príncipe Trowa y dejarlo solo vérselas con la testarudez del amo.  
  
- El amo va a necesitar un potente conjuro de sanación una vez que libere el bosque de estas malas escencias - dijo Quatre tocando las ramas rotas de los árboles a la salida del bosque - fue un maleficio terrible.  
  
- Me pregunto que habrá hecho la magia del amo con esa bruja.  
  
- Amanece,  
Qué la luz del nuevo día,  
Traiga calma, paz y alegría;  
limpie estas tierras de dolor borre siempre el horror,  
que la tierra padece.  
  
Las huestes vieron asombrados como una niebla negra se levantaba de la tierra hacia el cielo evaporándose ráudamente hasta que la tierra recuperó su verdadero color.  
  
Zech, siempre al mando de las avanzadas, salió al claro ya limpio con su caballo y de inmediato sus Coraceros y los dragones de Noin lo siguieron para cruzar el río, detrás de él lo imitaron los Húsares de Yui y los Granaderos de Barton. Un ciento de Pontoneros (son los encargados de fabricar puentes, carretas y cuanto sea necesario construir para cruzar ríos y quebradas) se adelantó mientras los jinetes cruzaban y comenzó a preparar el puente que habría de usar la infantería para cruzar los torrentes del río para que no mojaran las armaduras, y el paso de la artillería pesada. Aquel puente improvisado debería ser capaz de soportar el peso de los cañones y sus respectivos efectivos además de toda la infantería.  
  
Wufei adelantó parte de la artillería, que se ubicó mirando hacia el orto lado del río, no podían desproteger a los hombres que trabajaban ni los que cruzaban su cauce, no sabían si había alguien asechando esa zona, aunque era lo más logico que hubiera centinelas ya que debían saber que Heero Yui iniciaría el ataque por aquel sector dado que era más fácil atravesar el río a esa altura dado que era menor el fondo y menos peligroso el torrente que se veía disminuido por la utilización de sus aguas en los cultivos, pero los pontoneros trabajaban sin interrupciones.  
  
Trowa hizo avanzar la infantería para que algunos de sus hombres ayudaran a los pontoneros a armar el puente y así avanzar más rápido, no querían perder el tiempo, ya que el viaje hasta el castillo principal de Traize era largo y no querían que la noche los encontrara sin haber encontrado un buen lugar donde montar un buen campamento. Tan pronto lograron armar la mitad del puente los pontoneros se detuvieron a descansar un momento vigilando a los infantes improvisados como armadores que continuaron su trabajo. Casi a medio día al fin consiguieron completarlo y tanto la infantería como la artillería comenzó a cruzar a marchas forzadas al otro lado mientras la caballería protegía su avance manteniéndose alerta, aunque ya sabían que no había enemigos al frente  
  
Sin embargo, nadie prestó atención ya al príncipe Yui, estaban muy ocupados en cruzar pronto el río para ir a atacar a las huestes de Traize que esperaban en la capital del reino de Oz como para percatarse que la magia y la energía de su joven amo comenzaba a esfumarse como el rocío de la mañana...  
  
- ¡AMO! - gritaron ambos elfos y corrieron a sujetarlo mientras este caía, inconsciente y de frente, al suelo.  
  
Dúo apoyó su mano en la frente afiebrada de su amo y comenzó a recitar el mismo conjuro que dos días atrás pusiera sobre él para sanarlo rogando al cielo que de nuevo funcionara, no quería que el amo cayese en la inconsciencia nuevamente, ya de por sí había perdido mucho peso y estar así de nuevo no le haría nada de bien a su organismo cansado de por sí.  
  
- Amanece, traiga la luz de un nuevo día, paz, calma y alegría restaurando todo a su paso,  
yo descanse en su regazo y mi amo despierte.  
  
Quatre vio que el conjuro de su hermano no daba resultado, así que lo ayudó a colocarlo sobre su regazo y colocando su mano en la frente afiebrada de su querido amo, también recitó un conjuro de sanación esperando que junto con el de su hermano pudiera hacer efecto y no cayera en las garras de Shinigami:  
  
- Aclara,  
Traiga la luz de la mañana,  
Paz, alegría y clama,  
Trayendo sanación y descanso Restaurando la vida a su paso,  
Le traiga salud a su alma.  
  
Pero los conjuros de los dos elfos no parecían surtir efecto sobre el joven, permanecía inconsciente entre los brazos de Dúo, respirando, sí, pero casi muerto, sus llamados su alma no parecía escucharlos y sentía que se iba junto con su magia, partía a visitar parajes extraños, donde no existe el dolor, la pena, la alegría, no existe nada...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Lo siento a las amantes de Quatre (lindo, pero Dúo es mejor P), yo no quería hacerlo sufrir tanto, no me gusta verlo llorar, pero era necesario, perdonen.  
¿Y qué fue de Reelena? Aún no lo decido, pero no volveremos a saber de ella hasta el capítulo 14 (sí, ya tengo esbozado hasta el final, en el capítulo 15) y eso de hacer sufrir a Heero, bueno, siempre le toca a Dúo (Heero es demasiada frío para sufrir dolores del corazón) así que le tocó a él.  
Nos vemos.  
Shio Chang. 


	10. ¡El amo debe vivir!

Amado elfo ¡El amo debe vivir!  
  
Quatre y Dúo miraron a los hombres que cruzaban el río y decidieron callar que el amo estaba entre esta vida y la otra, ellos debían continuar adelante, vencer a Oz en su propio territorio y regresar a casa triunfantes para al fin darle paz a los cuatro reinos, no podían devolverse sólo porque uno de sus líderes estaba en los linderos de la vida. Trowa notó sus miradas y regresó junto a Heero que descansaba sobre el regazo de Dúo.  
  
- ¿Está bien? - les preguntó preocupado.  
  
Dúo sólo bajó la mirada, no sabía mentir así que le dejaría esa labor a su hermano.  
  
- El amo sólo está agotado - dijo decidido Quatre - le dijimos que aún no estaba repuesto, que se agotaría si hacía el conjuro, pero ya vé, es muy testarudo y se agotó nuevamente.  
  
- Le diré a Zech...  
  
- Tomen ustedes el mando - le dijo Dúo sin mirarlo - estoy convencido que el amo confía plenamente en ustedes para vencer a Oz y mantener a los cuatro reinos a salvo.  
  
- Pero ¿quien mandará sus huestes?  
  
- El Duque Wufei - le dijo Dúo - ya el amo recobrará sus fuerzas e irá a ponerse a la cabeza de sus tropas, por el momento, avancen sin preocupaciones y venzan a Oz.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Marche, príncipe Trowa - le pidió Quatre - y regrese con bien.  
  
- Está bien, Quatre, regresaré victorioso - se dio media vuelta pero antes de marcharse le acarició suavemente la mejilla y se acercó a él - y no llores más, no te vienen las lágrimas.  
  
Dúo lo miró marcharse y miró a su sonrojado hermano ¿El príncipe Trowa lo había tocado y Shinigami no le había hecho nada? Era de lo más extraño ¿Acaso su hermano acababa de desviar su cariño hacia aquel hombre olvidando que amaba y se había entregado al príncipe Heero? Debía ser así, de otra manera, aquella caricia lo habría mandado muy lejos.  
  
- Debemos llevar al amo de regreso al castillo - le dijo Quatre aún más rojo al ver la manera en que su mellizo lo miraba - allí podremos cuidarlo mejor.  
  
- No te entiendo, anoche llorabas y ahora quieres a ese hombre.  
  
- El príncipe Trowa ha sido muy bueno conmigo - replicó.  
  
- Está comprometido con lady Catherin y se van a casar muy pronto.  
  
- ¡No digas eso, él me ama! - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - él llenará mi vida como el amo llenará la tuya.  
  
- Yo no puedo ver el futuro, Quatre, eso lo sabes, pero si veo el pasado y sé que él sufre porque te ama, pero lo estás poniendo en un terrible dilema, él está comprometido con Lady Catherin hace mucho tiempo, es una decisión de sus padres, algo que él no puede revertir, no es libre como el amo para elegir a quien le entrega el corazón y si tú le das esperanzas, sólo lo vas a destruir por dentro.  
  
- Basta, Dúo - le rogó - ayudemos al amo y después nos preocuparemos de lo que nos depara el destino - miró hacia el río donde los hombres terminaban de armar el puente - sólo espero que regrese con bien.  
  
- Yo sólo espero que el amo se recupere pronto - lo tomó por los hombros - sólo él vencerá por completo al enemigo.  
  
Cuatro días marcharon las tropas de los cuatro reinos por cerros y quebradas, por bosques y descampados, antes de encontrar el primer obstáculo a su llegada a la capital enemiga. Era una enorme fortaleza de piedra rodeada por profundos pozos llenos hasta el borde de agua y la única manera de llegar al otro lado era bajando el puente.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? Es casi imposible llegar a los muros sin cruzar el pozo y ni siquiera podemos saber cuan profundo es sin acercamos y poner en peligro nuestras tropas - dijo Zech.  
  
- Hay una forma - dijo Trowa mirando la artillería - sólo debemos elevar un poco el ángulo de disparo de nuestros cañones.  
  
- ¿Y cómo? - preguntó Wufei mirando a los artilleros.  
  
- Recuerda a los pontoneros, sólo debemos crear una base móvil para los cañones lo bastante alta como para atacar la zona superior de las torres y murallones, luego bajaremos el alza y procuraremos agujerear los muros mientras los pontoneros construyen otro puente provisorio para que la infantería y la caballería penetre al fuerte mientras ellos y los arqueros disparan para protegerlos.  
  
- Me parece buena idea, pero debemos evitar que ellos se den cuenta de lo que planeamos.  
  
- Llevaré a los Húsares de Yui a revisar los alrededores a ver si hay otra forma de acceso al fuerte sin ponernos al alcance de sus hombres a fin de distraerlos el tiempo suficiente y ordenaré una andanada de disparos de los cañones para que no escuchen el trabajo de los pontoneros.  
  
- Adelante, Wufei, haz lo que dices y que encuentres alguna debilidad en el enemigo que nos sirva para penetrar sus defensas.  
  
Dúo ya no hallaba que conjuro usar para mantener a su amo con vida, sus fuerzas y su magia se agotaban sin lograr hacer más que traerlo sólo por instantes a la conciencia, bajar a ratos la fiebre que parecía devorarlo o calmar a ratos sus pesadillas.  
  
Quatre estaba casi en las mismas condiciones, por más esfuerzos que hacía con su magia, no conseguía lograr más que su hermano, el amo no recobraba la conciencia y cada vez que el conjuro terminaba de actuar parecía empeorar en vez de mejorar.  
  
Pero ninguno quería darse por vencido, no querían fallar, no podían, no iban a mostrar ninguna debilidad, pese a que los dos estaban al límite de sus fuerzas, y hacían denodados esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar como bebés.  
  
Noin los había obligado a dormir, comer e incluso alejarse por cortos períodos de tiempo de la cama de Heero, pero a ella le parecía que los elfos comenzaban a perder su brillo y la esperanza y le preocupaba cómo afectaría aquello a su magia y la retención de la vida de su amo amado, que no parecía tener ninguna mejoría, así como aún no tenían noticias de las huestes que habían partido a atacar a Oz.  
  
- Señorita Noin - le dijo Quatre - no se angustie por nosotros, tan pronto el amo se recupere, nuestras fuerzas volverán con nosotros, se lo aseguro - le sonrió cansado.  
  
- Pues espero que sea pronto, aún no hay noticias de nuestros guerreros y comienzo a preocuparme por Miliardo.  
  
- No se preocupe por ellos - le dijo Dúo cansado - aún no entran en combate, pero ya han encontrado la manera que necesitan para vencer el primer obstáculo.  
  
Aquel mundo era muy oscuro y frío, nunca antes había sentido nada igual en su vida, parecía que le helaba el alma, pero sabía que debía seguir avanzando, allí, muy lejos se veía una dorada luz que lo guiaba, aquella luz emitía un tenue calorcillo y un agradable aroma que lo llamaba, que llenaba sus sentidos. De pronto vio una suave y delicada luz a su lado.  
  
- No desvíes tu camino, príncipe Yui - le dijo una dulce voz femenina - avanza mirando siempre hacia el frente y encontrarás el verdadero camino de regreso.  
  
- ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
- Si te desvías nunca verás el jardín del paraíso y tu alma le pertenecerá, como todas las almas de los elfos muertos por Oz, a Shinigami.  
  
- ¿En dónde estoy? - volvió a insistir mirando a la mujer.  
  
- En el camino de la muerte - le dijo la mujer señalando aquella oscuridad - pero Shinigami no puede hacer nada contra ti, tu corazón esta protegido por los elfos que te aman, que lloran tu regreso en cada conjuro que hacen.  
  
- Pero si llego al jardín del paraíso ¿no desprotegeré mi corazón?  
  
- En el jardín del paraíso no existe más magia que la del amor de Dios, pero tendrás que enfrentar el juicio por tus acciones antes de saber cual es tu verdadero destino.  
  
- Si yo muero...  
  
- Quatre y Dúo morirán también - afirmó antes de desaparecer.  
  
Mientras se alejaba, Heero la pudo ver bien. Era una mujer delicada, de largos cabellos trenzados del mismo color de los de Dúo y bellos ojos violeta. Comprendió su preocupación entonces, sus pequeños elfos eran sus hijos y por eso lo ayudaba.  
  
Decidido, volvió a avanzar rumbo a aquella luz, pero se tropezó con algo, frente a él había dos luces idénticas, dos pasillos distintos y no sabía cuál lo llevaría su destino.  
  
- Uno te llevará a Dios, a la vida; el otro es de Shinigami, de la muerte. Si te equivocas, tu alma y la de los elfos que aún viven, le pertenecerán a Shinigami.  
  
- ¿Cómo sé cual es el camino correcto y cual no? - le dijo a la voz que le hablaba.  
  
- Déjate guiar por tu corazón, Heero, sólo eso te ayudará.  
  
Dúo no quería rendirse, pero su cuerpo exigía descanso después de cuatro largos días en vela, días en que no se había apartado de su amado amo, igual que Quatre, aunque este último había dormido a ratos. Se acomodó a un costado de él y cerró los ojos, no se estaba rindiendo, se dijo, sólo estaba reponiendo fuerzas para regresar a la lucha con fuerzas renovadas.  
  
Quatre decidió cuidar a su hermano mientras dormía, sabía que había agotado sus fuerzas intentando llegar hasta el alma de su amo, pero era difícil, en especial por los caminos que recorría, la única manera que había de llegar a él era poniendo su alma en la ruta de la muerte y eso no se lo iba a decir a su hermano, era muy capaz de hacerlo, tanto así amaba al joven que lo había salvado. Se sentó del otro lado del amo y acarició su frente.  
  
- Supongo que si yo supiera que usted correspondería con creces mi amor, yo haría lo mismo por usted, pero sé que ama intensamente a Dúo, que el cariño que me tiene le confunde y lo hace desear mi felicidad también y que por eso me permite seguir a su lado, pero yo no puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así. ¿Sabe, amo? Creo que le daré a mi corazón la oportunidad de enamorarse de alguien más, alguien que si pueda ser sólo mío, que me quiera sólo a mí. Pero a usted no lo voy a abandonar, jamás. Primero quiero verlo casado con Dúo.  
  
Un suave sonido fue la respuesta que recibió del príncipe, no sabía que significaba aquello, pero parecía ser una buena señal, el amo de seguro mejoraría y le ganaría esta vez la batalla a la muerte.  
  
Wufei miraba asombrado aquella zona tras la fortaleza, había una ancha franja de terreno no excavado, si atacaran por allí los pontoneros no tendrían necesidad de construir un puente, sólo serían necesarias las plataformas para levantar los cañones. Volvió grupas y ordenó a sus hombres volver al campamento lo más rápido posible manteniéndose ocultos tras los árboles para que no se dieran cuenta de su descubrimiento.  
  
Los centinelas de Trowa los vieron regresar y avisaron a sus superiores, por lo que ya los esperaban cuando llegaron de regreso.  
  
- ¿Qué pasó, Wufei? - le dijo Zech ya que Trowa aún vigilaba la fabricación de las plataformas por parte de los pontoneros.  
  
- Atrás, del otro lado del bosque, estos tontos no construyeron fosa, de seguro no lo creyeron necesario por la presencia de los árboles que lo ocultan - le informó - claro que el muro es más alto y seguramente más grueso, pero ello nos ahorraría el exponer a los pontoneros en la fabricación de un puente para tomarnos el fuerte ¿no cree?  
  
- Entonces, debemos movilizar la artillería hasta esa zona, emplazarla adecuadamente e iniciar el ataque por aquel sector.  
  
- Puede que sea una trampa - dijo Trowa sumándose a la reunión - pero nos ahorraría tiempo y trabajo.  
  
- ¿Qué mandan?  
  
- Derribemos ese sector del muro - decidió Zech.  
  
- Mis pontoneros estarán trabajando hasta el anochecer - señaló Trowa - así que movilizaremos los cañones esta noche y de madrugada iniciaremos la batalla.  
  
- Bien, organizaré la infantería para que, caído el muro, entre a la fortaleza y se adueñe de ella - declaró Wufei y se alejó a cumplir su cometido.  
  
Heero seguía caminando hacia la luz, siempre de frente como le había dicho la mujer, había escogido el pasillo correcto al parecer, porque el calorcillo le había envuelto el cuerpo, incluso ahora llegaba a sus sentidos el dulce aroma de Dúo, casi como si él lo estuviera abrazando, llamando a su alma para que regresara junto a él.  
  
Pero nuevamente vio frente a él dos pasillos, en uno escuchó un llanto, un llanto doloroso, angustiado, que lo llamaba y le exigía consuelo ¿Era acaso la voz de Quatre? No estaba seguro, pero le dolía mucho escucharlo, quiso acercarse y averiguar quien era el que lloraba pero escuchó una voz que le advertía:  
  
- Shinigami quiere tu alma y hará lo que sea para obtenerla.  
  
Heero cerró los ojos un segundo y se calmó, no podía dejar que Shinigami le ganara, que se robara su alma, se lo debía a sus elfos, a Quatre y a Dúo. Así que enderezó los hombros y siguió hacia el frente, desapareciendo así el pasillo falso y los lamentos que fingían ser de Quatre.  
  
- Dúo y Quatre me esperan del otro lado, llegaré a su lado para volver a besarlos y que olviden la tristeza que ahora tienen - afirmó manteniendo sus ojos fijos en aquella luz que le recordaba el agradable calor de Dúo...  
  
Amanecía cuando finalmente la artillería se encontraba emplazada frente a los muros de la fortaleza, perose encintraba dividida a dos frentes. Eran en total 9 cañones de largo alcance, pero sólo seis de ellos estaban emplazados frente a la zona que no tenía fosa, los otros tres estaban frente a la entrada principal con los arqueros preparados para iniciar el ataque tras ellos.  
  
La primera luz del alba trajo consigo la primera andanada sucesiva de cañonazos en ambos frentes casi simultáneamente haciendo volar pedazos de piedra y de concreto de los muros. En respuesta, los cañones del fuerte replicaron de la misma manera, pero las plataformas móviles de los cañones les permitían retroceder y salirse de las líneas de fuego enemigas y volver a avanzar para una nueva andanada de disparos que comenzaban a abrir forados en las paredes de piedra de la fortaleza.  
  
- Aún son muy pequeños para arriesgarnos - dijo Zech - ¡Concentren los disparos de dos cañones en un mismo punto! - ordenó a los artilleros y el ruido ensordecedor de los cañones volvió a retumbar en el aire.  
  
La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pero los intentos de Oz eran vanos, casi tan pronto disparaban los cañones, estos retrocedían y se ponían fuera de su alcance.  
  
Trowa hizo una mueca maligna y se volvió hacia sus artilleros planeando una terrible orden:  
  
- ¡Concentren los disparos en el puente levadizo! - se volvió hacia los pontoneros que habían permanecido construyendo un puente provisorio - ¿Están listos?  
  
- ¡Si, señor!  
  
- ¡Fuego! - ordenó y las bocas de los tres cañones atronaron contra al puerta de madera que cayó irremediablemente - ¡Atrás!  
  
Una lluvia de flechas quiso llegar hasta ellos, pero ni los cañones les lograronn hacer daño mientras preparaban una nueva andanada de disparos certeros.  
  
Zech vio que los forados eran lo bastante grandes para iniciar el asalto y se volvió hacia los artilleros.  
  
- ¡Elevar el alza de disparo! - vio como las bocas de los cañones subían el ángulo de disparo - ¡Fuego!  
  
Ahora las andanadas se repitieron sobre la parte alta de los muros y los defensores debieron escapar para no caer bajo el fuego nutrido de los cañones.  
  
- ¡Al ataque! - gritó Wufei montado sobre su caballo y de inmediato la infantería se lanzó al ataque penetrando el fuerte por los forados que dejaron los disparos de los cañones.  
  
Las bocas de los cañones se silenciaron casi simultáneamente y se inició en ambos frentes una lucha terribel y sangrienta quedando el enemigo metido entre dos fuegos. Resistieron todo lo que pudieron, pero finalmente cayeron todos y el fuerte fue rendido a las tropas de la alianza y la bandera del reino Yui flameó sobre una alta torre, desafiante.  
  
El resto de los soldados entró en el fuerte y los pontoneros repararon el puente levadizo y el muro posterior por donde habían entrado las huestes de Yui y Piscraft, mientras un soldado de caballería regresaba al castillo Yui a informar de su primera victoria a la pricesa Noin.  
  
Al fin había llegado a la luz, por un momento fue cegado por su intensidad, pero cuando al fin puso adaptar sus ojos a ella, se asombró de ver aquel hermoso jardín, todo era tan hermoso y pacífico. Una brisa suave y perfumada movía las ramas de los árboles que tenían flores y frutas de diversas formas y colores, ellas parecían bailar junto con la dulce melodía de las hermosas aves que cantaban una hermosa sinfonía que adormecía sus sentidos y calmaba su alma. Un poco más allá un pequeño arroyuelo cantaba paseándose hasta llegar a un extenso lago de aguas plateadas y cristalinas en que nadaban hermosos peces de todos tipos y tamaños. A la distancia, pastaban siervos de grandes cornamentas, ovejas de deslumbrante blancura, corretaban esponjosos conejos y retozaban en el pasto mansos leones y otras fieras depredadoras.  
  
- Ven aquí, Heero Yui - lo llamó una voz masculina que se le antojó muy dulce y tierna - ¿te gusta mi jardín?  
  
- Es muy bonito - admitió volténdose hacia quien lo hablaba y caminando hacia él - pero deseo regresar a casa, me están esperando.  
  
- Heero, primero quiero que me respondas con la verdad de tu corazón - le puso la mano en el hombro y Heero lo miró a los ojos, era un hombre muy bello, de cabellos dorados y ojos azules que le escrutaban el alma pero que no le molestaban, al contrario, le daban paz y una alegría enorme - ¿quién es más importante para ti? ¿El alegre y extravagante Dúo o el delicado y tierno Quatre?  
  
- Dúo - respondió casi sin pensar.  
  
- Ya has elegido, Heero, y has elegido con el corazón, por lo mismo has dicho la verdad ante ti mismo y podrás regresar a tu casa a entregar tu amor y a salvar a los oprimidos por Oz, pero debes hacerlo con justicia, no pagar ojo por ojo, el odio sólo engendra odio, la violencia trae más violencia, pero el amor te dará la gloria.  
  
- Señor - suspiró con una paz enorme reinando en su corazón - ¿por qué?  
  
- Heero, eso es algo que tú ya sabes, debes buscarlo dentro de tu corazón. Hasta entonces, hasta que no tengas tu respuesta, te quedarás aquí, pero tu cuerpo, que sigue en la tierra, se reestablecerá por completo.  
  
- ¿Dúo y Quatre están bien?  
  
- Están muy angustiados por ti, pero les haré saber que pronto regresarás con ellos y lograrás tu cometido.  
  
- Gracias, Mi Señor.  
  
Noin había conseguido sacar a Dúo de la habitación de Heero, lo veía muy pálido y desmejorado, así que le había exigido que la acompañara para que tomara un poco de aire, ya que no podía hacer otra cosa por él.  
  
- Viene un mensajero del señor Zech - dijo Dúo mirando a la distancia - han vencido la primera batalla.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro? - lo miró asombrada.  
  
- Trae buenas noticias - admitió - nuestras huestes tienen pocos heridos y ningún muerto, el fuerte está bajo la bandera de Yui y preparan un nuevo avance en los territorios de Oz - sonrió a medias - pero el mensajero le trae un mensaje personal del señor Zech.  
  
- ¡Qué bueno que todos están a salvo!  
  
- Sólo me gustaría que el amo estuviera recuperado para saberlo - suspiró cansado - se alegraría mucho, aunque quizás quisiera ir con ellos sin estar totalmente repuesto.  
  
- ¡DÚO! - gritó Quatre emocionado - ¡LA FIEBRE DEL AMO HA CEDIDO AL FIN! - lo abrazó - ¡PRONTO VA A DESPERTAR! ¡LE GAN" A SHINIGAMI!  
  
Dúo sonrió realmente feliz, aquella sí que era una buena noticia, mucho mejor que la victoria sobre Oz, ahora todo se veía más claro, más hermoso, más intenso.  
  
- Entonces - dijo Noin - ustedes deben descansar, no querrán que los vea en tan lamentable estado ¿verdad?  
  
Dúo y Quatre se miraron y asintieron, el amo debía verlos siempre bellos, así que ahora descansarían y comerían por los días que no lo habían hecho por cuidarlo a él...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, espero que me perdonen por lo que acabo de hacer las admiradoras de Quatre, pero ya le tengo pareja (Lo siento por Lady Catherin, pero como dijo Trowa, va a tener que comprender)  
En cuanto a la pregunta de Heero, creo que ya saben cual es la respuesta y si no, bueno, esperen el capítulo siguiente.  
Espero que les guste.  
Shio Chang.  
Antes que se me olvide, quien recita los versos de los otros capítulos es ella, la mamá de mis lindos elfos, aunque van dedicados a distintas personas y son sólo para ustedes y Heero (Sí, él los escucha pero he decidido que no comente nada por el momento) 


	11. La decisión de Dúo

Amado elfo La decisión de Dúo  
  
Luego de comer como caballos, más Dúo que Quatre, Dúo subió a dormir junto a su amo. Quatre se quedó conversando con el mensajero y con la princesa Noin.  
  
Dúo entró en la habitación silenciosa y se apoyó en el hombro de su querido amo luego de acostarse a su lado. Casi sin pensarlo apoyó su mano en la frente ahora tibia de su amo y se tranquilizó por completo, inconscientemente había temido que su hermano se hubiese equivocado y que hubiese sido sólo un momento corto de paz, él comenzaba a recuperarse y tal vez por la mañana despertara con alguno de los conjuros de sanación.  
  
"Te he buscado en las sombras y en la luz te he buscado,  
presentí tu ternura; tu belleza soñé.  
Luz de ideal que llenaste de inquietud mi pasado hoy que te hallo inundas mi presente de fe".  
  
Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, él amo lo necesitaba en perfectas condiciones, totalmente repuesto y con toda su magia activa, sólo así le sería útil. Cerró los ojos poniendo su mano sobre el corazón de Heero que latía compasado y luego la bajó sobre su firme vientre. Sintió como su brazo lo rodeaba y sonrió feliz, el amo sabía que era él quien lo acariciaba y le correspondía su cariño de esta manera.  
  
Quatre entró en la habitación y se sentó a los pies de la cama en silencio para ver a su hermano y al amo descansando, ambos se veían tan lindos así, le alegraba mucho saber que el amo había reconocido el calor de su hermano y lo abrazaba hacia sí.  
  
- ¿Deberé hacerle un conjuro de sanación a Dúo? - se preguntó sin quererlo en voz alta - así tendría fuerzas para hacer un conjuro fuerte de sanación para el amo.  
  
- No tienes magia hasta que amanezca, Quatre - le recordó Dúo medio dormido - así que mejor acuéstate, tal vez ni sea necesario hacerle un conjuro de sanación al amo ¿cómo sabes si se despierta solo al amanecer?  
  
- Tienes razón - le sonrió y se acostó del otro lado del amo - ya veremos que pasa por la mañana.  
  
El jardín del paraíso era un lugar demasiado tranquilo para un muchacho que, como él, estaba acostumbrado a andar metido siempre en problemas insolubles, tanto propios como ajenos, y aun no encontraba él por qué debía quedarse allí, en especial porque quería regresar a Dúo, sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba a su lado, ¿cómo? Ni idea.  
  
- Te veo muy pensativo, Heero - le dijo un león que descansaba en el pasto junto al lago plateado.  
  
Heero lo miró en silencio, nada allí le asombraba ya, comprendía hasta lo que decían los peces, tal vez era algo propio del paraíso, no podía estar seguro.  
  
- Estoy aburrido de tanta paz - admitió sentándose al lado de la fiera - creo que me hace falta algo de ejercicio, algo en que entretenerme por un rato.  
  
- Humanos - murmuró un tigre un poco más allá con un dejo de fastidio - ¿no pueden estar tranquilos ni siquiera en el paraíso? No entiendo como Dios los hizo sus criaturas favoritas.  
  
- No te enojes, además, tú tienes un nombre belicoso ¿no? - le dijo un siervo que pastaba no muy lejos - Heavyarms.  
  
- Ese nombre me lo dio un humano al que quise mucho - replicó - era tan distinto de los otros, aunque creo que juraba yo era un gato más grande que los demás.  
  
- Pero León no tiene nombre - el siervo miró al felino que bostezaba junto al príncipe - ¿por qué?  
  
- Jamás he salido del paraíso y ningún humano me lo ha dado, recuerda que ellos son los que le dan nombre a las cosas y a los seres vivos.  
  
- Zero - lo llamó Heero divertido - los leones y tigres de mi mundo son tan diferentes, son peligrosos, yo no podría sentarme al lado de un tigre o de un león sin temer por mi vida, o yo lo habría matado o ya estaría convertido en alimento para él y su camada.  
  
- ¡Los hombres saben asqueroso! - replicó el tigre - yo me comí a uno cuando estaba en la Tierra.  
  
- Heavyarms - lo regañó la voz del Señor.  
  
- Señor ¿ya puedo regresar? - le preguntó Heero.  
  
- ¿Has encontrado tu respuesta?  
  
- Aún no - bajó la cabeza - ni siquiera sé bien si debo plantearme la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí?  
  
- Usé la magia de los elfos para purificar en claro envenenado por la magia de Reelena cuando atacó a mi gente.  
  
- Esa no es la razón, Heero - lo corrigió - piénsalo de nuevo.  
  
- ¿No? - lo miró intrigado - Estaba agotado antes de eso porque le lancé un conjuro de amenaza a Reelena dos veces por atacar a mis elfos.  
  
- Bien, desde allí debes buscar tu respuesta.  
  
- Señor ¿Dúo y Quatre están bien?  
  
- Claro que sí ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
  
- Es que siento como si estuvieran a mi lado.  
  
- Es porque están a tu lado.  
  
Quatre abrió los ojos cuando una fuerte luz apareció a su lado, era muy extraño puesto que estaba seguro que aún no amanecía y quien dormía cerca de la ventana era Dúo del otro lado de la cama. Dúo también abrió los ojos y miró directamente a la luz donde destacaba la blanca figura de un hombre con bellísimas alas blancas.  
  
- Saludos, jóvenes elfos, yo soy Gabriel.  
  
- ¿Qué hace aquí un ángel? - le preguntó Dúo.  
  
- Arcángel - lo corrigió Gabriel con una gota cayendo por su lado - y soy el encargado de pasar mensajes desde arriba a este mundo ¿Acaso no lo saben? ¿No han oído hablar nunca de el arcángel de la anunciación?  
  
- No - respondieron al mismo tiempo y el pobre se fue de espaldas.  
  
- Bueno, no importa, -dijo levantándose - yo sólo tengo que decirles que Heero Yui se encuentra bien y que su alma se encuentra por ahora en el paraíso según lo establecido por Dios.  
  
- ¡Pero él sigue vivo! - reclamó Dúo.  
  
- ¿Lo establecido por Dios? - repitió Quatre.  
  
- Bueno, no les puedo decir nada más, esas son cosas de Él y yo no sé más, y aunque supiera, no podría decirles nada que Él no me ordenase.  
  
- Pero si nos puedes decir si regresará con nosotros.  
  
- Claro que sí, es visitante del paraíso porque el Señor quiere que descubra algo en su interior.  
  
- ¿Hasta cuando?  
  
- Hasta que resuelva el enigma que él mismo se planteó.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tardará?  
  
- No lo sé, los humanos son sumamente impredecibles - se encogió de hombros - Bueno, debo irme. No se angustien demasiado si no despierta, estará bien mientras esté en el paraíso, allí nada malo puede pasar. "O los querubines guardianes perderán su trabajo" - gruñó entre dientes - nos vemos y que Dios lo bendiga - desapareció en un pestañeo de luz.  
  
- ¿Qué piensas, Quatre?  
  
- Que es extraño, Dios debe tener algo muy especial en mente para retener al amo en el paraíso, son pocos lo humanos que pueden llegar hasta ahí y luego regresar, y su visita es brevísima, tan pronto lo ven son enviados de regreso si no es su hora.  
  
- Pero si fuera su hora, su cuerpo ya no espiraría y Él no habría enviado un mensajero a informarnos de todo ¿no crees?  
  
- Bueno, no podemos saberlo, sólo debemos someternos a su voluntad y esperar que el amo resuelva su problema para volver a verlo.  
  
Zech esperaba el regreso de su mensajero antes de poner de nuevo a su gente en movimiento pese a todas las insistencias del Duque Wufei. Incluso el Príncipe Trowa secundaba a este último diciendo que así le daban al enemigo el tiempo que necesitaba para hacerse más fuerte, pero él tenía a su cargo la mitad de las tropas y esperaba una respuesta de su prometida y del príncipe Yui, después de todo era también su problema.  
  
Los centinelas mantenían una guardia constante hacia todas las direcciones posibles esperando un posible ataque desde la capital, sin embargo, nada había pasado en tres días y comenzaban a murmurar que la gente de Oz era cobarde y que por qué no los perseguían.  
  
Amanecía el tercer día de ocupación cuando apareció por el horizonte, hacia las tierras de Yui, el mensajero de Zech con una tremenda noticia. Cruzó el foso y fue directamente con sus jefes para hablar con ellos sobre lo que le había dicho la princesa Noin.  
  
- Les traigo noticias del palacio - le dijo a los tres sentándose luego de saludar - la Señorita Noin envía sus felicitaciones a su gente y les pide que ustedes planeen el siguiente movimiento, que ella se encargará de administrar los reinos mientras tanto.  
  
- ¿Y Heero? - preguntó Trowa.  
  
- Su Alteza sufrió una recaída por usar su magia cuando aún no estaba totalmente repuesto, tal como se lo habían dicho antes, y en estos momentos no se encuentra en condiciones de ver a nadie - informó - y sus ayudantes no dejan que nadie se le acerque, no quieren que intente levantarse antes que esté totalmente repuesto, tantos en sus fuerzas físicas como mágicas.  
  
- Es lo más lógico, teniendo en cuenta lo testarudo que puede llegar a ser - aceptó Trowa - entonces, empezaremos a movilizarnos antes que nuestra gente se aburra con la espera.  
  
- Bien, entonces, que las tropas se apresten a partir esta misma tarde - aceptó Zech - no le demos más largas al asunto.  
  
Dúo estaba sentado en la cabecera de su amo leyendo un libro de cuentos de hadas. Se rió pensando en que muchos humanos no creían en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales con magia y pensaban que no eran más que invención de los autores y juglares, pero él sabía que las hadas, los duendes, los gnomos y otros seres existían igual que ellos, que posiblemente aquellas historias fueran ciertas o basadas en hechos reales.  
  
"Érase una vez un país lejano en donde habitaba un hermoso príncipe, él era muy rico en posesiones, pero su alma era muy pobre. Era un ser egoísta y caprichoso, nadie era tratado bien por su persona, ni siquiera aquellos que lo querían de verdad.  
  
Cierto día apareció una mujer harapienta pidiéndole le permitiera pasar la noche en su castillo a cambio de una hermosa rosa que parecía brillar en la oscuridad, cuyos pétalos relucían más que cualquier joya preciosa, pero el príncipe la rechazó y envió a su gente expulsar a "esa cosa tan fea" de sus tierras. Enfadada, la mujer se transformó en una hermosa hada y le dijo que él sería castigado por su soberbia. El joven le pidió perdón, pero el daño ya estaba hecho y el hada lanzó sobre él un hechizo que reflejó en su cuerpo su fealdad interior.  
  
- Cuando encuentres al amor verdadero volverás a la normalidad - le dijo - sin embargo, si cae el último pétalo de esta rosa cuando tú cumplas los 21 años sin que lo hayas encontrado, te quedarás así para siempre - y desapareció.  
  
De inmediato el castillo y todos sus habitantes calleron bajo el mismo hechizo que atrapaba a su amo, cada uno se convirtió en aquella cosa o herramienta que utilizaba para cumplir sus labores y el palacio que hasta ese momento había sido el más hermoso, se volvió en el lugar más tétrico y horripilante jamás visto.  
  
El joven príncipe se amargó al verse reflejado en los espejos de su palacio y los destruyó junto con todas las imágenes que mostraban su belleza anterior pues creía que era imposible que alguien lo amase con esa horrible apariencia que ahora tenía, aunque comprendía que era sólo su culpa..."  
  
- ¿Qué lees? - le preguntó Quatre sentándose a su lado con un libro en las manos también.  
  
- La Bella y la Bestia - le mostró el libro - es un joven hechizado por un hada por tener el corazón de piedra y que debe encontrar el amor verdadero antes de cumplir 21 años.  
  
- A ti siempre te han gustado las historias de amor - le dijo divertido - a mí me gustan las aventuras, encontré esta - le mostró - "Corazón de dragón", es genial, el dragón le dio la mitad de su corazón a un príncipe que luego sería rey para que pudiera gobernar con justicia, aunque creo que de esos seres ya no quedan en este mundo.  
  
- Eso crees tú, el Duque Wufei tiene uno llamado Shenlong.  
  
- ¡Me encantaría conocerlo! - dijo asombrado.  
  
- Debes pedírselo a él, pero que sea junto con alguien, yo no confío en él como lo hace el amo - levantó el libro y lo volvió a bajar - ¿Las escamas de dragón no tienen propiedades curativas? - dijo pensativo.  
  
- Claro que sí, pero tendríamos que ir con el dragón a ver si nos convida algunas, ni de broma se las robaría, los dragones son archi conocidos por su mal genio - asintió - pero si nos alejamos del amo pondremos nuestras vidas en peligro y lo mismo haremos con la de él.  
  
- Debo decírselo e ir por las escamas de Dragón para poder sanarlo por completo - asintió.  
  
- Está en el paraíso ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Haré un conjuro para ir con él.  
  
- Dúo, pones en peligro tu vida, éso no le va a gustar nada al amo.  
  
- Yo le diré que tú irás por las escamas del dragón mientras tú vas por ellas, así me podrás sanar si el conjuro no resulta.  
  
- Estás loco ¿sabes? - lo miró unos segundos y le vio tan decidido que al final aceptó - está bien, iré, pero ten cuidado.  
  
- Gracias, Quatre.  
  
Heero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio frente a él a su pequeño Dúo que se echó en sus brazos al verlo.  
  
"¡Oh, bendito este día presentido! ¡Bendito nuestro encuentro! A mi lado como un sueño te vi.  
El ideal se hizo carne porque así estaba escrito.  
Era ley del destino que vinieras a m".  
  
Dúo se sonrió ampliamente al ver a su querido amo de nuevo, estaba tan hermoso como lo recordaba. Había sido difícil llegar a su lado, en especial porque por el camino de la muerte Shinigami había pretendido engañarlo para tomar su alma, si no fuera porque su madre, tan bella y buena ella, lo había hablado nunca habría encontrado el camino hacia el paraíso.  
  
"En el óvalo puro de tu rostro perfecto;  
en la gracia y las líneas de tu cuerpo; en tu voz sugerente; en el eco de emoción y de afecto que halla en bien en ti, signos de amor puso Dios".  
  
Aquel hermoso rincón del paraíso pareció llenarse de hermosa luz, una luz que venía del amor de esos seres que se reencontraban en un mundo perfecto de alegría y paz rotunda. Dúo sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar sin control, era realmente feliz de estar entre sus brazos.  
  
"Inspiración mía; la vida que las luchas consumen ahoga en ti, como en fuente de piedad, su inquietud;  
en mi herida eres venda; la palabra, en mi numén;  
dulcedumbre en mis hieles y en mi amor, plenitud".  
  
Heero se ahogó en sus orbes violetas al encontrarse con su dulce mirada, pero de inmediato una duda se anidó en su corazón ¿qué hacía allí su pequeño y amado elfo? La única manera de llegar a este mundo era muriendo.  
  
- ¡Dúo! - lo apretó contra su pecho angustiado acariciando sus cabellos - ¿qué te ha pasado, amor mío?  
  
- Amo, no se angustie, por favor, no estoy muerto todavía - le sonrió apoyándose en su pecho mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha - hice un conjuro para llegar hasta usted, aunque he necesitado más magia de la que puedo usar para lograrlo.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decirme?  
  
- Bueno, estábamos leyendo y Quatre me mencionó a los dragones, así que busqué uno y encontré que el Señor Wufei tiene el último de ellos, así que mi hermano fue a pedirle unas escamas para hacer un brebaje curativo especial, como no nos podemos apartar mucho de su lado sin que su salud se resienta y nuestra propia magia se opaque, yo vine a decirle esto, además, yo quería verlo, hace unos días...  
  
- Respira, Dúo - lo interrumpió y se sentó con él sobre el pasto con él sobre sus piernas y abrazado a su pecho.  
  
- Es que pronto debo regresar, mi magia se agota y sería presa fácil de Shinigami cuando trate de regresar - le sonrió.  
  
- Es el elfo más hablador que he llegado a conocer - dijo divertido Zero levantándose del pasto donde dormitaba, echándole una ojeada.  
  
- ¿El león me habló? - dijo asustado  
  
- ¡Ay, Dúo! - se rió el Señor a sus espaldas - Estás en el paraíso ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Cierto - se calmó - Perdone, Señor, por haber venido sin pedir su autorización, yo sé que debo seguir sus designios sin decir nada, pero...  
  
- Cállate, Dúo - le dijo Heero - deja que te responda.  
  
- Mi Padre te permitió entrar al paraíso y por eso envió a tu madre en tu ayuda en el túnel de la muerte, tú sabes que nada pasa sin que Él lo sepa - apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del elfo.  
  
- Es cierto - repitió sonrojándose - bueno, ya le dije a qué venía, y que el príncipe Zech, el príncipe Trowa y el Duque Wufei ya entraron en los territorios de Oz y se han adueñado del fuerte del bosque...  
  
- Dúo - lo regañó Heero - respira tranquilo.  
  
- Lo siento, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo...  
  
- Debes irte ya, Dúo, el sol está por ponerse y tu magia se desvanecerá con la luz del día - le informó el Señor - y te necesito en la Tierra esperando el regreso de tu príncipe.  
  
- Adiós, amo - le dio un último abrazo - Gracias, Señor - entró en el túnel y regresó al mundo de los vivos sin problemas.  
  
Quatre se sentó junto a su hermano realmente cansado, el usar la magia para ir y venir del castillo del Duque Wufei había sido uno de los conjuros más fuertes de los que había usado, pero había conseguido su propósito, el dragón le había dado varias de sus escamas para preparar el brebaje, pero ya tendría que esperar a que volviera a amanecer, su magia estaba agotada y aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que anocheciera.  
  
Dúo abrió los ojos un poco después, el viaje había resultado muy cansador, pero había valido la pena. Sonrió a su hermano que estaba a su lado y se enderezó del costado de su amo donde se había acostado en el momento de hacer el conjuro para separar su alma de su cuerpo.  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue? - se preguntaron al mismo tiempo y ambos se rieron.  
  
- El dragón me dio un montón de escamas - le mostró el saco en que estaban - con ellas podríamos curar a un batallón.  
  
- A mí también me fue bien, el amo está en el paraíso muy bien cuidado, pero se asustó al verme, pensó que algo malo me había pasado.  
  
- Es lógico, la manera más fácil de llegar a allá es por medio de la muerte ¿recuerdas?  
  
- Pero también vi a nuestra madre - le sonrió - El Señor la envió a ayudarme a llegar a mi destino.  
  
- ¿Ella está en el paraíso?  
  
- Sí, junto a otros elfos que se entregaron al poder de Dios antes de morir.  
  
- Que bueno - suspiró - ahora descansa, anochece y ya no tenemos magia, mañana prepararemos el conjuro que ha de despertar al amo.  
  
"Ven a mí. Confundamos nuestras sendas ¡Bendito el abrojo y la espina si me hieren por ti!  
Que marcháramos juntos para siempre, está escrito.  
Era ley del destino que vinieras a m".  
  
Heero miraba el camino por donde su querido elfo se había alejado de él, quería seguirlo, pero sabía que él jamás encontraría el camino de regreso sin haber encontrado primero la respuesta del por qué debía quedarse.  
  
Se sentó nuevamente en el pasto mirando el cielo, el señor le había dicho que se lo planteara desde el momento en que le lanzó aquel conjuro a Reelena... ¿sería éso? Era posible que sí, había lanzado su conjuro con toda la ira de su alma y dijo que no descansaría hasta ver su sangre derramada, pero la magia había escapado de sus manos y no tenía ni la más remota idea qué había pasado con ella.  
  
Miró a los animales que formaban parte de aquel hermoso paraíso y se preguntó también por qué no se sentía a gusto, aquella paz que allí se respiraba no era para él.  
  
- Heero, creo que debes olvidar la vida del otro mundo para apreciar esta - le dijo el Señor - no sé por qué ustedes son así, tan belicosos ¿de qué parte de nosotros habrá salido aquella sed de dominación de unos sobre otros?  
  
- Si no lo sabe usted, menos he de saberlo yo, Señor - señaló Heero divertido - la Biblia dice que fuimos hechos a imagen de Dios, así que en alguna de sus tres partes debe de haber algo malo...  
  
- Heero, no seas hereje - se sonrió también - tal vez lo adquirieron cuando comieron del fruto del bien y del mal.  
  
Trowa iba encabezando ahora las avanzadas de sus huestes, era todo muy extraño, no habían encontrado ninguna resistencia en ninguno de los pueblos que habían entrado mientras se dirigían a la capital, incluso habían llegado a darle alimentos a sus hombres y ayudado a encontrar los caminos más accesibles para cruzar el reino sin problemas.  
  
- Sigo sin entender nada - le dijo a Wufei que cabalgaba a su lado - ¿Acaso la gente de aquí no quiere a Traize?  
  
- Yo le pregunté a su gente, dicen que desde que Lady Reelena se hizo su amiga, él ha cambiado mucho, ya no le importa nada que no sea destruir al pueblo de Yui, incluso ni su propia vida es valiosa si con ello logra destruir al amo de los elfos.  
  
- Reelena es una arpía.  
  
- Que no te escuche Zech, aún está preocupado por lo que le pudo haber hecho la magia de Yui a su querida hermana.  
  
- Pero si ella se lo buscó, hasta a él y a su gente los traicionó.  
  
- Si, lo sé, pero es difícil romper los lazos familiares - miró a sus hombres - me preguntaron por Su Alteza y les dije que estaba bien y que tan pronto pudiera, vendría a tomar el mando, pero creo que los elfos nos han mentido - le dijo en voz baja acercándose a él - ¿por qué nadie puede verlo? Yo creo que está muy mal y no quieren que lo sepamos.  
  
- No lo creo así, tú conoces bastante bien a mi primo. Si ya pasó por encima de las precauciones de ellos y quedó debilitado cuando hizo el conjuro para limpiar el claro antes que salieramos ¿no crees que haría lo mismo si supiera que ya hemos entrado en batalla? Hacen bien en no preocuparlo hasta que esté realmente bien.  
  
- Espero que sea así, o tendrás que encargarte de darle un heredero al reino de Yui y al tuyo.  
  
- Cállate, Wufei - le dijo furioso y se adelantó, no le gustaba que le recordara por qué lo habían comprometido con Lady Catherin y el motivo por el que no se podía quedar con Quatre.  
  
- Oye, no te enfades - lo siguió asombrado, nunca lo había visto reaccionar así, Trowa era tan imperturbable como Heero.  
  
Era la primera vez desde que llegaba al palacio Yui que Dúo no veía el amanecer, normalmente se despertaba para sentir como regresaban sus poderes con la luz del sol, pero esta mañana pasó de largo, se quedó dormido, y no se despertó hasta que un suave golpe en la puerta y la voz de uno de los criados les informó que pronto servirían el desayuno y si querían que se los trajeran a la habitación.  
  
- Bajaremos a desayunar - dijo Quatre desperezándose.  
  
- Claro que sí, joven Quatre.  
  
Dúo se enderezó e imitó a su hermano estirándose como gato, había descansado tan bien, que se sentía con ánimos de empezar a preparar el brebaje y el conjuro que habría de traer a su querido amo de regreso a la tierra de los vivos.  
  
- Bajemos a desayunar, Dúo, cuando tengamos completamente repuestas nuestras fuerzas, prepararemos el brebaje para el amo y con el mejor conjuro de sanación que tengamos, traeremos al amo de vuelta.  
  
- Claro que sí - sonrió feliz y comenzó a vestirse apresuradamente.  
  
Ambos chicos se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, estaban felices de haber encontrado algo que los ayudaría mucho a traer de regreso el alma del amo. Sin embargo, Heero aún no estaba seguro si la respuesta que había encontrado a su interrogante era realmente la correcta...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Hola otra vez, sé que me estoy tardando un poco en subir estos capítulos, pero es que se me echó a perder la disquetera (mala, mala, lee pero no graba ¡BUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA!) Así que los voy a tener que poner en un CD, pero para ello necesito terminar la historia completa, así que para cuando ustedes lean esta nota, el resto ya estará arriba.  
Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero Dúo leía la Bella y la Bestia y el inicio es la introducción de la novela que sacaron de la película de Walt Disney y Corazón de Dragón es una película en que Sean Conery hacía la voz del último de los dragones y que me gustó mucho. Y lo de las escamas, bueno, en realidad era la sangre pero ¿cómo obtener la sangre del pobre animal sin herirlo primero? Así que serán las escamas después de todo se supone que tenían seis corridas de estas y por ello era tan difícil herirlos.  
Bueno, es todo por este capitulo, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews, a ver si hago otra historia con personajes fantásticos.  
Y gracias por los que me escribieron, yo no podría seguir publicando si no supiera que alguien lee mis locuras.  
¡Nos vemos!  
Shio Chang Ah, una cosa, mis elfos no están basados en el Señor de los anillos (no he visto la película todavía, ninguna de las tres porque no me gusta Tolkien), simplemente los saqué de la mitología inglesa y los adapté a mi manera, claro que si tienen algunas características propias de los personajes de esta novela (como las orejas y su belleza), pero tienen la misma magia que le otorgó la autora de Harry Potter (esta sí me gusta, estoy ansiosa por saber cuando veremos el sexto libro). 


	12. Agonia

Amado elfo Agonía  
  
Heero aúm dudaba de haber dado con la respuesta correcta a su interrogante, pero sabía que la única manera de saberlo era preguntándole al señor. Si aquella no era la respuesta, sólo tendría que seguir pensando, opero si lo era, podría estar de regreso con Dúo y con Quatre muy pronto.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Heero?  
  
- Es porque lancé dos veces el hechizo de amenaza contra Reelena ¿verdad? mientras no se lo retire no podré marcharme.  
  
- Veo que has razonado muy bien, Heero - le sonrió - esa es la razón por la que permanecías aquí, y es cierto, queremos que lo retires, después de todo, ella no les hizo nada y la venganza no te llevará a ninguna otra parte más que al infierno.  
  
- Entiendo, pero para retirar el conjuro necesito regresar a mi cuerpo primero.  
  
- Tus queridos elfos te están allanando el camino de regreso, así que no tte preocupes, muy pronto dejarás el paraíso.  
  
- No es que no me haya gustado el lugar - miró a su alrededor - pero creo que es un poco aburrido y estoy feliz de regresar con los míos.  
  
- No te preocupes, el día que vuelvas a estar en este mundo no recordarás tu vida pasada y podrás disfrutarlo como se debe - le sonrió - pero te pido que nadie sepa de tus experiencias aquí, el resto de la humanidad puede desconfiar de tu palabra.  
  
- Si, Señor, callaré lo que he visto.  
  
Dúo estaba recogiendo las hierbas que complementarían el brebaje para su amo vigilado de cerca por Rashid, que no dejaba de llamar amo a Quatre haciendo que este se ruborizara dado que era hombre del príncipe Trowa, en el huerto del palacio. Allí había distintos tipos de plantas comestibles y verduras, desde desde las más pequeñas a las más grandes, incluso en el fondo habían árboles frutales.  
  
- El amo tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar el castillo - dijo sonriéndo mientras tomaba algonas hojas de parra y otras de peral - sería mejor con la fruta, pero en esta época no las hay frescas - le dijo al hombre que no le respondía - Rashid.  
  
- ¿Diga, joven Dúo?  
  
- Ya comenzaba a pensar que no hablabas.  
  
- Es que usted habla por los dos, joven.  
  
- No le creo así - caminó un poco y se agachó a recoger unas ramitas de malva y de ruda - ¿Qué más me falta? - miró la cesta en que echaba las hojas y enumeró - tengo la menta, las hojas de parra, de peral, de malva, de ruda... Me faltan solamente las hojas del nogal.  
  
- Por aquí, joven Dúo - lo guió hacia donde estaba el florecido árbol.  
  
- Gracias, Rashid, con esto más todo lo que haya conseguido mi hermano podremos despertar al amo.  
  
"Mi fe muerta tú has hecho que en destellos irradie;  
eres hostia en mis labios y, hecho aliento, tú estás en mi sangre. Por eso, ya la mano de nadie logrará separarte de mi vida, jamás".  
  
Regresaron al castillo y Dúo se dirigió a la cocina donde Quatre preparaba ya el inicio del brebaje. Le agradeció a Rashid su compañía y ayuda y luego se dedicó a entregarle los ingredientes que se cocinaban lentamente junto con sus palabras.  
  
- Aclara,  
la luz blanca del alba recubra de paz mi alma,  
resplandece todo de calma,  
llegando hasta la cama,  
donde mi amo descansa.  
  
- Aclara,  
la luz alba del día se convierta en guía,  
me ayude a regresar a mi dueño, le saque del profundo sueño y lo regrese a esta vida.  
  
Quatre aplicó al oír las últimas palabras de su hermano el último de los ingredientes, una escama de dragón y retrocedió al ver que un vapor de extraños colores dorados salía despedido del caldero y comenzaba a vagar hacia arriba, buscando algo.  
  
- Vapor de vida,  
vapor de salud, transita este mundo y llega hasta mi dueño.  
Ve y quítale ese sueño tan frío y profundo,  
¡Dale una salida!  
  
A la voz de los elfos el vapor pareció tomar la forma de un pequeño dragón y salío disparado hacia la habitación del príncipe. Dúo y Quatre lo siguieron raudamente y alcanzaron a llegar a la habitació para ver como el vapor entraba por las fosas nasales del durmiente que se elevaba unos centímetros en el aire elnvuelto en una densa capa de vapor dorado y que luego bajaba nuevamente sobre la cama.  
  
Los dos corrieron a ponerse a cada lado de su amo y lo vieron abrir los ojos lentamente como si despertara de un agradable y repardor sueño. Los miró y les tendió las manos y amobos se echaron al mismo tiempo sobre su pecho.  
  
- ¡AMO, AL FIN DESPIERTA! - gimió Dúo llorando, quatre lo imitaba pero sin decir palabra - ¡YO NO QUERÍA PERDER LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A VERLO AQUÍ!  
  
- Ya, Dúo, no seas escandaloso - lo besó el la frente y miró a Quatre - ¿Qué pasa, pequeño?  
  
- ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ QUE ESTÉ BIEN!  
  
- Ya, no es para tanto.  
  
- Estuvo los cuatro primeros días muy mal, amo - repiró profundo Quatre - temíamos que se nos fuera a morir, luego vino el ángel...  
  
- Arcángel - lo corrigió Heero interrumpiéndolo - él se puede enojar.  
  
- Como sea - sonrió - y nos dijo que estaba en el paraíso. Dúo lo fue a ver y yo a buscar las escamas de Dragón y...  
  
- Te pareces a Dúo - sentenció divertido - lo quieren decir todo en un minuto y no toman aire.  
  
- Amo ¿tiene hambre? - le preguntó Dúo enderezándose.  
  
- Claro que sí, aunque me siento muy bien.  
  
- Las escamas de dragón tienen grandes propiedades curativas, pero el vapor del brebaje hizo sólo el trabajo no hubo necesidad de usarlo - dijo Quatre - ¡Dejamos el brebaje en el caldero! - salió corriendo y casi botó a la princesa Noin - ¡Disculpe, señorita, pero voy apurado!  
  
- ¿Se puede pasar?  
  
- Claro, Lucrecia, pasa - le dijo Heero y Dúo se sonrió al verla sorprendida - pideme de comer, Dúo, y ayuda a tu hermano en su locura.  
  
- Claro que sí, amo - salió haciéndole una reverencia a la joven y también corrió por las escaleras.  
  
- Ese par de locos.  
  
Las huestes aliadas descansaban a la entrada de la capital de Oz, un pueblo bastante extraño para ellos, dado que se notaba a la distancia su gran prosperidad por las formas de las casas y el hecho que allí no hubiese una muralla protegiéndola ¿Eran muy engreídos o totalmente idiotas que el acceso a la capital era tan fácil?  
  
Zech había hecho detener las tropas a unas horas de sdistancia para trazar un plan de ataque conjunto, de seguro no podía ser tan fácil llegar a Traize como se vveía a simple vista.  
  
- Estos o son estúpidos o nos han tendido una trampa - dijo Wufei sentándose en el improvisado consejo de guerra - no puedo creer que hayamos llegado hasta aquí sin botar más pólvora que la que usamos en el fuerte del bosque hace una semana.  
  
- Yo tampoco - admitió Trowa - nada podría hacerme creer que no hay gato encerrado en todo este asunto. Digo, por muy malo que sea su gobernante, no entiendo cómo podría perder tanto la lealtad hacia él al grado de ayudar al enemigo.  
  
- No confío en Traize - dijo Zech - estoy seguro que esta ayuda es falsa, que lo hacen porque él se los ordenó.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos? De seguro ya saben que estamos ubicados aquí y que muchos de nuestros hombres están confiados de ganar fácilmente y regresar pronto a casa - dijo Trowa.  
  
- Debemos averiguar que nos espera dentro de la cuidad - señaló Wufei.  
  
- Pero ¿cómo?  
  
Heero desacansaba tranquilo sentado en el jardín mirando a Dúo que coría persiguiendo a Quatre por todos lados mientras jugaban como niños junto a los pequeños de Rashid.  
  
- Señor Heero ¿qué hará? El amo Trowa debe estar esperando noticias suyas, aunque nosotros no hemos tenido noticias de su parte.  
  
- ¡Es que no han tenido que batirse en días! - gritó mientras corría tras los chicos - están todos bien.  
  
- Eso es bueno, eso significa que Traize quiere tratar la paz sin derramar más sangre - dijo Heero.  
  
Dúo atrapó al pequeño Salim y lo llevó junto a su padre.  
  
- ¡Tengo un rehén! - gritó al otro grupo que se detuvo - ¡y lo transformo en mi ayudante!  
  
- ¡Gua! - gritaron y se lanzaron a correr en todas direcciones.  
  
- Estos chiquillos - se rió Rashid - y ellos igual lo parecen.  
  
- Ellos tendrán 18 años, pero son niños por dentro aún - asintió - me gusta verlos jugar felices, pero igaul tendremos que ir a buscar a Traize para así terminar la guerra.  
  
"Las flores son mi amor y mi ternura,  
mis más puros ideales.  
POr qué tengo no sé la desventura de amr su vida efímera. Locura son por eso mis sueños inmortales".  
  
De repente el cielo se oscureció totalmente y todos levantaron la mirada al cielo, casi de inmediato se largó a llover y todos tuvieron que regresar corriendo adentro del castillo. Sin embargo, cuando al fin estuvieron dentro, estaban totalmente empapados.  
  
- ¡Que mala suerte! - lloriqueó Salim mirando hacia el empapado jardín - yo quería ganar el juego.  
  
- ¿Por qué no juegan a la escondida aquí dentro? - les ofreció Heero - siempre que no boten nada ¿les parece?  
  
- Claro que sí - los cinco niños lo abrazaron y Dúo y Quatre lo besaron y siguieron a los chicos para jugar a las escondidas.  
  
Zech miró el cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras de lluvia y salió de la carpa en que estaban reunidos.  
  
- ¡Cubran los cañones y la pólvora! - ordenó - ¡No nos servirán de nada si se mojan!  
  
- Maldición - gruño Wufei - debemos retroceder un poco, no podemos dejar el campamento cerca de los árboles, no vaya a caer una tormenta sobre nosostros.  
  
- ¡Que los hombres cubran a los caballos, no se vayan a asustar! - ordenó Trowa saliendo también.  
  
El mal tiempo acarreaba un sin fin de problemas para ellos, si se les mojaban los cañones y la pólvora, la artillería quedaría inutilizada, si los animales lo estaban bien amarrados se asustarían con los ruidos de la tormenta y se escaparían y quien sabe cuanto daño harían en el campamento.  
  
- ¡Cuiden los alimentos y que no se apaguen las fogatas! - ordenó Wufei, sabía que si pasaba esto último sería prácticamente imposible volver a encender fuego con la leña mojada - ¡Cubran los leños! - volvió a gritar.  
  
Un trueno espantoso se escuchó a la distancia y el ruido que hisieron los caballos espantados se hizo ensordecedor para quenes estaban a su alrededor.  
  
El agua caía a cántaros y al poco rato el barríal era tremendo, sin embargo, no hacía mayores daños dado que ellos estaban sobre una meseta en lo alto de una colina, pero era peligroso ya que así no podrían molilizar más que a la infantería, no podrían mover a los caballos, no podía arriesgarse a que se rompieran una pata.  
  
- Lo único bueno de esto es que las tropas de Oz no pueden atacarnos - señaló un soldado junto a Trowa- aunque nosotros estemos en las mismas condiciones.  
  
Heero miró el cielo preocupado, esa mañana había amanecido hermosa, nada presagiaba aquella terrible tempestad ¿que había hecho cambiar tan drásticamente el clima? Miró a Dúo y Quatre que le leían cuentos a los niños del castillo y volvió la mirada hacia afuera.  
  
"Mientras cae la lluvia, cuyo cántico alegra,  
las sombras de sus lutos tiende la noche negra.  
¡Y cómo en esta tarde huracanada, cómo extrañas vibraciones de tempestad yo siento en mi lama! Que preludie sinfonías el viento;  
sobre la madre tierra lloren nubes de plomo".  
  
- Érase una vez, en un ppaís lejano, dos jóvenes reyes que finalmente tenían una linda hija - leía Dúo en voz alta a los chicos que lo miraban atento - a su bautizo asistieron todas las personas de los confines del reino e incluso algunos vecinos lejanos, como era el caso del Rey Juan Carlos y su hijo Felipe, quien tenía cuatro años.  
  
- ¡Como Said! - dijeron los chicos.  
  
- Los reyes estaban muy contentos, en su pequeña hija estaría la unión de ambos reinos cuando contrajera matrimonio con el pequeño Felipe - continuó riendo - Ella sería llamada Aurora porque era tan bella como esa hora del día. A la fiesta llegaron, también, tres hadas madrinas que les concederían sus dones a la pequeña princesita.  
  
- Los chicos están emocionados escuchando - se rió Rashid.  
  
- Los veo - sonrió con ternura - ellos deberían tener muchos chicos escuchándolos, jugando con ellos, así serían siempre felices.  
  
- Pero cuando las hadas daban sus buenos dones a la pequeña, un gran estruendo llenó la sala de humo negro - leyó Dúo - y de entre sus sombras surgió una malvada Bruja que dijo: "Que hermosa fiesta, pero a mí no me han invitado", una de las hadas, enfadada por su interrupción le replicó: "es que no te queríamos aqu". Al oír esto la malvada burja se enfado y dijo: "Ella será la más bell entre las bellas, la más dulce y cariñosa, su voz será más hermosa que la de las más hermosas aves cantantes, pero un día, cuando cumpla 16 años, se clavará un dedo con un huso y morir". Diciendo esto desapareció entro una nube negra.  
  
- ¡Bruja mala! - exclamaron los niños.  
  
- Todos los presentes se pusieron a llorar por la pequeña princesita. Sim embargo, una de las hadas no había entregado sus dones y le dijo a los reyes que si bien no podía revertir la maldición, podía transformarla: "Cuando cumplas los 16 años te pincharas el dedo con el huso, pero no morirás, sino que caerás en un profundo sueño y contigo todos los de este reino".  
  
Heero se volvió a acercar a la ventana a mirar la lluvia, acababa de darse cuenta que estaba en agonía, pero no de enfermedad física, sino del alma. Quería ver a Dúo y Quatre siempre felices, y aquello significaba verlos rodeados de niños ¿Cómo darles hermosos hijos si ninguno podía tenerlos?  
  
"Más vibrante que el arpa es la lluvia; macabra repercute su música, al rechinar la puerta que se entreabre al conjuro de su voz sin palabra.  
Más humana que el hombre es la lluvia; en el germen pone notas fecundas y su canto despierta el concierto de vidas simientes que duermen".  
  
Volvió su mirada a los chicos que escuchaban atentamente el cuento de los elfos y se dedicó a escucharlos mientras esperaba que la cena estuviera servida...  
  
Trowa, Zech y Wufei descansaban luego de correr para todos lados vigilando que la tormenta no causara estragos entre sus huestes. Los caballos estaban bien, los cañones y la pólvora se encontraban a reparo, las fogatas continuaban encendidas y habían conseguido junto con los pontoneros levantar una barricada y varias zanjas por donde circulaba el agua de manera que no se acumulara demasiado en torno a ellos.  
  
- Echo de menos mi casita - murmuró Wufei tratando de secarse un poco el cabello con una manta - odio el agua, y más cuando está fría.  
  
- Deja de quejarte, Wufei ¿qué pensarán de tí nuestro hombres?  
  
- De seguro se quejan de lo mismo - murmuró aún más bajo - pero, en fin, nada se puede hacer hasta que hayamos detenido a Traize no podremos regresar.  
  
- Espero que pronto esté lista la comida - dijo Zech que no participaba casi de la conversación de los más jóvenes - y que la lluvia deje de caer, es peligroso para nosotros, quedaríamos estancados en el barro.  
  
- Mi gente piensa lo mismo - admitió Trowa - pero ellos mismos admiten que Oz queda en la misma situación, así que nos mantiene relativamente seguros.  
  
- Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar - dijo Zech sentándose con los brazos en la nuca - Dios nos dirá.  
  
- Ojalá y Yui llegue antes que nos tomemos la cuidad.  
  
- Si es que los elfos lo dejan salir del palacio - dijo Trowa pensando en Quatre - espero que en casa estén todos bien.  
  
Durante la cena Dúo notó a su amo preocupado, estaba más atento a lo que pasaba fuera del castillo que a lo que se conversaba en la mesa ¿qué lo angustiaba? Acarició su brazo que descansaba sobre el brazo de la silla y puso su mano en la de su amo. Era una lástima que no fuera su don el leer la mente de los demás, así podría saber en qué pensaba, y tampoco podía usar un conjuro, estaba demasiado oscuro como para tener siquiera un poquito de magia.  
  
Quatre, por su parte, había estado un poco ausente escuchando las voces en la lluvia para saber como estaba el señor Trowa, pero un dolor lo trajo de regreso, el amo tenía el alma llena de una terrible angustia, su alma había caído en una dolorosa agonía que no llegaba a reflejarse en su cara, pero que él podía sentir demasiado bien. Miró a Dúo y notó que estaba preocupado, también había notado aquel extraño silencio en que su amo se había sumido.  
  
"Rebeldes por instinto, mis propios sentimientos se alivian cuando el cielo diluvia sin reposo,  
cuando el mar se ha encrespado, cuando silban los vientos.  
Es extraño mi anhelo; yo amo el tempestuoso invierno y, con deleite, miro el cielo borroso cuando serpentean relámpagos sangrientos".  
  
Dúo notó la mirada de su hermano y trató de sonreeír, pero la miara de Quatre le dijo que el alma del amo sufría por algo, que tenía que ver con ellos de seguro, pero que no alcanzaba a comprender. Cerró los ojos y miró hacia el pasado y descubrió que la angustia había empezado cuando leía el cuento a los niños en el gran salón.  
  
"Su ruido melodioso, el rumor de su cántico conmueven y extasían mi espíritu romántico encendiendo en mi alma sentimientos de nieve.  
He señado mil veces que la dulce sien amada,  
mientras afuera ruge el viento y mientras llueve,  
junto a la mía sueña en la misma almohada".  
  
Heero notó la insistente mirada de sus elfos y trató de concentarse en ellos, pero el dolor había hecho mella en su alma y le costaba montones esbozar siquiera una sonrisa falsa. tomó los dedos de Dúo que descansaban en su mano y los acarició ¿Cómo decirles que los amaba pero que los dejaba ir para que formaran sus propias familias y se llenaran de hermosos y dulces hijos? Le dolía el sólo imaginarse que alguien más pudiera llegar a tener lo que había sido suyo.  
  
- Creo que debo ir a dormir - dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en especial - apenas me recupero y no quiero tener una recaída con este clima.  
  
Dúo y quatre asintieron y lo acompañaron. les preocupaba mucho la actitud que había tomado su amo. Luego de ayudarlo a desvestirse, lo taparon y ambos salieron de la alcoba para que descansara y poder hablar a solas sobre lo que le pasaba.  
  
"Lejos de los afectos, en mi lecho de enfermo escuchando la lluvia que desciende me duermo.  
¿Qué largas son mis noches! ¡Qué rebeldes mis males!  
Con el sueño yo engaño las heridas que ha abierto la decepción en mi alma. Las olvido despierto escuchando la lluvia que azota los cristales".  
  
Débiles lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Heero, débiles sollosos que apenas y se escuchaban en el silencio de la habitación. No podía contenerlos, le dolía demasiado saber que con todo el amor que les tenía, nunca les podría dar lo que verdaderamente ellos se merecían para ser felices.  
  
Quatre se sentó en la antecámara de la habitación de su amo y Dúo se sentó ffrente a él esperando que le contara lo que le pasaba al amo.  
  
- El amo está llorando por nosotros, Dúo, algo le hace pensar que para ser felices no debemos seguir a su lado.  
  
- Yo miré hacia el pasado y esto viende del momento en que leía aquel cuento a los niños del castillo. Creo que también la lluvia lo ha afectado bastante, se ha dedicaado a escucharla a ella y no ha prestado atención a nada más.  
  
- Quisiera saber que piensa el amo, no podemos dejar que su alma caiga en aquella agonía dolorosa, los humanos no son fuertes ante un dolor semejante y podríamos perderlo de manera definitiva.  
  
- Y este tipo de dolores ¿no lo curará el brebaje que preparamos esta mañana?  
  
- No, Dúo, nada puede curar los dolores del alma, hacerlo sería usar la magia en contra de la voluntad de aquel a quien se le aplica y nos significaría perdernos en su memoria, borrarnos de su recuerdo de manera permanente.  
  
- Pero ¿por qué le pasa esto al amo? Debería estar feliz, está casi totalmente repuesto, pronto podrá hacer uso total de su magia. No lo entiendo, Quatre ¿Por qué de repente tiene lastimada el alma?  
  
- No lo sé, Dúo, yo sólo sé que sufre una terrible angustia por nosotros, no puedo llegar a saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que lo tiene en ese estado.  
  
- Dberíamos preguntarle, tal vez deje que le ayudemos y podríamos aliviar su dolor sin necesidad de usar la magia.  
  
- Bien.  
  
Ambos elfos entraron en la habitación y cada uno se sentó a un lado de su amo para preguntarle, pero él dormía profundamente, pero tenía marcado el sendero que las lágrimas habían seguido por su rostro, al parecer aún en sueños ellas caían con dolor.  
  
- Amo - susurró Dúo dolido acariciando las acaloradas mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que no cesaban de caer - no sufra así, me parte el corazón que usted llore.  
  
- Amo - Quatre apoyó su mejilla en su frente y se asustó - tiene fiebre de nuevo, Dúo.  
  
- Es por el llanto - dijo enderezándose - no nos queda más que cuidarlo de nuevo, sólo que a la mañana le daremos de beber el "draconus potions" para que se recupere por lo menos de los dolores corporales y le haremos ir al campo de batalla.  
  
- Aquello no está bien, Dúo, aún no regresa su magia.  
  
- Quatre, debemos distraerlo de aquello que le provoca dolor, aunque seamos nosotros, y la batalla lo hará olvidarlo por lo menos un tiempo hasta que podamos averiguar qué es lo que le pasa.  
  
- Espero que no sea un traspié tu idea, Dúo.  
  
Ambos se acostaron y se dispusieron a dormir al lado de su querido amo. Sin embargo, ninguno fue capaz de conciliar el dueño por la angustia que les provocaba ver a su amo en aquel lamentable estado...  
  
Heero despertó por la mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero siempre abrazado por sus queridos elfos, uno de cada lado. Separó el brazo izquierdo de la espalda de Dúo y separó el dosel para ver si ya había amanecido. No, aún no. Soltó la cortina y acarició la espalda de Dúo lentamente con ternura. Cerró los ojos y sintió que las lágrimas volvían a ellos, que el dolor regresaba a su pecho.  
  
Volteó la cabeza hacia Quatre y movió con cuidado el brazo derecho para acariciarlo también. Sabía que sería doloroso dejarlos partir, pero tendría que hacerlo para que fueran felices.  
  
"Quien mane sangre de una oculta herida;  
quien lleve en su alma una aflicción secreta,  
quien pierda, en dudas de una angustia inquieta,  
la fe que puso en el amor de su vida.  
Quien el amor ha de sentir, que anida Como un dogal que su garganta aprieta,  
Comprenderá esta estrofa que el poeta Rubricó con pluma suicida".  
  
Dúo se despertó temprano por esa mañana, aunque ya hacía varías que no lo hacía hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando los llamaban a desayunar. Se enderezó y acarició las mejillas de su querido amo; estaban húmedas nuevamente ¿había llorado toda la noche sin que ellos lo supieran? Tocó su frente, tenía un poco de temperatura, pero nada serio. Lo besó suavemente en los labios y se fue a sentar al balcón un rato para ver como amanecía y sus poderes regresaban.  
  
Quatre se despertó cuando sintió que el amo se acomodaba. Abrió los ojos y notó que su hermano no estaba, se había salido al balcón. Era molesto ¿cuántas veces le dijo que no lo hiciera que era peligroso tanto para él como para el amo? Pero su trenzado mellizo era tan porfiado y testarudo como un burro. Se enderezó un poco y miró al amo que lloraba nuevamente ¿o no se había detenido en toda la noche?  
  
Al poco rato regresó Dúo y se sentó en la cama pensando en qué conjuro podía usar para leer el alma y la mente del amo para entender su dolor y así poder ayudarlo a sacar su tristeza del alma.  
  
- Dúo - susurró su hermano apenas - recuesta al amo sobre tu pecho, así descansará mejor.  
  
- ¿No te molesta? - se acostó y con cuidado le movió hasta ponerlo sobre su cuerpo con su cara sobre su pecho - no se vaya a despertar - susurró.  
  
- Debes acostumbrarte a tenerlo así, Dúo, en especial cuando se casen para cumplir la promesa.  
  
- ¿Casarme con el amo? - se sonrojó - ¿Y qué será de ti?  
  
- Voy a darle una oportunidad al Señor Trowa de hacerme feliz. Yo necesito alguien que me quiera a sólo a mí.  
  
- Pues vas a tener que decírselo al amor primero, no vaya a ser que el amo se enfade o que no le guste. Además, recuerda que el Señor Trowa...  
  
- ¡No me lo recuerdes!  
  
- Bueno, pero no grites, despertarás al amo y él necesita descansar.  
  
Quatre se acomodó a un lado de Heero poniendo su brazo sobre su espalda. Dúo, boca arriba, colocó las manos de su amo en su cintura, abrazándolo a su vez con los brazos a la altura del pecho. Sin embargo, una sospechosa humedad de lágrimas cubrió su camisa...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, creo que ya se me pasó la mano, pero desde un principio les dije que la historia sería angustiante (ya comienzo a sentirme así, terriblemente angustiada), pero ya se comenzará a arreglar la situación.  
Creo que no es necesario que lo diga, pero Dúo leía la Bella Durmiente en la versión de Walt Disney a los niños del castillo y de las Huestes que fueron a la guerra (alrededor de doce) y es feliz con ellos, ya vieron que también jugaron con ellos el los jardines y a la escondida dentro del castillo. Alguien debería decirle a Heero que Dúo es un niño grande y que por eso es feliz entre ellos para que no se angustie ¿no creen? Pero él mismo se va a dar cuenta.  
No voy a adelantar nada más, pero voy a agregar unas cuantas cosillas más al esbozo de los últimos tres capítulos (como ya les había dicho mi historia termina en el capítulo 15), Conjuro de Amor (que ya lo modifiqué, será más largo), Oz Vencida y Promesa de amor a mi amado elfo.  
Espero que les guste este capítulo, al igual que los que siguen, y me escriban muchas notas para saber que les gustó y si los convierto en otros seres fantásticos.  
Saludos.  
Shio Chang.  
Ah, he alargado los capítulos finales (supongo que igual se nota por la cantidad de palabras) y he hecho aparecer otros personajes. Los versos siguen siendo del mismo autor que ya les mencioné y los recita el fantasma de la madre de Dúo y Quatre.  
Dedico el capítulo a todos los que me han dejado reviews en Amor Yaoi y que me han escrito a mi correo para animarme a seguir. Gracias a mis lectores y lectoras, lo quiero mucho. 


	13. Un conjuro de amor

Amado elfo Un conjuro de amor  
  
Heero despertó sobre el pecho de Dúo y con Quatre abrazado a su espalda. No quería moverse, era muy cómoda la posición, en especial porque sentía el calor de los brazos de Dúo a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar, una fuerte punzada le hacía palpitar con fuerza el cerebro. Trató de volver a dormirse para olvidar el dolor, pero no pudo. Sin quererlo apretó los puños y jaló la camisa de Dúo, que se despertó sobresaltado.  
  
- ¿Amo? - gimió bajito asustado.  
  
- Me duele la cabeza - le dijo en el mismo tono.  
  
Dúo no hizo ningún comentario y le acarició con ternura las mejillas y la frente mientras pensaba en si hacer un conjuro o darle el brebaje.  
  
- Mejor me levanto - murmuró.  
  
- Quatre - remeció a su hermano - despierta.  
  
- Déjalo dormir - le regañó.  
  
Pero Quatre ya se había despertado y lo soltó para desperezarse al sentarse en la cama.  
  
- Buenos días, amo ¿cómo se siente?  
  
- Me duele la cabeza - contestó.  
  
- Tráele el brebaje, así se sentirá bien.  
  
Quatre se levantó y al poco rato regresó con una botella pequeña que le entregó a su hermano. Dúo ayudó a Heero a sentarse en la cama y se la entregó.  
  
- Amo, bébalo todo, así se sentirá mejor.  
  
- ¿Es parte del conjuro que usaron para despertarme? - se lo bebió todo de golpe - sabe extraño.  
  
- Pues en unos minutos sentirá que todos sus poderes regresan a usted - le sonrió Dúo - tanto los mágicos como los físicos.  
  
- Después de desayunar haré un contra conjuro.  
  
- ¿Un contra conjuro? - repitieron a coro.  
  
- Eso dije - besó a Dúo - vamos a desayunar.  
  
"¡Oh! La cuerda febril de la alegría ¿por qué la lira mía no tiene y al cantar tornase en llanto?  
Ella canta tan sólo mi amargura No sé que es la ventura y mis ojos con lágrimas levanto".  
  
Luego de desayunar, Heero salió al mojado jardín escoltado por Dúo y por Quatre que no habían dejado de interrogarlo sobre el contra conjuro que iba a hacer, pero no les dijo nada. Ellos insistieron en que se abrigara para salir para que no se fuera a resfriar y para no pelear, aceptó.  
  
Se paró en el centro del patio y levantó las manos y la mirada al cielo.  
  
- ¡Señor, he aquí a Heero Yui dispuesto a cumplir le encomendado! - respiró profundo y exclamó:  
  
Borra la ira y el rencor,  
borra la punzante amenaza,  
que lancé en un momento de dolor, que el conjuro que lancé enojado libere a quien atenaza y la magia regrese, al fin, a mi lado.  
  
Elevó su cara al cielo cerrando los ojos y casi de inmediato siete "serpientes" de humo blanco se acercaron a él y lo envolvieron tornándose dorado, elevándolo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo y se escuchó una voz muy suave que sólo Heero comprendió.  
  
"Has hecho bien al liberarla, joven Heero, ahora eres libre para usar la magia de los siete elfos que se encuentran en el paraíso, pero no lo uses para destruir a nadie, ocúpala con justicia".  
  
- ¡Señor!  
  
"Algo más, uno de tus elfos se irá de tu lado, procura que sea en pos de su felicidad, que Trowa lo haga feliz para siempre".  
  
- ¿Quatre?  
  
"Merece ser feliz, Heero, como todas las criaturas que mi padre ha puesto en tu mundo, y no podría serlo a tu lado dado que le has entregado el corazón a Dúo, a quien tienes la obligación de hacer feliz a costa de lo que sea".  
  
La voz y el humo dorado desaparecieron y Heero se quedó de pie con los ojos cerrados pensando en lo que había escuchado. ¿Quatre lo quería dejar por Trowa? Pero Trowa estaba comprometido desde hace mucho con Lady Catherin y no podía romper ese compromiso dado que era la única manera de mantener su reino unido. Abrió los ojos y miró a sus elfos, debía procurar su felicidad a costa de lo que fuera, le ordenó el Señor, así que tendría que ir a ver al padre de Trowa y al Lady Catherin para ayudar a Quatre.  
  
- ¿Amo? - le preguntaron.  
  
- Estoy bien - caminó hacia ellos - iremos a ver al rey Barton y a Lady Catherin.  
  
- ¿Al rey Barton? - repitió Quatre.  
  
- El padre del Señor Trowa - le explicó Dúo mirando preocupado al amo - Pero ¿por qué?  
  
- Es algo que debo hacer por Quatre.  
  
Las huestes aliadas habían quedado estancadas en el barro, así que junto a los pontoneros, Trowa comenzó a construir un fuerte improvisado en torno al campamento de manera de evitar cualquier ataque.  
  
Wufei había hecho que las compañías de infantes se colocaran alrededor del campamento para proteger a los animales y la artillería mientras los pontoneros levantaban los muros de madera. La caballería, transformada también en infantería, formaba una segunda línea defensiva, pero no tan alerta como la primera.  
  
- Espero que podemos fortalecernos un poco y no vuelva a llover en algunos días - dijo Zech preocupado mientras con Wufei recorrían las líneas defensivas exteriores - no quisiera que nos atacaran teniendo la artillería pesaba estancada en el barro.  
  
- Lo único bueno es que tampoco Traize puede mover la suya - señaló el Duque - sin embargo, me preocupa también que nos traten de atacar mientras nos fortalecemos.  
  
- A mí me preocupa que Heero no haya venido aún. Si se queda más tiempo en su casa, sus hombres se van a desmoralizar y se nos va a dificultar la guerra.  
  
- Es extraño - murmuró el más joven - tal vez está planeando algo especial, sabes que es el mejor estratega que hay, por lo tanto debe estar planeando la mejor manera de vencer a Oz sin tener que derramar tanta sangre.  
  
- Es posible. Tal vez ya venga en camino.  
  
El reino Barton era un lugar muy bonito, según Quatre que reconocía su próximo hogar. Había muchas cosas interesantes que ver, muchos niños con los cuales podría conversar y jugar, incluso podría enseñar a muchos a leer, a contar...  
  
- Espero que te guste mucho el lugar - lo interrumpió Heero divertido - estarás un poco lejos de Dúo, pero siempre podrán visitarse.  
  
- ¿De qué habla, Amo? - Quatre lo miró intrigado y preocupado.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya entenderás.  
  
Dúo permanecía en silencio, cosa rara en él. Algo raro le había pasado por la mente, no quería admitir que perdería a su hermano, que se verían separados por el amor. ¿Cómo su querido hermano le entregaba el corazón a ese hombre, si el primero había sido su amo? Esperaba que el príncipe Trowa pudiera borrar aquello de su querido mellizo.  
  
- Mi querido Dúo - lo distrajo Heero jalándole la trenza - estás demasiado callado ¿Te sientes mal?  
  
- No, amo, sólo pensaba en que me va a costar estar sin Quatre de ahora en adelante, que lo voy a perder.  
  
- Los hermanos no se pierden - le dijo - además, estarías ganado un nuevo hermano, no estará muerto.  
  
Quatre miró a su amo y se puso totalmente rojo, acababa de entender los motivos de ese viaje, el amo lo llevaba a conocer el reino del Señor Trowa y hablaría con su padre para que le permitiera quedarse con él en los términos que su amo quería ¿pretendería casarlo con él? Sería fantástico.  
  
- Bien, llegamos.  
  
- Amo, lo esperan en el reino de Oz - le dijo Dúo.  
  
- Arreglaremos esto primero y luego iremos allá con magia.  
  
- ¿Con magia? - exclamó Quatre - Amo, apenas se recupera del contra conjuro de la mañana, no haga locuras.  
  
- Te preocupas demasiado, Quatre - le sonrió - el contra conjuro fue para traer de vuelta los poderes que se llevaron lejos a Reelena.  
  
- ¡LA LIBER"! - chillo Dúo - ¡SE HA PUESTO EN PELIGRO AL VENIR, AMO, ELLA LO PREFIERE MUERTO QUE CON NOSOTROS!  
  
- No te angusties, Dúo, ella está demasiado lejos como para que su magia me afecte o los dañe a ustedes.  
  
- Espero que sea cierto, amo - murmuró Quatre - no quisiera tener que vérmelas de nueva con la magia de aquella arpía.  
  
- Bien, llegamos - se desmontó - espero que mi tío nos invite a almorzar antes de tratar negocios, me pongo de mal humor cuando estoy con el estómago vacío.  
  
Entraron en el palacio en donde fueron anunciados ante el rey que comía junto a Lady Catherin, los dos los miraron preocupados, pero el rey los invitó a comer y no hizo preguntas, conocía bien a su sobrino y el mismo les diría por qué estaba allí sin que preguntaran cuando estuviera listo.  
  
Dúo y Quatre miraban disimuladamente a Lady Catherin, medían en que manera podía influir ella en las decisiones de Trowa o si sería un problema para las aspiraciones de Quatre.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - les preguntó ella directamente.  
  
- Mi nombre es Dúo y él es mi hermano Quatre - le respondió el trenzado sin preocuparse mucho - somos...  
  
- Dúo y Quatre son elfos - intervino Heero - los últimos que quedan en mi reino agregó al ver como los miraba su tío - y antes que empieces a decir que por su culpa tu hijo anda en la guerra, te he de recordar que ellos son la causa principal que nuestros reinos sean prósperos.  
  
- ¿Y por qué los trajiste aquí?  
  
- Es muy importante que hablemos sobre algo que tiene que ver con Trowa y con mis elfos, pero será después.  
  
Al fin los pontoneros terminaron de levantar una larga barricada de maderos clavados en el suelo. Delante de ellos había una profunda zanja, pero estaba separada un metro de ella, además, estaba llena de fino lodo tapado por ramas y hojas.  
  
- Espero que sea una buena trampa - señaló Zech a Trowa que descansaba luego de haber trabajado arduamente todo el día - espero que no nos ataquen.  
  
- Si nos atacan, su caballería va a tener que quedarse detrás del lodazal y podremos defendernos mejor.  
  
- ¿Creen que nos ataquen por el lado del barranco? - señaló Wufei mirando hacia la parte posterior del campamento.  
  
- No, tendrían que escalar una escarpada pared de rocas para llegar a aquí - le dijo Trowa comiendo - aunque nos dejaría indefensos, pero es casi imposible y no podría subir más que la infantería.  
  
- Bien, ordenaré que emplacen los cañones detrás de la barricada, eso los protegerá del agua si vuelve a llover y estarán en ángulo de defensa si nos atacan.  
  
- Espero que nos ataquen - dijo Zech molesto - no me gusta estar aquí esperando que mejore el clima para ir a atacar una cuidad que parece indefensa allá abajo.  
  
- Tú fuiste quien nos hizo detenernos - le recordó Trowa - y estuvimos de acuerdo en que parecía ser una trampa.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero estoy cansado de estar estancado aquí sin hacer nada.  
  
Heero se sentó en una silla frente a su tío mientras Quatre y Dúo estaban jugando con los niños de palacio. Debía hablar con él antes de hablar con Lady Catherin sobre Quatre y el cariño que le profesaba Trowa al pequeño elfo.  
  
- Bien, dime a qué has venido, porque no creo que sea una visita de cortesía, querido sobrino.  
  
- Tienes razón, vine porque quiero romper el compromiso de Trowa con Lady Catherin.  
  
- ¡Qué! No puedes pedirme semejante cosa. Además, ¿por qué debería hacer semejante tontería?  
  
- Porque la felicidad de tu hijo está en juego - replicó - no es una tontería, así se podría quedar con Quatre.  
  
- ¡Tu elfo no me dará un nuevo heredero!  
  
- ¿Es lo único que te importa? ¿Acaso la felicidad de tu hijo no tiene valor para ti?  
  
- ¡Será feliz con Lady Catherin!  
  
- ¡Sabes bien que ella no lo quiere más que como hermano! - replicó molesto - Quatre...  
  
- ¡No me vengas con esas!  
  
- Tío, escúchame.  
  
- ¡No lo voy a hacer, ello significaría perder...  
  
- ¿La mitad de tu reino? - replicó furioso - Te estás pareciendo a Traize, tener poder es lo único que te importa.  
  
- ¿Y tú no tienes aquellos elfos para mantener la prosperidad de tu reino?  
  
- ¡Yo los tengo porque los amo! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Y lo único que quiero es que sean felices!  
  
- No seas hipócrita, Heero, ¿por qué no dejas que el elfo solo sea amante de mi hijo y lo dejas casarse con Catherin?  
  
- No, Quatre no será juguete de nadie - replicó con frialdad - si no dejas que Quatre se case con tu hijo y lo haga feliz, entonces carga sobre tu conciencia la amargura de Trowa - se puso de pie - Adiós.  
  
- Heero...  
  
Pero Heero salió rumbo al jardín donde jugaban sus elfos. Estaba furioso con su tío ¿cómo se atrevía a proponer semejante cosa? Vio que terminaban el juego y los llamó a su lado.  
  
- Se ve furioso, amo - le dijo Dúo preocupado - ¿qué pasó?  
  
- Volvamos a casa, no pienso dejar que mi tío los hiera con sus palabras.  
  
- ¿Qué le dijo, amo? - preguntó Quatre tan preocupado como su hermano.  
  
- No quiero que hables con Trowa hasta que él convenza a su padre - rodeó a Quatre y a Dúo con los brazos - regresemos ahora.  
  
- Como diga, amo.  
  
Traize miraba a sus soldados esperando el regreso de la avanzada de exploración, ya estaba aburrido de esperar que las tropas de Yui vinieran a atacar la cuidad, de seguro se habían dado cuenta que era una trampa.  
  
- Sería lo más lógico si Heero Yui está al mando - le dijo Lady Une - dudo que ya no hubiese planeado algo para un probable ataque de parte nuestra.  
  
- Señor Traize, acaba de llegar nuestro espía - le dijo un guardia.  
  
- Hazlo pasar - ordenó.  
  
El hombre entró apresurado y le hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar a contarle lo que había visto en las huestes de la alianza.  
  
- Mi señor, ellos están al mando de tres líderes y no está allí el príncipe Yui.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Según escuché decir, usó magia para liberar aquel claro de la magia de la señorita Reelena y aquello lo agotó tanto que no ha podido reunirse con sus huestes.  
  
- ¿Quiénes están a cargo?  
  
- El príncipe Trowa, el príncipe Miliardo y el duque Wufei.  
  
- Con razón no han avanzado, de seguro esperan refuerzos para no caer en la trampa que les habíamos tendido.  
  
- Algo más, construyeron una barricada frente a ellos con los pontoneros que trajo el príncipe Trowa desde su reino.  
  
- ¿Pontoneros? - dijo Lady Une - eso podría significar problemas ¿cuantos son?  
  
- Alrededor de cien, creo. Los tenía trabajando en la barricada, pero de seguro ya lo terminaron.  
  
- ¿De qué material es la barricada?  
  
- De madera verde, no pudieron conseguir otra cosa a causa de la lluvia.  
  
- ¿Ninguna otra defensa?  
  
- Creo que no.  
  
- Bien, que nuestras fuerzas se preparen para un ataque nocturno, en especial los arqueros lanzallamas.  
  
Heero llegó a su reino y se encontró con que Lady Noin lo esperaba en el puente de acceso a su castillo.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Lucrecia?  
  
- Han descubierto que alguien espía nuestras huestes, uno de los espías de Trowa nos ha llegado con la noticia, pero el otro espía fue descubierto.  
  
- Debo ir allá. ¿Sabes dónde están?  
  
- En la colina a unas horas de la capital de Oz.  
  
- Amo, nos tomaría al menos tres días para llegar hasta allí - le dijo Dúo - no llegaríamos a tiempo, atacarán esta noche con arqueros lanzallamas y las defensas son de madera.  
  
- Usaremos magia - se volvió hacia Noin - volvamos a palacio, necesito preparar un par de cosas antes de partir.  
  
Quatre lo miró y luego a su hermano, si el amo usaba su magia para trasladarse así correría un gran peligro, en especial porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a tener completos sus poderes.  
  
- ¿No podemos llevarlo por medio de nuestra magia? - le cuchicheó a Dúo preocupado.  
  
- Podríamos usar a Sandrock y DeathScythe - admitió pensativo - sólo necesitaríamos un poco de su magia para guiarlo.  
  
- Podemos intentarlo - ambos se adelantaron y se colocaron a cada lado de su amo - Amo, nosotros tenemos una forma de llegar allí antes del anochecer.  
  
- ¿Cómo, Quatre?  
  
- Si nos lo permite, traeremos a nuestras mascotas para llevarlo a donde están las tropas aliadas.  
  
- Háganlo, pero después de comer.  
  
Quatre y Dúo prepararon todo para partir, su querido amo sería el primer humano en viajar en aquellos caballos alados que la mitología humana llamaba pegasos pero que ellos conocían por los nombres que le habían dado ellos mismos al verlos. Sandrock era, bajo la armadura que lo cubría, de un brillante color arena como decía su nombre, y DeathScythe, era negro como la noche oscura, un verdadero caballero de la muerte como le había llamado Dúo al verlo la primera vez.  
  
- ¡SHIMIGAMI, PERMITE QUE SANDROCK Y DETHSCYTHE REGRESEN A NUESTRO LADO PARA LLEVAR A NUESTRO AMO AL CAMPO DE BATALLA! - gritó Quatre.  
  
Un fuerte batir de alas y un tremendo ruido de cascos pareció estremecer el castillo Yui. Los niños se pusieron a llorar asustados alrededor de sus madres mientras ellas se desmayaban por el miedo. De pronto dos figuras luminosas aparecieron en el cielo y se detuvieron delante de los elfos que le sonrieron a su amo.  
  
- ¿Tenían que asustar a todo el mundo? - preguntó Heero.  
  
- Los humanos se asustan por nada - respondió uno de los pegasos - lo que no comprenden los asusta, y lo que los asusta, lo destruyen.  
  
- Nos tienes muy mal catalogados - caminó hacia el Pegaso negro - pero yo quiero saber si serás capaz de llegar antes del anochecer al campo en que se encuentran mis tropas.  
  
- Si me señalas el camino, estaré ahí aún antes que te des cuenta.  
  
- No le prometas a mi amo algo que no pienses cumplir - le dijo Dúo molesto - o no te traeré al mundo de los vivos nunca más.  
  
- ¡No lo estoy haciendo! - se defendió - mejor monta y vámonos.  
  
Dúo y Quatre montaron a sus respectivas mascotas y ambos le tendieron la mano a Heero para que montara con ellos y él los miró preocupado ¿Sería seguro viajar a lomos de aquellos extravagantes animales? No se decidía, pero tomó la mano de Quatre al considerar su Pegaso menos peligroso que el de Dúo.  
  
- Es tu culpa, DeathScythe, que el amo se vaya con Quatre - le dijo al despegar - esto no me gusta nada, el amo es mío pero abraza a mi hermano. Es tu culpa.  
  
- Déjate de quejarte - le gruñó.  
  
- ¡Tenue luz de la tarde - exclamó Heero - llévanos hasta donde se encuentra Wufei!  
  
Un sendero de luz se puso frente a ellos y los pegasos remontaron sobre él en un batir de alas a gran velocidad. El sendero comenzó a borrarse tan pronto los pegasos iban dejándolo atrás.  
  
El campamento aliado se vio conmocionado cuando un ruido de cascos y de batir de alas pareció romper la meseta en dos partes ensordeciendo momentáneamente a los hombres que allí estaban. Pero tan pronto llegó, se detuvo y tres hombres rodeados de una intensa luz caminaron hacia donde estaban los jefes.  
  
- Gracias, muchachos, han hecho un buen trabajo - les agradeció Quatre a los pegasos que asintieron y desaparecieron.  
  
- Les gusta asustar a la gente - insistió Heero - Dúo, Quatre, permanezcan junto a la infantería, yo iré a hablar con los demás y los llamo - entró a la carpa que usaban como centro de reuniones - Hola, espero que estén preparando una buena defensa para esta noche.  
  
- Estábamos preparando un ataque para mañana - dijo Wufei.  
  
- ¿Defensa para esta noche? - repitió Trowa - ¿acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?  
  
- Sí, recuerda que Dúo tiene el poder de ver el presente y el pasado. Además, uno de tus espías regresó a mi castillo a informar que los habían descubierto - se sentó entre ellos.  
  
- Demonios, y nosotros aquí, atrapados - dijo Zech molesto.  
  
- Bueno, según dijo Dúo, planean un ataque con arqueros lanzallamas aprovechando nuestras defensas de madera.  
  
- Ellos no saben que hay una trampa frente a nosotros - dijo Wufei.  
  
- ¿Una trampa?  
  
- Después de construir la barricada, hicimos una zanja profunda y la llenamos de lodo, luego la cubrimos con ramas y hojas, se encuentra un metro por delante de nosotros, ello los obligará a mantenerse detrás de esa línea y el ataque será más complicado para ellos - explicó Trowa.  
  
- Además, nuestra artillería se encuentra detrás de la barricada, lástima que ella tendrá que caer antes que los podamos usar - dijo Zech.  
  
- Si pudiéramos emplazarlos por sobre la barricada - dijo Heero mirando a Trowa.  
  
- Mis pontoneros - dijo Trowa moviendo la cabeza negativamente - estuvieron trabajando todo el día y dudo que pudieran hacer algo más en tan poco tiempo.  
  
- Vamos a tener que usar mi magia, entonces.  
  
Los cuatro jóvenes salieron de la carpa y ordenaron a la infantería, que estaba más cerca de la barricada, retroceder. De inmediato Heero utilizó sus poderes mágicos para construir una segunda barricada y sobre éste y apoyado en el anterior, un puente lo suficientemente ancho para colocar los cañones y que los artilleros los manipularan. Subió los cañones con la misma y del costado de ellos se descolgaron las escaleras para que los hombres subieran.  
  
- Traize no se espera ninguna de nuestras defensas - dijo Heero regresando hacia los demás - ahora verá de lo que somos... - su voz se fue desvaneciendo junto con él y cayó inconsciente una vez más.  
  
- ¡Amo! - Dúo corrió a su lado y acarició su frente, ardía como fuego - ¡QUATRE, EL BREBAJE!  
  
Quatre corrió junto a su hermano y le entregó la botellita que lo contenía.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - dijo Trowa mirando como obligaban a su primo a beber aquel líquido que a él le pareció asqueroso.  
  
- ¡AMO, DESPIERTE! - decía Dúo preocupado y se volvió hacia su hermano que trataba de contactarse con él y se veía pálido como un fantasma - ¿Quatre?  
  
- ¡EL AMO ANDA POR LOS SENDEROS DE LA MUERTE Y NO PUEDO LLEGAR A ÉL! - lloró el pequeño rubio.  
  
- Debemos despertarlo, ya anduvo esos caminos y será más rápida su llegada al otro mundo.  
  
- Dúo.  
  
- No me queda más remedio, espero poder completarlo antes que se ponga el sol.  
  
- ¡Es peligroso!  
  
"Oh, Dios, pon atención a mi plegaria, no desatiendas mis suplicas. Atiéndeme y respóndeme, me agito lamentándome y gimiendo. Oh, Dios, escucha mi clamos, atiende mi plegaria. Desde el confín de la tierra yo te grito mientras el corazón me desfallece.  
  
Dios de la creación, de la luz, de la vida y del universo, a ti clamo y ruego en esta hora funesta en que mi amo agoniza, por la salvación de quien amo. Sé que no tengo derecho de reclamar su alma pues ella es tuya, pero yo le necesito aquí, a mi lado, sin él siento que muero. Sé que por mí él ya ha llorado, es su amor que lo ha llevado a la agonía y al borde de su vida. Por ello te ofrezco en este día mi alma entera, mi corazón, mi alegría, por su vida, pues yo no he de dejar que te lo lleves todavía, aún es joven para partir.  
  
Ofrezco, también, mi magia y todos los dones que me has otorgado si crees que con ellos lo salvo y lo alejo del otro mundo. Esto me sale de lo más profundo y lo ofrezco con agrado, si con ello lo he salvado de dejarme abandonado.  
  
Señor, Mi Dios, te clamo a ti de día y de noche me quejo en tu presencia. Que hasta Ti llegue mi oración, presta atención a mi clamor".  
  
Una luz envolvió al joven elfo que mantenía apoyado en su regazo a su querido amo y aquella luz impidió que otros, aparte de él y de Quatre, vieran lo que sucedía.  
  
- Yo soy Rafael, el arcángel de la curación - les sonrió con ternura - Él me ha enviado a sanar a tu amo, Él siempre escucha a quienes de corazón invocan su ayuda - puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Heero y este comenzó a respirar con calma y la fiebre bajó - no perderán sus poderes, aunque los ofreciste a cambio, serán tuyos hasta que dejes este mundo, lo único que tienes que hacer a cambio es entregarte por completo a ese amor tan dulce que guarda tu pecho.  
  
La luz desapareció casi instantáneamente y a muchos les pareció solo una ilusión, un pestañeo de luz antes del anochecer, pero Quatre y Dúo sabían que aquello significaba que aún el amo tenía una misión por cumplir y que contaba con el apoyo del Altísimo.  
  
- Dúo, no llores - le dijo Heero sonriendo y acariciando su mejilla - yo te amo.  
  
- Lo sé, amo - sonrió tomando su mano y frotando su mejilla contra ella - yo también lo amo más que a nada.  
  
Trowa miró a Quatre preocupado, pero este sonreía con ternura y se veía tranquilo, al parecer estaba feliz de ver así a su hermano.  
  
- Anochece y Oz ha de estar por atacar - le dijo Zech - debemos organizar las defensas.  
  
- Que los artilleros se ubiquen en sus posiciones en lo alto - ordenó Heero poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de Dúo - y que una compañía de arqueros se coloque entre los cañones, los detendremos detrás de la zanja de barro - se volvió hacia Trowa - ¿En qué condiciones estás tus pontoneros?  
  
- Agotados.  
  
- El draconus potions los reanimará - dijo Quatre.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- El brebaje que le dimos al amo, lo preparamos con ciertas especias y escamas de dragón.  
  
- ¡Que asco! - dijo Trowa.  
  
- Pero tiene excelentes propiedades curativas - dijo Quatre defendiendo su brebaje.  
  
- Que lo beban, vamos a necesitar a los pontoneros para perseguir al enemigo.  
  
- ¡Que asco! - repitió Trowa.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Ya, estoy exagerando, pero de ahora en adelante no trato de matar a Heero de nuevo, lo juro (Claro te quedan dos capítulos y tiene que dirigir un ejército a la victoria todavía P) Ni hago llorar a Dúo o a Quatre, ellos me gustan mucho.  
En cuanto al rey Barton, bueno no puedo decir mucho a su favor y creo que Heero ya se las cantó. O Quatre se casa con Trowa (no se vale de otra manera) o el pobre Trowa se va a quedar con las ganas el resto de su vida (por allí le narré un sueño lujurioso con Quatre.  
Otra cosa, soy profundamente cristiana, pero soy tolerante y creo que si Dios ha permitido que existamos nosotros ¿por qué no iban a existir los seres mágicos? Además, los mitos como el de los pegasos y los dragones deben estar basado en hechos reales, por eso los tengo como verdaderos.  
El último conjuro usado por Dúo es verdadero, con excepción de algunas palabras, y forman parte de la Gran Magia Blanca, una invocación del todo poderoso que debe ser hecha con el corazón en la mano y la verdad en los labios, ya que de otra manera no resulta y menos si lo haces con segundas intenciones, aunque dudo que venga San Rafael como pasó con los elfos.  
Alguien me dijo que me iba en la volada (se me escapan los carros) en las notas aclaratorias. Pero ¿Cómo sé si me han entendido si no lo explico?  
De todas maneras, gracias, pues si has llegado leyendo hasta este capítulo, aunque no leas mis notas, es porque te ha gustado la historia.  
Saludos.  
Shio Chang. 


	14. Oz vencida

Amado elfo Oz vencida  
  
Quatre se dio el trabajo de repartir equitativamente el Draconus Potions entre los pontoneros mientras Trowa hacía denodados esfuerzos por ocultar el asco que le daba el verlos beber aquel líquido verde amarillento.  
  
- ¿Dijeron que lo hicieron con escamas de Dragón? - preguntó Wufei tratando de distraer a Trowa y que no mirara el brebaje - el último de los dragones se encuentra en mi castillo muy lejos de aquí.  
  
- Usamos una magia muy antigua para llegar hasta allí - dijo Dúo - Quatre habló con Shenlong y consiguió que le diera una buena cantidad de ellas para prepararlo.  
  
- ¿Se las dio voluntariamente? - dijo asombrado - si ese dragón tiene un pésimo carácter, no peermite que nadie se le acerque excepto yo.  
  
- Los elfos tienen un cierto toque con las criaturas mágicas - le dijo Heero viendo como el último de los pontoneros se reponía - ten en cuenta la manera en la que llegamos aquí.  
  
- Debe ser cierto - dijo Trowa tomando aíre para calmar su alborotado estómago - esos animales parecían ser muy peligrosos.  
  
- No, ellos son inofensivos, sólo les gusta aparentar que son malvados para que los humanos no les vayan a hacer daño o intenten usarlos con malos propósitos.  
  
- Bien, los pontoneros están listos, amo - le dijo Quatre feliz - pueden trabajar en lo que usted disponga.  
  
- Bien. Trowa, que tus hombres preparen una plataforma para ponerla sobre la zanja de barro para seguirlos a la cuidad antes que logren retomar sus posiciones. Zech, ten lista la caballería para que cruce la plataforma tan pronto toque el suelo. Wufei y yo nos encargaremos de la primera parte de la batalla.  
  
- ¡Entendido! - dijeron los dos y corrieron a dar las órdenes respectivas.  
  
Heero se subió junto a los centinelas al lado de uno de los cañones y Quatre y Dúo lo siguieron.  
  
- Ustedes se bajarán tan pronto comencemos a disparar - les ordenó y miró la trampa de barro - está bastante oscuro como para que caigan en el truco, pero no den la señal hasta que hayan caído los primeros, no los alertemos - miró a Wufei del otro lado de la línea e hizo una seña - Dúo, ve y dile a Wufei wue no dispare hasta que yo dé la orden.  
  
- Claro, amo - y partió corriendo.  
  
- ¡Una Luz hacia el bosque! - dijo el centinela.  
  
- Bien, esperen mi señal - miró a Quatre y este se bajó y se puso lejos, detrás de las líneas que habrían de ir al ataque junto con su hermano.  
  
Una línea completa de antorchas se acercó para hacer puntería sobre la barrera de madera supuestamente desprotegida, pero al avanzar para ponerse en ángulo de disparo, cayeron al barro y apagaron sus fuegos.  
  
- ¡Fuego! - ordenó Heero y se tapó los oídos con las manos, al momento se escuchó el tronar de la artillería de manera simultánea - ¡Arqueros, disparen! - ordenó mientras los servidores cargaban los cañones.  
  
Traize ordenó que las compañías se detuvieran al ver que las primera línea caía aniquilada. Furioso se volvió hacia su gente ¿Cómo era posible que su brillante plan hubiese caído en tan terrible error? Alguien debía de haberlos alertado del ataque nocturno, pero no muchos sabían de ello.  
  
Un nuevo tronar de cañones se sintió venir desde el improvisado fuerte y una lluvia de flechas los hizo retroceder un poco más.  
  
- ¡Hicimos hablar al espía, señor! - dijo uno de los soldados de la retaguardia - ¡Uno de los elfos de Yui tiene el don de ver el pasado y el presente!  
  
- ¡Maldición, él debe de haber alertado a Zech y a Trowa de nuestro plan!  
  
- Pero él estaba en el palacio Yui, señor - dijo Lady Une - no se separaría de su amo, a no ser que el propio Heero Yui estuviera aquí.  
  
- ¡Ordena a la reserva que regrese a la cuidad y retome las posiciones que abandonamos!- dijo Traize molesto - Bajen el ángulo de disparo y quemen la barrera, tanto los arqueros como los cañones se desplomarán.  
  
Heero ya había previsto esta posibilidad antes de usar su magia y por lo mismo los cañones estaban soportados sobre una base especial, sabía que si el primer muro caía toda la defensa se podía venir abajo.  
  
- ¡Linea de arqueros, listos para retroceder tan pronto empiece a arder el muro! - gritó para hacerse oír - ¡Trowa, que los pontoneros se apresten a salir protegidos por la infantería!  
  
Las primeras flechas no hicieron mucho daño a la madera húmeda, pero poco a poco las flechas ardientes consiguieron prender la primera barrera de madera al irse secando.  
  
- ¡Abajo! - Heero se bajó de un salto junto con todos los arqueros, pero la artillería siguió distarando - ¡Cuidado con la polvora, una chispa que le caiga y volaremos por los aires!  
  
Trowa mantenía a sus hombres alerta en espera que callera su propia barrera mirando atentamente a Wufei que permanecía en lo alto junto a uno de los cañones vigilando las tropas enemigas.  
  
- ¡Se estan replegando!  
  
- Han ido a retomar posiciones a la cuidad - le dijo Dúo a Heero al verlo a su lado.  
  
- Maldición - gruñó - ¡Trowa, a la carga! ¡Zech, salgan tras ellos! ¡Atento, Wufei, deten los disparos cuando salga la caballería!  
  
La barrera cayó y los Pontoneros salieron corriendo cargando el "puente" seguidos de cerca por la caballería que se fue a la carga contra los arqueros que ibamn quedando rezagados mientras avanzaban hacia la cuidad tratando de evitar que retomaran las mejores posiciones.  
  
- ¡Infantería, a la carga! - ordenó Heero - ¡Nosotros entraremos por los costados de la cuidad! - miró a Wufei que se bajaba de una de las "torres" - ¡Los arqueros vienen también conmigo, ocúpate de apagar el fuego y de desmotar los cañones!  
  
Heero se puso al frente de sus hombres espada en alto y cruzó el puente junto con ellos.  
  
- ¡Que tus hombres ayuden a desmontar los cañones! - ordenó a Trowa - y bájalos de la colina para apuntar sobre la cuidad en caso que no se rindan.  
  
A la distancia se escuchaba el estruendo de la batalla, Traize había alcanzado a retomar las posiciones, pero la defensa se había organizado a la rápida y se las veían fea con las caballerías de Noin, Barton, Piscraft y Yui dirigidas por Zech que hizo que los hombres formaran una especie de abanico que se fue abriendo rápidamente para ponerse fuera del ángulo de disparo de sus cañones. Lanzó a su propia caballería al ataque y logró frenarlos, pero de pronto se escuchó un grito.  
  
- ¡Infantería bajando por los costados de la colina!  
  
- ¡Yui! - gimió Traize - ¡Infantería de la primera línea, al ataque!  
  
Heero hizo detenerse a su infantería y desplegarse en pequeños destacamentos desplegados también en abanico y en oleadas sucesivas que se fueron al ataque de frente mientras su comandante se mezclaba entre ellos para tratar de llegar al propio Traize  
  
Pero Traize estaba preparado para este ataque y ordenó a los arqueros disparar sobre ellos, alcanzando a las primeras líneas, pero las siguientes empezaron a penetrar sus defensas.  
  
- ¡Arqueros, al ataque también! - gritó Heero también.  
  
La lucha duró varias horas y aquello le dio tiempo a Trowa y a Wufei de ubicar los cañones, sin embargo no entraron en combate ya que el combate se había hecho generalizado entre las tropas de ambos bandos y que Heero estaba en medio de la batalla según les dijo Dúo angustiado.  
  
La caballería retomó nuevamente su formación del inicio, la caballería de Oz estaba vencida, pero aún había resistencia dentro de la cuidad y nadie sabía dónde estaban Heero y Traize.  
  
Amanecía y Reelena estaba en un país extraño, en un lugar donde nadie la conocía y no podía hacer uso de la magia que le había robado a aquella bruja, estaba bloqueada de seguro por los poderes de Heero, se dijo furiosa. Pero lo que realmente le extrañaba era que la hubiese soltado, lejos, pero libre al fin y al cabo ¿cómo? Tal vez había muerto y ahora no tenáin rey en su tierra y nadie que protegiera a los elfos malditos.  
  
- Perdone, señorita - le dijo un joven desde su alto caballo - Usted es extranjera ¿verdad? - le sonrió.  
  
- Soy Reelena Piscraft - se presentó haciendo una típica reverencia cortezana - la hermana del príncipe de ese reino.  
  
- Se encuentra muy lejos de ese reino, señorita - le sonrió nuevamente desmontando - yo soy Erick Ludock, príncipe regente de este reino.  
  
- Mucho gusto - sonrió ella, aquel chico le parecía aún más guapo que Heero Yui y, lo mejor, era más accesible que este y más simpático, además de ser oficialmente regente.  
  
- Estoy perdida y no tengo dinero para regresar a mi casa - le dijo apelando a sus buenos modales - de seguro mi hermano debe de estar preocupado porque no regreso.  
  
- Siendo usted una princesa, debo ayudarla - le tendió la mano- la invito a quedarse unos días en mi castillo, luego yo mismo la llevaré de regreso a su hogar, una dama tan hermosa como usted no debería andar sola por allí, alguien podría robársela.  
  
- ¡Ay, que cosas dice! - se cubrió la cara avergonzada verdaderamente - nunca me habían dicho palabras tan halagüeñas y bonitas.  
  
- Si yo no fuera un caballero, lo habría hecho - le sonrió.  
  
La infantería de los aliados regresaba lentamente a donde sus comandantes los esperaban. Zech había regresado hacía bastante rato ya junto con las cuatro caballerías y vigilaba atentamente la cuidad al lado de Trowa que trataba de evitar que los elfos entraran a la cuidad a buscar a Heero.  
  
- ¡El amo está en problemas! - le reclamaba el trenzado - dejenos ir, señor Trowa, debemos ayudarlo.  
  
- Heero me encomendó que los cuidara y no se van a mover de mi lado hasta que él no regrese - replicó molesto.  
  
- Se nota que son primos, los dos son igual de testarudos - dijo el trenzado - ¿Acaso no ve que fuera de su reino y sin nosotros cerca su magia vale un bledo? Y apenas comienza a amanecer, nosotros no tenemos los nuestros para llegar a donde él.  
  
- Conmigo están a salvo - insistió.  
  
- Claro que no, especialmente ahora que la señorita Reelena está libre - replicó Quatre molesto - el amo el día de ayer le quitó el conjuro que la mantenía prisionera y quedó libre, aunque no sabemos dónde.  
  
- ¿Y por qué hizo semejante cosa? - los miró Wufei.  
  
- Nosotros no conocemos los motivos, simplemente conocemos los hechos - le dijo Dúo - nosotros no tenemos idea, no nos ha explicado nada.  
  
- Y anda detrás de Traize - dijo Zech - espero que éste no sepa que Heero se encuentra indefenso y sin magia.  
  
- Bueno, lo de indefenso lo pondría en duda - dijo Wufei - recuerda que siempre ha sido el soldado perfecto y no da muestras de dolor o de agotamiento ante nada, aunque no tenga ni una gota de magia.  
  
- Amo - susurró Quatre llamándolo - ¿dónde se encuentra?  
  
- Amo - lo imitó Dúo - ¿por qué no regresa?  
  
Heero seguí luchando contra el propio Traize espada contra espada, sabía que no podía usar su magia dado que estaba demasiado lejos de sus elfos y ellos no podían proyectarla hacia él porque aún no amanecía, sin embargo, podía luchar con sus propias fuerzas, no por nada le habían apodado el soldado perfecto y corazón de león. Pero las fuerzas comenzaban a menguar y el par de cortes que le había hecho Traize durante la pelea empezaban a afectarlo aunque no tratara de aparentarlo.  
  
Lady Une herbía de ira al no poder ayudar a su amado gobernante, pero hacerlo lo haría enfadar y eso era algo que en verdad no quería. Sin embargo, ella estaba preparada para atacar a Heero si hería a su gobernante, incluso hasta matarlo.  
  
Heero había notado la presencia de Lady Une muy cerca de donde peleaba con Traize, sabía que era muy peligrosa, no por nada era coronel de sus ejércitos, pero él era más astuto que una serpiente y había conseguido poner a Traize de espaldas a ella usándolo de escudo por si ella intentaba algo contra él.  
  
Las espadas se cruzaron por enésima vez y saltaron chispas hacia todos lados. Heero retrocedió un paso vigilando la espada enemiga y se dio cuenta de algo, la espada de Traize se estaba destemplando, un golpe más y se partiría, aunque su espada no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco, se dijo al mirarla. Giró la espada en su mano y puso el lado más dañado hacia arriba atento al menor descuido de Traize para sacar el cuchillo de la "compasión" de su cinto, no quería ultimarlo, simplemente rendirlo.  
  
Traize se apoyó mejor sobre sus piernas al ver a Heero venir contra él con violencia, no iba a perder el equilibrio en ese momento tan crucial, significaría perder la cabeza aunque estaba seguro que sus hombres ya estaban vencidos.  
  
Fue tan tremendo el choque de las espadas que ambos perdieron el equilibrio, pero la hoja de la espada del gobernante de Oz se partió en dos y fue a caer a los pies de lady Une que gritó espantada:  
  
- ¡SEÑOR TRAIZE!  
  
Heero aprovechó su confusión para sacar el afilado estilete de su cinto y lo apoyó contra el cuello de Traize.  
  
- Rindete, Traize, tu gente ha sido vencida, sólo faltas tú - Miró a Lady Une que se acercaba - intenta algo y lo clavo al suelo.  
  
- Su Excelencia Traize - lloró ella y dejó caer su arma.  
  
- Bien, ahora eres mi prisionero - le dijo Heero poniéndose de pie y jalándolo del brazo para que lo imitara - quiero que rindas a tus tropas incondicionalmente, no quiero tener que destruir la ciudad y que muera gente inocente.  
  
- Primero muerto - y lo atacó con su propio cuchillo y pese a que Heero retrocedió a tiempo, lo hirió en la cara - si te mato a ti, tu gente se desmoromará para siempre.  
  
- Estás loco, Traize - se tocó el corte, no era muy profundo, pero le ardía - ¿Acaso no ves que ya te hemos vencido? No me hagas matarte.  
  
- Si tu mueres, tus elfos lo harán también.  
  
- Maldito, los exterminaste a casi todos, destruiste familias de gente inocente ¿es que no tienes conciencia, Traize? ¿No vez que estás construyendo tu propio camino al infierno?  
  
- Su magia y ellos mismos son un estorbo para nuestros avances.  
  
- El que tú no creas en su magia no es motivo para que acabes con ellos, Quatre y Dúo son dos chicos muy tierno e inocentes, son capaces de dar amor, tal como tú o como yo, tal vez no sea humanos, pero merecen vivir tanto como cualquiera.  
  
- ¡Sólo estorban!  
  
- Esas son palabras de Reelena ¿Cómo te pudiste dejar influenciar tanto por una mujer desdeñada y ambiciosa, tú que siemrpe has sido tan orgulloso y nunca has aceptado ayuda?  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE, HEERO YUI! - le oredenó y se lanzó contra él decidido a matarlo.  
  
Heero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente esquivó el golpe y levantó su propia arma que se enterró limpiamente en el estómago de Traize. Este emitió un terrible sonido apagado antes que Heero lo empujara para retirar el estilete. Sin la magia de sus elfos, Heero no podía hacer más que ver como él moría.  
  
- ¡SEÑOR TRAIZE! - gritó Lady Une desesperada - ¡NO SE MUERA! ¡TÚ TIENES MAGIA, SALVALO!  
  
- No puedo, estoy demasiado lejos de Quatre y de Dúo para invocar mis poderes y ellos no recuperarn los suyos hasta que amanezca por completo.  
  
- ¡SEÑOR TRAIZE! - se puso a llorar - ¡MI AMADO SEÑOR!  
  
- No llores así, Lady Une, tu belleza... se opaca... cuando lo haces - dijo entre cortadamente comenzando a escupir sangre - sólo... quiero... que cuides... de mi hija... por mí.  
  
- Claro que sí, mi señor.  
  
- No dejes... que... la manipulen... los Romeffeler.  
  
- Usted sabe que siempre haré lo que usted me ordene, Señor Traize.  
  
- Lo sé - y sus palabras se extinguieron en los brazos de su querida coronel.  
  
- ¡SEÑOR TRAIZE!  
  
Heero dejó caer su arma al suelo y bajó su cabeza para rezar por el descanso de su enemigo, ya no podía hacer más por él.  
  
Era casi medio día cuando Heero al fin regresó al lado de los superiores de la línea de comando. Venía notablemente agotado, con sus ropas con rasgaduras en muchas partes y sangre seca, suya y de enemigo en la misma. Se le notaba pálido y preocupado, pensó Trowa, pero se notaba que había vencido.  
  
- ¡EL AMO VIENE HERIDO! - chilló Dúo echándolo contra su pecho - Quatre, ¿queda algo de Draconus Potions?  
  
- Si - se la acercó a los labios a su amo y este hizo un gesto antes de beberlo - el Señor Trowa se negó en rotundo a beberlo, por eso queda - le explicó - dice que su estómago no lo soportaría.  
  
- Gracias - se apartó de Dúo - me siento mejos, aunque me gustaría descansar un par de horas antes de tomar una decisión acerca de lo que pasará ahora con Oz.  
  
- Claro que sí, amo, descanse, nosotros lo cuidaremos mientras tanto - aceptó Dúo - ya le conseguimos donde alojarse para que descanse cómodo, no me gusta ese campamento improvisado que han hecho los hombres del señor Trowa. Además, usted ya ha bordeado demasiadas veces los linderos de la vida y sería arriesgado que durmiera en una de esa camas duras que usan los soldados, usted es un...  
  
- Dúo - lo interrumpió - cállate.  
  
- Pero, amo, si yo sólo me preocupo por usted - se defendió.  
  
- Pues hazlo en silencio, creo que ya sé porque tus padres te llamaron Dúo, hablas como por dos.  
  
- Amo - dijo ofendido.  
  
- Quatre, estás muy callado.  
  
- Es que Dúo habla por los dos - dijo divertido.  
  
- Bueno, iré a dormir - los abrazó a los dos - después de comer. Trowa - se volteó hacia su primo - necesito hablar a solas contigo un momento, es importante.  
  
- Claro - se alejaron de los elfos mientras estos corrían a prepararle el mejor de los banquetes a su querido amo.  
  
Trowa miraba preocupado a su primo, ansiaba saber de qué quería hablar con él, después de todo, Dúo le había contado que había ido a su reino porque Heero necesitaba hablar con su padre y que había regresado furioso por la respuesta que le había dado.  
  
- Muy bien, Heero, dime de qué se trata.  
  
- Necesito saber si tú estás dispuesto a casarte con Quatre - le dijo directo - aunque tu padre esté en rotundo desacuerdo.  
  
- ¿Tú me permitirías casarme con Quatre? - preguntó en respuesta.  
  
- Si no fuera así, no habría preguntado ¿no te parece?  
  
- Claro que quiero casarme con él, si es que él me acepta.  
  
- ¿Cuándo?  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Cuándo lo vas a hacer, quiero verlo feliz a él primero antes de cumplir mi promesa de amor con Dúo.  
  
- Bueno, aún tengo que hablar con mi padre y con Lady Catherin para romper el compromiso, no creo que vaya a ser muy fácil conseguirlo...  
  
- Tu padre ya me dijo que dejara que Quatre fuera tu amante y que te casaras con ella para que le des un heredero a tu reino y lo unas, pero yo no puedo permitir semejante cosa, o Quatre te tiene por completo o te olvidas de él, le buscaré otro esposo que si lo pueda amar sólo a él.  
  
- ¡No me puedes hacer éso, sólo necesito tiempo!  
  
- Tienes dos semanas, Trowa, si no lo haces en ese tiempo, lo habrás perdido - se volvió - Quatre aún me quiere a mí, así que no me haré problemas en retenerlo.  
  
- Lo vuelves a tocar y te mato - gruñó entre dientes.  
  
- Ya veremos - se marchó hacia donde lo esperaban los elfos.  
  
Trowa se quedó echando chispas por los cuatro costados y se decidió, no le pediría permiso a su padre, simplemente rompería el compromiso con Lady Catherin, de seguro ella lo entendería y lo perdonaría, regresaría con Quatre y se casaría con él y luego, con los hechos consumados, regresaría a su reino. Si, eso era lo mejor. Y se calmó.  
  
Esa noche se formó un consejo de gobierno mientras Traize era velado en la catedral de la cuidad como había ordenado Heero. Además, le correspondía como gobernante y guerrero que había sido.  
  
El consejo lo habían formado los tres príncipes, el Duque Wufei y Lady Une, Heero la había recomendado a ella por la gran confianza que Traize le había tenido y por el gran amor que ella le había tenido al propio gobernante de Oz.  
  
- Traize tiene una hija, así que Lady Une quedará a su cargo mientras ella es capaz de gobernar su reino - le dijo Heero.  
  
- Espero que no vaya a querer vengarce más tarde por la muerte de su padre - dijo Wufei mirando a Lady Une.  
  
- Su padre fue mal influenciado no sólo por la señorita Reelena, sino que por los consejeros de la familia Romeffeler - dijo ella - yo le hice ver en un principio que lo único que querían ellos era el poder y que le buscaban la guerra al reino de Yui porque estorbaba en sus ambiciones y que si lo hacía no sólo sería un reino su enemigo, serían al menos dos, después de todo, el rey Barton es su tío y enviaría a su hijo a reforzar sus fuerzas.  
  
- ¿La familia Romeffeler?  
  
- ¿Ellos no fueron consejeros de tu padre, Heero? - le preguntó Trowa.  
  
- Si, y pienso que tal vez tuvieron la culpa de su muerte, en especial cuando aquel "atentado" casi acaba conmigo si no hubiese sido por mi magia - dijo él - así que tan pronto pude asumir como regente le dije que prescindía de sus servicios.  
  
- Si el señor Traize me hubiera escuchado - dijo Lady Une enfadada - yo sabía que ellos no valían la pena el esfuerzo que hacía él en atenderlos.  
  
- Ahora no hay caso, Lady Une, sólo luchar por que su hija reine mejor - le dijo Zech poniendo su mano en su hombro - y nosotros la apoyaremos en cuanto nos sea posible.  
  
- Yo pienso que también deberíamos atrapar a esos Romeffeler - intervino Wufei - debemos evitar que hagan más daño y engatusen a otro rey o príncipe ingenuo.  
  
- Es lo que haremos, debemos darle caza antes que influyan a alguien más - aceptó Heero - Lady Une ¿estaban en el reino antes que entraramos en él.  
  
- Sí, partieron ayer al puerto de Baruza a buscar una remesa de pólvora.  
  
- No vaya a ser mentira - dijo Trowa.  
  
- Yo iré a investigar - dijo Heero - me llevaré a Dúo y al Quatre, a ellos no los conocen y podrán cazarlos sin problemas con su magia.  
  
El viaje a baruza fue bastante tranquilo, la gente de esos parajes no tenían ni idea que había ocurrido una guerra en la capital, sólo sabían que su rey había muerto y que Lady Une se haría cargo del reino hasta que la princesa Marimeia pudiera asumir aquella responsabilidad.  
  
Dúo y Quatre andaban investigando sin alejarse mucho de su amo llevando la descripción de los dos Romeffeler y Tsuvarob, aunque Heero dudaba que los encontraran dado que ya se había corrido la voz de la muerte de Traize y ellos seguramente debían de conocer el motivo y la forma en que había muerto.  
  
Pero en el puerto una muchacha les informó que esa misma mañana habían sido vistos tratando de comprar pasajes para el barco que zarparía esa noche. Dúo le había agradecido con una sonrisa a la chica y regresaron con su amo.  
  
- ¡Los encontramos! - lo abrazó Dúo - nos dijeron que están tratando de salir del reino en un barco que zarpa esta noche.  
  
- Debemos detenerlos de inmediato, amo, antes que se vayan.  
  
- Iremos al puerto y hablaremos con el capitán del barco para estar seguros que se trata de ellos y detenerlos cuando traten de escapar, no podemos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos. Vamos.  
  
Al llegar al puerto Dúo lo guió al barco que la chica le había dicho y Heero se presentó con el capitán para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre a dónde se dirigían y sobre los pasajeros que había aceptado a bordo.  
  
- No entiendo, Príncipe Heero, por qué está interesado en esos tipos y ha venido de tan lejos a buscarlos ¿qué han hecho?  
  
- Hace años ellos fueron los principales causantes de la muerte de mis padre y por poco destruyen mi reino antes que yo alcanzara la edad suficiente para regir - se puso de pie y miró por la ventana del barco - y ellos han sido los principales causantes de la muerte de Traize.  
  
- Muy bien, Alteza, yo los apresaré a bordo y se los entregaré - le dijo el capitán molesto - tendrán que pagar por la muerte del rey.  
  
- No escuche nada de lo que dicen, si en algo son buenos es en hablar y engañar a las personas ilusas que les prestan atención - le advirtió - la guardia de Lady Une se encargará de ellos.  
  
- Claro, se hará como me dice.  
  
Trowa viajaba de regreso a su castillo muy molesto ¿Era realmente necesario que Heero mantuviera a su querido Quatre alejado de él? No iba a hacerle daño ni nada que éste no quisiera... Se sonrojó, Heero de seguro sospechaba que pretendía seducirlo y no iba a permitirle estar con él hasta que se casaran.  
  
- Amo Trowa - le dijo uno de sus soldados - ¿El señor Quatre no iba a venir con usted?  
  
- Eso quería, pero Heero se lo llevó y no vendrá con nosotros hasta que yo arregle nuestro matrimonio.  
  
- Su padre no va a estar nada de feliz con su decisión, Alteza.  
  
- Poco me importa lo que opine, me voy a casar con Quatre le guste o no, y si quiere desheredarme, que no espere que Heero ocupe mi lugar porque el tampoco le va a dar un heredero a su reino ya que se va a casar con Dúo.  
  
- ¿Y qué va a hacer con Lady Catherin?  
  
- Hablaré con ella, de seguro comprenderá que estoy enamorado de Quatre y que quiero seguir los designios de mi corazón para ser feliz.  
  
Reelena le sonrió a Erick mientras viajaba de regreso a su reino, el joven rubio le había pedido matrimonio y ella había accedido y ahora iba con su hermano para pedir su mano en matrimonio, celebrar de inmediato la boda y regresar al reino Ludock.  
  
- Mi querida Reelena, estoy tan contento que hayas accedido a ser mi esposa - le sonrió el - espero que tu hermano no se oponga.  
  
- Miliardo estará feliz - le sonrió ella - e invitaremos a todos sus reinos aliados a la boda - se sonrió pensativa - incluso a Heero Yui y sus queridos elfos.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Conoces al principe regente Yui?  
  
- Si, es amigo de hermano y su aliado militar - le dijo - Heero tiene poderes mágicos aparte de una gran inteligencia y fuerza, gracias a él nos conocimos.  
  
- No entiendo.  
  
- No importa mucho ¿verdad? - le sonrió - es algo que no es fácil de explicar, pero en realidad aquello ya no importa porque me voy a casar contigo muy pronto.  
  
- Claro que sí, mi querida Reelena, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, si te trajo a mí es bueno.  
  
- "No hay mal que por bien no venga" - parafraseó y ambos se rieron divertidos.  
-  
Continuará...  
  
El Cuchillo o daga de la compasión era un instrumento muy utilizado por los caballeros de la edad media, en especial en la época de los caballeros que usaban armaduras, era hecho especialmente para ser llevado oculto el el cinto dada su escasa longitud o en la bota, tal como los yataganes de la infantería, aunque era más facil portarlo y sacarlo del primero, y era usado para que el enemigo se rindiera o pidiera compasión ofreciendo una recompensa o rescate por su vida.  
Reelena tiene un nuevo pretendiente como ya leyeron y se ha olvidado de Heero, después de todo se va a casar con Erick, así que ya no la volveré a poner. En cuanto a Traize, en el esbozo no iba a matarlo, no lo planeé así, pero a medida que escribía se me escapó de las manos y él hizo que lo matara ¡Yo no quería hacerlo! Sobre todo porque me gusta Traize, no tanto como Dúo, pero me gusta, y me habría gustado dejarlo vivo recapacitando sobre sus actos junto con Lady Une, pero es orgulloso y vencido no habría podido seguir viviendo.  
Bien, el capítulo final solo será el epílogo de mi historia, el matrimonio de Quatre y Trowa primero y el de Heero y Dúo después, espero que les guste.  
Saludos.  
Shio Chang.  
Ah, me acordé que la fundación Romeffeler era la que controlaba Oz y ambicionaba todo el poder de la Esfera Terrestre y las colonias y he puesto como ayudante de ellos al loco de los Mobil Dolls. 


	15. Promesa de amor a mi amado elfo

Amado Elfo Promesa de amor a mi Amado Elfo  
  
PRIMERA PARTE: TROWA Y QUATRE  
  
Trowa viajaba al reino Barton más que nada para hablar con Lady Catherin sobre la ruptura de su compromiso, luego volvería por su pequeño Quatre para casarse aunque su padre lo desheredara por ello. Estaba seguro que ella entendería que su corazón le pertenecía al pequeño elfo rubio.  
  
- Amo Trowa - le dijo Rashid - su padre lo espera, desea hablar con usted sobre la visita que le hizo el joven Heero hace unos días.  
  
- Ya me lo esperaba - suspiró - Heero me dijo que había intentado razonar con él pero que no consiguió nada.  
  
- ¿Qué va a hacer, amo?  
  
- Voy a hablar con Lady Catherin primero, según lo que ella me diga van a ser mis resoluciones de ahora en adelante.  
  
- ¿Y si ella se negase a romper su compromiso, Alteza?  
  
- Bueno, voy a tener serios problemas, pero ella me quiere como hermano, dudo mucho que se niegue a romper el compromiso, es especial porque Dúo me dijo que ella está enamorada del Duque Jasón - sonrió - aunque creo que él tiene problemas financieros y por eso su padre no lo acepta.  
  
- Ese joven tenía problemas porque su padrastro se gastaba el dinero, pero hace poco falleció y ahora es muy solvente.  
  
- Genial, así ella no se quedará sola cuando me vaya con Quatre.  
  
Apuró el paso de su caballo y juntos con las huestes que habían ido a la guerra entró en el palacio principal en donde los recibieron como los héroes victoriosos que eran.  
  
- ¡Bienvenidos, Huestes de Barton! - dijo el rey - ¡Salve, Huestes victoriosas!  
  
- Gracias, padre - desmontó Trowa - no traemos muchas bajas y hemos detenido las ambiciones de Oz.  
  
- Hijo, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué será? - dijo haciéndose el desentendido mientras lo seguía al salón del trono. Allí los esperaba Lady Catherin y el Duque Jasón - Lady Catherin, Jasón.  
  
- Su majestad, creo que es mejor que yo hable primero con su alteza - intervino ella y Trowa la miró realmente extrañado - por favor.  
  
- Muy bien, los veré más tarde, entonces - se retiró.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa, Catherin?  
  
- Lo que pasa, alteza - empezó Jasón - es que yo deseo casarme con ella y como en estos momentos se encuentra comprometida con usted, aquello no puede ser. Tanto su padre como el vuestro se han opuesto terminantemente a romper el compromiso dado que esto generaría un rompimiento en el reino, según ellos.  
  
- Yo estoy de acuerdo en romperlo - dijo Trowa muy seguro - en el reino de Yui alguien me espera y aunque mi padre me desherede, me casaré de todas maneras.  
  
- ¿No te molesta que me case con alguien más?  
  
- Lo más importante para mí es que seas feliz con la persona que ha elegido tu corazón - le sonrió y la abrazó - lo que debemos hacer ahora es preparar tu boda para que yo regrese al reino de Yui en paz.  
  
- ¡Gracias, Trowa, eres un gran amigo!  
  
- Gracias, su Alteza.  
  
La boda en el reino de Barton se preparaba a pasos agigantados sin que el rey supiera que había un pequeño detalle diferente, el novio no era él, sino que el Duque Jasón. El problema era que se habían enviado las invitaciones a su nombre incluso al reino de Yui y aquello podía significar que Heero creyera que le había mentido acerca de casarse con Quatre y por eso aún no llegaba.  
  
- Mi pobre Quatre ha de creer que le he mentido - murmuró preocupado - espero que llegue pronto para explicarles la situación.  
  
- No te ves nada de feliz con la boda tan próxima, hijo.  
  
- Estoy un poco preocupado - admitió sin dar la razón - espero que las cosas se mantengan calmadas.  
  
- Su majestad, el príncipe Heero avisa que viene en camino y que desea hablar con el príncipe Trowa antes de arribar al reino.  
  
- ¿Qué querrá ese muchacho loco? No vayas a suspender la boda, no me importa lo que él diga o se vuelva mi enemigo ¿entendido?  
  
- Heero no haría nada semejante - replicó y salió del palacio a encontrarse con su primo.  
  
La comitiva del reino de Yui era bastante grande, en especial porque Heero venía acompañado de varios de sus caballeros y sus respectivas familias, lo que se le hizo extraño a Trowa.  
  
- Bienvenidos al reino de Barton - los saludó y Quatre se adelantó hacia él y se colocó a su lado - Hola, Quatre.  
  
- Es muy bonito de tu parte lo que está haciendo por Lady Catherin - le sonrió el elfo un tanto sonrojado - siempre he sabido que eres muy bueno y dulce.  
  
- ¿Cómo lo...?  
  
- ¿... sabemos? - se burló Heero - creo que el mismo Dúo te lo había dicho, él puede ver el presente y el pasado, en especial de las personas que están relacionadas de alguna manera con él.  
  
- Mi padre me mandó a decirte que ni se te ocurra tratar de detener la boda, él jura que el novio soy yo - se colocó a su lado y comenzaron a avanzar - pero es el Duque Jasón.  
  
- Pero si vas a ser el novio - le dijo divertido al verlo asombrado - por eso traje tanta gente conmigo, Quatre es un elfo de mi reino y se va a casar contigo delante de tu padre, será una hermosa boda doble.  
  
- A mí me habría gustado casarme también - murmuró Dúo en voz baja algo dolido - pero el amo dijo que aún no, que hay muchas cosas que debe preparar antes y...  
  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo Heero tomándolo por la trenza - sabes perfectamente que me voy a casar contigo, pero debo asegurarme que Trowa haga feliz a tu hermano primero.  
  
Trowa se sonrió y miró a su amado Quatre, así como iban las cosas pronto sería su esposo y a su padre no le quedaría de otra más que aceptarlo.  
  
"Por disputar tus favores no se han en mi pecho extinto Caballerescos rencores.  
Recuerda que mis mayores Llevaban espada al cinto".  
  
Quatre le sonrió también, estaba seguro que si su amo había apoyado su decisión de casarse con el príncipe Trowa era porque lo consideraba un buen esposo y alguien a quien le podía confiar su cuidado y protección.  
  
"Y ha de imponerse mi audacia si alguien al bardo disputa Tu severa aristocracia.  
Como una flor diminuta tu mano me dé su gracia".  
  
Por la tarde ya todo estaba listo para que los novios intercambiaran sus votos de amor eterno. Heero había mantenido alejado a Quatre de Trowa con eso que los novios no deben verse hasta la boda o le traería mala suerte y ya bastante habían tenido desde que se conocieron como para agregar más.  
  
Dúo se paseaba por todos lados mirando los detalles de la boda para saber que sería lo que tendría que hacer para la suya y se topó con Lady Catherin que había salido al jardín a tratar de tranquilizarse un poco antes de la boda. Era demasiada la emoción que sentía y no podía calmarse.  
  
- Debe calmarse, señorita - le dijo Dúo divertido - le aseguro que el novio está aún más nervioso que usted, creo que todavía teme que la boda se suspenda - se rió - pero el rey no va a poder hacer nada, mi amo se va a encargar de todo.  
  
- ¿De qué hablas?  
  
- ¿No le dijo el príncipe Trowa?  
  
- No puedo verlo hasta después de la boda.  
  
- Con razón - bajó la voz - el también estará en la ceremonia, se va a casar con mi hermano al mismo tiempo que usted.  
  
- ¿En serio? Vaya, con razón andaban como locos sus ayudas de cámara.  
  
- Yo debo irme, debe ayudar a mi amo a vestirse y a mi hermano a prepararse para la boda - sonrió una vez más - puede estar tranquila, mi amo detendrá al rey con magia si es necesario.  
  
- Gracias, Dúo.  
  
Trowa estaba de pie junto al altar junto con el Duque Jasón y el obispo mientras esperaban la llegada de Lady Catherin y Quatre. Heero se había ubicado junto a su tío con Wufei del otro lado, Dúo también estaba junto a su amo muy nervioso, esperaba que todo resultara bien y que su amo no tuviera que usar ni la fuerza ni la magia para evitar que el rey hiciera un escándalo cuando descubriera la verdad.  
  
Trowa se volteó al escuchar los compases de la marcha nupcial y una dulce sonrisa hizo más hermoso su rostro, Quatre se veía realmente bello con aquel traje, de seguro su extraordinaria belleza se realzaba por la felicidad que su rostro mostraba.  
  
"Tú no ignoras que daría dentro del pecho que arde,  
por tu amor la vida mía.  
Yo te conocí una tarde y te probé mi osadía".  
  
Quatre caminó con calma junto a Lady Catherin hacia el altar, estaba aún más nervioso que ella con todo esto, entonces vio que el príncipe Heero le hacía un pequeño gesto y se tranquilizó, él tenía todo bajo control.  
  
Trowa miró de reojo al Duque, se le notaba terriblemente embobado mirando a su amada, tal vez, pensó él tenía la misma cara de idiota cuando miraba a Quatre y trató de ponerse serio, pero sentía que se lo ganaban las emociones y se sonrojó bajo la atenta mirada del obispo que de inmediato inició la ceremonia.  
  
"Me quisiste, yo te quiero.  
Confesarlo no rehuyo,  
como incumbe a un caballero.  
Y he de morir - yo lo espero - bendiciendo el nombre tuyo".  
  
La boda había sido hermosa, pero el rey no podía creer lo que había pasado. Ciertamente Lady Catherin y Trowa se habían casado, pero no él uno con el otro, sino que con otras personas. Y cuando quiso intervenir, Heero le hizo un gesto, como se atreviera a tratar de evitar el término de la boda, lo hechizaría, así que se vio obligado a quedarse callado, no podía armar un escándalo dentro de la catedral, después de todo era el rey.  
  
- Con este anillo te desposo, para adorarte y amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijeron Trowa y el Duque Jasón al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Con este anillo te desposo, para adorarte y amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijeron Lady Catherin y Quatre al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Por el poder que me confiere Dios y Su Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer - se sonrió el obispo guiñándole un ojo a Quatre - puede besar a la novia.  
  
Las dos parejas se acercaron y besaron suavemente los labios de sus respectivos novios y un fuerte aplauso rompió el silencio de la iglesia.  
  
- Te amo - le susurró Trowa a Quatre.  
  
- Yo también - le sonrió.  
  
Dúo se echó en los brazos de Heero llorando y este tuvo que abrazarlo comprendiendo que lo hacía por lo feliz que se sentía por su hermano y porque sabía que pronto él también pasaría por lo mismo.  
  
- Al final te saliste con la tuya - le dijo su tío sin rencor - ver a Trowa feliz debe ser mejor que tener un reino enorme y difícil de manejar.  
  
- Dado que tanto Lady Catherin como el Duque son sus vasallos, no creo que tenga problemas en mantener el reino unido, en especial si ellos le están agradecidos a Trowa por ayudarlos a estar juntos.  
  
Todos se dirigieron a la fiesta y disfrutaron del baile y la comida hasta el momento en que los novios se pusieron de pie para partir a su luna de miel.  
  
- ¡Van a lanzar los ramos! - gritó una joven soltera y todas las chicas solteras corrieron a ponerse para atrapar el ramo.  
  
- Ve, Dúo - le dijo Heero sonriendo y lo empujó hacia ellos.  
  
Dúo se ubicó sonrojado a un costado de las chicas y cuando Catherin y Quatre lanzaron al mismo tiempo se echó hacia atrás, y los atrapó los dos.  
  
- Pronto estarás casado también - lo abrazó Quatre feliz - pero espera que nosotros regresemos ¿vale?  
  
- Claro que sí, yo quiero que seas testigo también de mi felicidad.  
  
Los novios partieron siendo cubiertos por miles de pétalos de rosas y claveles mientras todos los vitoreaban.  
  
- ¡Vivan los novios!  
  
El lugar que Trowa había escogido para su luna de miel era fantástico para los planes que tenía Quatre para su noche de bodas. Aquella hermosa mansión oculta en el bosque y con el lago muy cercano le daba un ambiente muy romántico y le parecía perfecto para la seducción que planeaba. Sonrió dulcemente cuando Trowa le preguntó que le parecía el lugar.  
  
- Es perfecto - y se echó a sus brazos sonriendo - quiero que esta sea una noche especial para los dos, que olvidemos el pasado y juntos construyamos un futuro para los dos.  
  
- Claro, Quatre - le ofreció los labios y Quatre empezó a acariciarlo muy lentamente, claro preludio de lo que planeaba hacerle sentir entre sus brazos - te quiero mucho, lo demás no importa.  
  
Quatre le echó los brazos al cuello para hacerlo inclinarse más hacia él para hacer el beso más profundo. Acarició con ternura los cabellos de la nuca antes de soltarlo y alejarse un poco de él, de inmediato comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, desnudando suavemente el pecho y pasando luego los dedos levemente por la piel ardiente de su esposo. La dejó caer al suelo sin mayor cuidado y acercó sus labios al pecho que respiraba agitado de deseo.  
  
- Quatre - gimió bajito.  
  
Lentamente el elfo siguió recorriendo la piel de su amado, quería borrar el sabor de su amo de sus labios, pero al momento de hacer la comparación sintió que aquel sabor ya no estaba en sus sentidos, ellos le pertenecían por completo al hombre que ahora acariciaba, quizás nunca amó a Heero Yui, sólo se sintió atraído por la ternura en que era tratado por él. Decidió que estaba siendo injusto con su ahora esposo y se apoderó de un pezón succionándolo con deseo, era muy suave y dulce su sabor, nunca había sentido algo así. Lo soltó y arrastró sus labios hasta el otro para repetir la misma operación. Sus manos se fueron lentamente, torturando más la piel de la espalda hasta posarse en la cinturilla de los pantalones bajándolos mientras sus labios descendían por el plano vientre dejando senderos de fuego hasta llegar a su meta, aquel miembro que palpitaba de ansiedad. Hizo que Trowa se quitara las botas y le quitó los pantalones para continuar acariciando sus piernas de vuelta hacia arriba.  
  
- Quatre - gimió nuevamente ahora más fuerte.  
  
- Es tu turno - se detuvo el elfo sonrojado poniéndose de pie - no puedes disfrutar tú solo - le tendió las manos.  
  
Trowa lo miró preocupado, ¿sería capaz de borrar de su piel las marcas que antes le había puesto su primo? Debía hacerlo, Quatre era ahora suyo y debía demostrárselo a él y al mundo entero. Soltó los botones de su camisa y la hizo caer por su blanca espalda mientras se agachaba a acariciarlo de la misma manera en que el elfo lo había hecho, pero fue más osado, mientras lo acariciaba fue preparando suavemente el camino para su penetración, quería ser su dueño.  
  
Quatre sentía la invasión de los dedos de su esposo en su ano y trató de relajarse para facilitarle la labor, sin embargo, no sentía ningún dolor puesto que sus labios acariciaban de arriba abajo su miembro alborotado arrastrando su piel y mordiendo suavemente la punta.  
  
- ¡Trowa! - gritó afirmándose de sus hombros sintiendo que desfallecía de placer.  
  
Trowa se detuvo al sentir que Quatre estaba por venirse en su boca y se levantó para llevarlo a la cama, así estarían más cómodos...  
  
La luz del sol bañó los cuerpos desnudos enlazados sobre la cama, ambos jóvenes estaban tan cansados luego de amarse toda la noche que ninguno de los dos atinó a cubrirse para pasar la madrugada, simplemente se aferraron al calor del otro y se durmieron abrazados.  
  
"El amor llene sus vidas,  
el amor cumpla sus ansias,  
el amor colme sus almas,  
el amor los llene de dichas".  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SEGUNDA PARTE: HEERO Y DÚO  
  
"¡Será leyenda, enigma santo!  
siempre unidas nuestras almas bajo sombras de misterio como ocultas por un manto en el tiempo reencarnado en otras vidas y la unción de los fervores, trascendiendo mi espíritu que te ama,  
cuando el soplo de la muerte nuestro ser haya deshecho,  
mantendrá viva la llama del amor que, como un cirio, siempre ha ardido en nuestro pecho".  
  
Heero estaba muy feliz con la boda, aquello ponía a salvo al pequeño y rubio elfo y de paso hacía feliz a su primo, y también le divertía ver como Dúo trataba de mantener vivos ambos ramos vivos y bonitos mientras los novios regresaban.  
  
Pero él aún tenía asuntos pendientes que debía arreglar, en especial porque había recibido una invitación del reino de Ludock para la boda de Reelena y el príncipe Erick. No le había dicho nada a su querido elfo sobre que ella se había puesto en contacto con él, no quería angustiarlo y menos cuando andaba corriendo por todos lados ultimando los detalles para su boda con una cara de felicidad tan grande que le causaba risa.  
  
Esa noche se dedicó a velar a su amado y sonrió al escuchar aquella voz que siempre lo acompañaba, sabía que era la madre de su elfo, uno de aquellos poderosos seres que le habían dado su magia para cuidar su reino y a los últimos de su especie, aunque sabía que ya no habría más.  
  
"Despierto, tiemblo al mirarte;  
dormido, me atrevo a verte, por eso, alma de mi alma,  
velo mientras tú duermes"  
  
Era extraño, se había deprimido pensando que aquellos elfos se merecían tener sus propias familias y llenarse de hijos, sin embargo, era más que ellos eran niños grandes que el hecho que necesitaran tener hijos. Por ello, se había convencido que lo único necesario para que fueran felices era un poco de amor.  
  
"Despierto, hablas, y al hablar, vibrantes tus palabras me parecen lluvia de perlas que en dorada copa se derrama a torrentes".  
  
Su querido Dúo era un hablador empedernido, pero no le molestaba, lo sacaba de la monotonía y la tristeza que a ratos lo llevaba a encerrarse en si mismo, a deprimirse, por lo mismo sabía que sería muy feliz a su lado, lo amaba tal como era.  
  
"Dormido, en el murmullo de tu aliento acompasado y tenue,  
escuchó yo un poema que mi alma enamorada entiende.  
¡Duerme!"  
  
Se recostó a su lado pese a que el obispo le había dicho que debían verse lo menos posible, pero no podía hacerlo ¿cómo alejarse del único ser en este mundo que verdaderamente lo hacía feliz? No conocía la manera ni intentaba buscarla, no era algo que quisiera hacer.  
  
- Te amo tanto, Dúo - susurró rozando con sus labios la tibia frente - tan pronto Quatre y Trowa regresen nos casaremos, pero primero debo ir al reino de los Piscraft a cerciorarme que Reelena ya nunca más nos hará daño - se retiró de la habitación.  
  
"Sobre el corazón la mano he puesto para que no suene su latido, y de la noche turbe la calma solemne".  
  
Miliardo y Noin sonreían al ver llegar a Heero acompañado del Duque Wufei, desde hacía días esperaban su arribo, pero algo lo había detenido, claro que ahora sabía bien que había sido, la boda de su primo con uno de sus elfos, había sido una extraña coincidencia que Reelena decidiera casarse también ese mismo día y se fuera con su esposo al reino de éste sin esperar a Heero y sólo le dejó una carta.  
  
- Te esperábamos antes, Heero - le sonrió su amigo - sean bienvenidos al reino Piscraft.  
  
- Gracias ¿Es verdad lo que dice la invitación?  
  
- Reelena se casó con el rey Ludock hace dos días - se sonrió Noin - pero te dejó una carta, ella espera que seas feliz.  
  
- Además, deseábamos hablar con usted, Duque Wufei - le dijo el rubio al joven moreno muy formalmente y este lo miró extrañado.  
  
- ¿Qué sería, Príncipe Piscraft? - le dijo en el mismo tono alarmado, no creía haber hecho algo malo como para que le llamaran la atención delante de su príncipe ¿o sí?  
  
- Es sobre mi hermana Hilde - le dijo Noin - necesita un buen esposo y lo hemos elegido a usted.  
  
- ¡CON LA PRINCESA HILDE! - chilló Wufei - ¿Por qué yo?  
  
- Creo que sería adecuado - aceptó Heero - dentro de un par de semanas será mi boda con Dúo, la boda también podría ser doble.  
  
- ¡YO NO HE ACEPTADO!  
  
- Yo lo hago por ti, será una buena alianza, el padre de Noin no tiene hijos varones, y Miliardo tiene su propio reino que atender, así que llegarías a ser rey ¿no te agrada la idea?  
  
- Sí, pero ¿ella?  
  
- No puedes negarte, la boda se efectuará en dos semanas - le dijo a los príncipes - todo se preparará especialmente para la ocasión, si quieren agregar algún detalle especial, deben hacérselo saber a Dúo, yo he decidido que él lleve todo eso, mis ocupaciones me traen de cabeza por el momento.  
  
- Claro que sí, Heero, iremos a tu reino a ultimar los detalles para la boda, será perfecta.  
  
Después de comer los dos jóvenes volvieron al reino de Yui, Wufei ni había mirado a su prometida, estaba furioso, Heero lo sabía de sobra, pero por lo mismo no se dio cuenta del disgusto con que Hilde lo miraba y él optó por no hacérselo notar, lo casaría aunque ellos creyeran odiarse, Quatre le había dicho que ella estaba enamorada de Wufei, pero por la manera altanera en que este la trataba, era ruda con él. Y estaba convencido que Wufei sentía lo mismo, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies como para notar la falsa indiferencia conque era tratado.  
  
- ¿Por qué me obligas a casarme con esa niña caprichosa? - le dijo al fin Wufei mientras cabalgaban de regreso - Yo no me quiero casar con ella.  
  
- Creo, Wufei, que debes dejar de mentirte a ti mismo.  
  
- ¿Eh? - se sonrojó violentamente - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?  
  
- Creo que ya te respondiste tú mismo, amigo mío - se adelantó - piénsalo, Wufei ¿Por qué protestas tanto negando que ella te gusta y mucho? Puedes mentirme a mí, pero ¿contigo mismo?  
  
Wufei se quedó en un rotundo silencio. Lo que le decía su amo era cierto, estaba protestando demasiado y era cierto que ella le gustaba mucha, pero eso de casarse con ella no estaba dentro de sus planes, le desagradaba la manera en que trataba de ignorarlo todo el tiempo, la manera desafiante en que le respondía...  
  
- ¿Has pensado que ella se comporta mal contigo en respuesta a la manera en que tú la tratas? - le dijo Heero como leyéndole el pensamiento.  
  
Sí, él podía tener razón, él la trató mal desde el principio, la desdeñó por ignorarlo y ahora ambos tenían una guerra declarada.  
  
- Has ganado, Yui, me casaré con ella sin protestar más.  
  
- Me alegro, Wufei, estoy casi seguro que serás muy feliz a su lado.  
  
Dúo seguía en el jardín buscando algunas hierbas medicinales para el baño de su amo cuando los vio llegar a las caballerizas y corrió a su encuentro sin preocuparse que no debía verlo tan seguido. Le importaba un comino lo que les dijo el obispo, amaba al hombre y no le iba a dar la ocasión a nadie para que tratara de robárselo.  
  
- ¡Amo! - saltó y se echó a sus brazos sin previo aviso - ¡regresó pronto! - lo besó - ¿A dónde fueron? Yo había pensado en pedir en la cocina algo especial para el almuerzo, pero me dijeron que usted había salido y ni me dijo...  
  
- Dúo, cállate - se soltó de él - sólo fuimos a concertar el matrimonio de Wufei al reino de Piscraft con la princesa Hilde.  
  
- ¿Al reino de Piscraft? - lo miro preocupado - allí estaba la arpía esa... - murmuró.  
  
- Reelena se casó con Erick Ludock el mismo día que Quatre con Trowa - le informó divertido - y me dijo que había renunciado a su poderes y a la venganza contra ustedes.  
  
- Pero no me gusta esa mujer, es ambiciosa y mala.  
  
- No seas rencoroso, Dúo mío - lo regañó - se casó con un rey de un reino lejano, así que no la verás nunca más.  
  
- Espero que así sea - se alejó - Va a cenar aquí ¿verdad?  
  
- Está bien, no te voy a arruinar la cena, pero debo advertirte que mañana o pasado llegarán Hilde y Noin a ayudarte a preparar la boda, será doble dentro de dos semanas el día sábado en la tarde.  
  
- No quiero, quiero ser el único protagonista - le dijo alejándose enojado.  
  
- Pero es Wufei quien se casa también - lo atrapó por un brazo - no puedes hacer eso, ya le dije a Noin que sí.  
  
- Pues se va a tener que buscar otro novio si quiere casarse ese día - se soltó y se fue corriendo.  
  
Wufei lo miró preocupado, de seguro Heero no había pensado que Dúo se pudiera oponer a que compartieran la boda, él tampoco creyó que lo hiciera o le habría propuesto otra fecha.  
  
- Yui, aún podemos arreglar para que mi boda sea después. Además, dudo que la princesa Hilde esté muy de acuerdo con casarnos tan pronto.  
  
- Dúo jamás se había opuesto a mis deseos - murmuró - se veía tan molesto con la idea.  
  
Dúo se había encerrado en su habitación toda la tarde, se había negado en rotundo a salir ni hablar con nadie ¿POr qué su amo era tan malo? ¿Por qué debía compartir el día más glorioso de su vida con alguien más? Sintió como las lágrimas corrían lentamente por su cara.  
  
- ¿Dúo - escuchó una voz conocida - por qué lloras?  
  
- Mi amo quiere que compartamos nuestra boda con la de su amigo.  
  
- Estás siendo egoísta, hijo mío.  
  
- Pero, mamá, ella es mujer, usará un hermoso vestido ¿cómo podré yo opacar su belleza?  
  
- Quatre estaba contento de compartir su boda - le recordó - y no temió aquello que tú temes.  
  
- Quatre es diferente - alegó - él es hermoso, hasta mi amo lo decía, pero yo no soy como él.  
  
- Mi pequeño Dúo, para tú amo eres lo más hermoso que hay, a él no le importan otras gentes, la belleza de otras personas, sólo te ama a ti.  
  
- Pero, mamá...  
  
- No seas testarudo, Dúo, comprende que si te opones a lo que él desea no sólo pospondrás la boda, podrías hasta conseguir que la suspenda para siempre y tú no quieres perderlo ¿verdad?  
  
"El amor es como una lágrima al viento,  
tan pronto cae podría secarse,  
por eso debes ponerle tu aliento para que pueda eternizarse".  
  
- Tienes razón, mamá - sonrió - le diré a mi amo que haré tal como él dice y que lo único que me importa es que sea feliz a mi lado.  
  
Wufei vio salir a Dúo de su habitación y lo siguió, tenía que hablar con él en privado antes de ir a conversar con Hilde.  
  
- Espera - le pidió - quiero decirte algo.  
  
- Espero que no tenga nada que ver con sus anteriores proposiciones, Duque - le replicó.  
  
- No quiero molestarte, sólo quería decirte que si no quieres que Hilde y yo nos casemos junto con ustedes, iré yo mismo a decirle que la aplacemos, después de todo sería una forma de retribuirte por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar cuando Yui estaba enfermo.  
  
- Duque, yo... - se quedó un momento en silencio - no es necesario, he sido un poco cerrado al respecto, realmente quiero que compartamos nuestra felicidad.  
  
- Gracias, príncipe Dúo - le sonrió y se alejó.  
  
- ¿Por qué me llama así?  
  
- Es el título que le corresponde por ser el prometido de nuestro soberano - le sonrió y lo dejó solo.  
  
Dúo se quedó un segundo asombrado y luego fue tras él, había muchas interrogantes que quería le respondiera, pero en su carrera se estrelló con Heero que lo abrazó al darse cuenta quien había caído en sus brazos.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, corazón?  
  
- El duque Wufei me llamó príncipe ¿lo soy?  
  
- Claro que sí - lo tomó de las manos - ven, vamos a cenar, la cena está por servirse.  
  
Dúo sonrió y lo siguió. Estaba realmente feliz y al fin comprendía lo que su madre le había querido decir, debía compartir su alegría y entregar su amor a todos a su alrededor.  
  
- Amo, estoy de acuerdo en que la boda sea doble.  
  
- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
- Si, amo, quiero compartir con todos mi alegría.  
  
Las dos semanas de preparación de la boda doble se había vuelto una auténtica locura, Hilde planeaba una cosa, Noin la transformaba y Dúo la rechazaba de plano, no podían ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a nada, ni los adornos de la iglesia, ni del comedor, ni de lo que serviría en la recepción. Hilde quería la iglesia adornada completamente de blanco, pero Dúo insistía en poner rosas de color damasco en medio de las blancas, el color, decía, era demasiado deprimente.  
  
- ¡Yo soy pura! - chilló Hilde enfadada enfrentándolo - y si tú no le eres, no es mi culpa.  
  
- ¡Ni es la mía que todavía no conozca el amor! - le replicó igual de furioso.  
  
- ¡Te voy a matar!  
Y una enorme pelea se habría armado entre los dos, se habrían ido a las manos ya que ninguno quería ceder ni un ápice, si Noin no hubiese intervenido.  
  
- Ya basta, deben aceptar al otro o no vamos a terminar nunca de arreglar la iglesia antes de la boda - les reclamó.  
  
- Este quiere manchar mi boda - dijo Hilde aún furiosa.  
  
- Oye, es mi boda y por mí vas a casarte el mismo día con el Duque Wufei, yo no quería que fuera así y me convencieron de compartirla con ustedes, así que puedo hacer lo que quiera, además, es el reino de mi novio.  
  
- Basta - pidió Noin - no quiero más discusiones al respecto, los ramos de adorno dentro de la Catedral serán como dice Dúo, pero los ramos de cada cual será como cada uno de ustedes quiera que sea.  
  
- Bien - aceptó Dúo, al menos había ganado.  
  
- Está bien - aceptó Hilde también, pero no dejaba de estar molesta.  
  
Noin los miró y vio como se daban la espalda uno al otro y luego ambos se marchaban cada uno por su lado, era claro que ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.  
  
- Ojalá cuando tenga hijos no me salga alguno como ellos - rogó y siguió con lo que estaba - me matarían antes de un mes.  
  
El día de la boda había amanecido perfecto, un día tibio lleno de sol, las flores dentro y fuera del palacio estaban aún más hermosas, parecían haberse abierto especialmente para los novios que intercambiarían sus votos esa tarde.  
  
Dúo sonrió cuando su hermano entró en su habitación para ayudarlo, su hermano debía saber de sobra que estaba con los nervios de punta, no hallaba la hora que llegara el momento de casarse, ya estaba cansado de dormir solo, le hacía falta el calor de su amo por las noches y por las mañanas, no le había agradado eso de tener que practicar la abstinencia todo ese tiempo, pero había sido la condición que el obispo les había puesto para casarlos en tan poco tiempo.  
  
- Trowa fue a ayudar a su primo - le sonrió su mellizo - él está tan nervioso como tú, aunque no lo aparente.  
  
- Bueno, pero yo no quiero que Hilde me opaque en la boda, ya tuve bastante de ella por un largo tiempo.  
  
- Yo sabía que se iba a terminar casando con el duque Wufei - se rió - pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.  
  
- Pues el amo me dijo que protestó bastante antes de aceptar, pero que lo hizo recapacitar y aceptar a regañadientes - rió también - él está aún más nervioso que yo, ella tiene un genio...  
  
- Me imagino - lo ayudó a vestirse - la vi pelearse con él más de una vez, incluso le pegó.  
  
- Pero si todo el tiempo la andaba provocando - Dúo movió la cabeza - incluso más de una vez me molestó a mí a ver si ella respondía algo, le dijo que era un pervertido y que lo acusaría con el amo Heero si no me dejaba en paz.  
  
- ¿Y que hizo? - le comenzó a trenzar el cabello con una larga cinta blanca enlazada entre sus cabellos  
  
- Le replicó burlón que él no le creería a ella porque era una simple mujer y ella le dijo que era un imbécil y que ya vería ella que cayera de la gracia del amo, pero nunca hizo nada en su contra.  
  
- Claro, ella lo ama, no creo que le hiciera nada malo, van a ser felices juntos si no se dedican a irse dime que te diré.  
  
- Príncipe Dúo - le dijo uno de los pajes que Heero había dejado cuidándolo - es hora que baje, el obispo debe bendecir su ramo y sus ropas antes de la ceremonia, luego hará lo mismo con el novio a quien no debe ver aún.  
  
- Vamos, Dúo - lo jaló su hermano del brazo y ambos salieron.  
  
Heero estaba de pie frente a obispo junto a Wufei que estaba más pálido que una estatua de sal, esperando la entrada de Dúo y Hilde. Se preguntó si se vería igual de pálido que su amigo, tal vez lo estaba, no podía saberlo, de lo único que estaba seguro era que un montón de maripositas le bailoteaban en el estómago de los nervios que sentía, aunque sabía que su querido trenzado no se retractaría de casarse con él.  
  
Dúo y Hilde ingresaron a la ostentosa catedral de los Yui al son de la marcha nupcial, ambos estaban nerviosos, pero en Dúo era más claro el sonrojo en sus mejillas dado que él no llevaba velo que lo ocultara a las miradas de todos como Hilde, pero eso era lo que lo hacía más bello a los ojos de su novio.  
  
Al ponerse cada uno de los novios de pie junto a sus respectivas parejas, el obispo comenzó la ceremonia llamando la atención de los presentes hacía aquellos que habían decidido unir sus almas y sus corazones bajo el consentimiento de Dios ante los ojos de los hombres.  
  
Heero observó de reojo a su novio, se veía tan bello con aquel hermoso traje blanco y el cabello con aquellas hermosas cintas blancas enredadas en una complicada trenza que de seguro le había hecho Quatre.  
  
Trowa le sonrió divertido y le dio un leve codazo cuando el obispo le llamó la atención para que intercambiaran los anillos junto a los votos matrimoniales. Se sonrojó levemente y tomó la mano de su amado siendo imitado de inmediato por Wufei.  
  
- Con este anillo te desposo, para adorarte y amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijeron Heero y Wufei al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Con este anillo te desposo, para adorarte y amarte, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte nos separe - dijeron Hilde y Dúo al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Por el poder que me confiere Dios y Su Iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer - se sonrió el obispo guiñándole un ojo a Dúo del mismo modo en que el obispo de Trowa lo hiciera con Quatre - puede besar a la novia.  
  
Heero acercó a Dúo hacia su pecho tomándolo por la cintura y tomando su trenza lo hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás antes de besarlo con infinita dulzura delante de todos los presentes.  
  
Wufei miró a su gobernante y luego a Hilde muy nervioso. Se adelantó hacia ella y levantó con cuidado el velo antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios que también selló sus votos.  
  
- ¡Vivan los novios! - gritó alguien y un fuerte aplauso rompió el silencio de la catedral.  
  
- Podéis iros es paz.  
  
La fiesta en palacio era bellísima, todo era de gala, las damas presentes vestían sus mejores galas y joyas, los hombres iban engalanados con sus mejores trajes, pero nadie podía opacar la belleza del consorte real, su alegría lo hacía lucir casi como una estrella, o al menos eso pensaba Heero mientras lo miraba conversar con todo el mundo mientras su hermano y su cuñado brindaban por ellos.  
  
- La vida os dé salud y prosperidad, Rey Heero - le dijo Marimeia al saludarlo - disculpe que no haya estado presente en la ceremonia con Lady Une, pero llegamos atrasadas y no quisimos interrumpir.  
  
- No se preocupe, princesa, con su presencia es más que suficiente para honrarnos - le sonrió y casi de inmediato tuvo a Dúo a su lado - ¿Qué pasa, corazón?  
  
- Es hora de partir el pastel ¿nos disculpa, princesa? - y se lo llevó del brazo hacia el centro del salón donde el enorme pastel los esperaba.  
  
- No es necesario que te pongas celoso - le dijo Heero divertido mientras tomaba el cuchillo para partir el pastel - nada ni nadie me va a apartar de ti, no lo voy a permitir.  
  
- No son celos, mi amo - le sonrió - yo lo amo.  
  
- Yo también te amo, tontito, pero deja de decirme amo, soy tu esposo ahora.  
  
- Lo recordaré - le sonrió y tomó el cuchillo poniendo sus manos sobre las de él - vamos.  
  
Luego de repartir el pastel todos brindaron por los novios y les desearon las más infinitas de las alegrías. Dúo lanzó el ramo por los aires dándole las espalda a las solteras y solteros presentes y lo atrapó una de las amigas de Noin, luego se despidieron de los asistentes y partieron hacia un castillo alejado dentro de las tierras de los Yui.  
  
- ¿Sabes, Heero? Te amo.  
  
- Yo también te amo, Dúo, muchísimo - y lo volvió a besar en los labios mientras la carroza los llevaba al lugar donde consumarían por completo su amor.  
  
El lugar que Heero había elegido para pasar su noche de bodas y la luna de miel era un pequeño castillo a las orillas de un lago cumbrereño, el lugar estaba bastante aislado, pero no tanto como para traer incomodidades a sus ocupantes y lo mejor era que las aguas eran termales, lo que le trajo ideas un poco licenciosas a Dúo acerca de lo que podía hacer junto con su amo en ellas.  
  
- ¿En que piensas, Dúo?  
  
- ¿Te gustaría que te preparara un baño? - le sonrió un tanto sonrojado.  
  
- Siempre y cuando quieras compartirlo conmigo - le sonrió abrazándolo hacia su pecho - no tendremos problemas para tener agua caliente todo el tiempo y menos que se nos enfríe mientras hacemos otras cosas.  
  
- Yo traje algunas cosillas para prepararle un baño muy especial - se sonrojó más aún si se puede - espero no te moleste.  
  
Heero se volvió hacia su esposo y se rió divertido al verlo tan nervioso, era la primera vez que Dúo intentaba algo así estando solo y temía no dar la talla y decepcionar a su amado.  
  
- Ven, Dúo, iremos a las termas, estaremos a solas toda la noche.  
  
Dúo cogió dos toallas y dos mantas junto con un pequeño cofrecito de madera en el que guardaba las hierbas para el baño, había planeado toda la noche de bodas con todo lujo de detalles, aunque ese se le había escapado, pero al parecer todo marchaba sobre ruedas.  
  
- Espera - le dijo Heero al ver que se desvestía - yo quiero hacerlo.  
  
Dúo se sonrojó violentamente pero se acercó a él. Heero tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios besando con cuidado muy suavemente los dedos, el dorso y luego la palma de la mano, pasando también la lengua por ellos. Soltó los botones de la camisa de seda lentamente y le besó las muñecas pasando suavemente la lengua por donde comenzaba a latir acelerado su pulso. Lo tomó por los codos y lo acercó aún más a él para sacar lentamente su camisa. La dejó caer delicadamente por sus hombros que comenzó a acariciar con sus labios bajando primero por el brazo derecho, subiendo de regreso por el mismo hasta sus labios y volviendo a bajar, esta vez por el izquierdo y repitiendo la misma actividad de su boca mientras sus dedos viajaban por su espalda acariciando con ternura los músculos y la columna.  
  
"Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
podrá romperse el eje de la Tierra como un débil cristal".  
  
Dúo gemía bajito, descontrolado, aquel juego delicioso no se le había pasado por la mente ¿o sí? En realidad ya no razonaba, sólo sentía como los labios de su esposo ahora vagaban por su pecho trazando senderos de fuego con su lengua que atrapaba primero un pezón y luego el otro, succionaba con placer, lo torturaba con leves mordidas y luego lo abandonaba para seguir con el otro arrastrando la lengua y dejando un ardiente sendero por su piel.  
  
"¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor".  
  
Sus manos bajaron a la cinturilla de su pantalón y comenzaron a deslizarlo lentamente por sus caderas acariciando suavemente sus glúteos, luego sus muslos hacia abajo y de vuelta. Sentía que las rodillas no lo sostendrían mucho más.  
  
- No me tortures más - le pidió casi llorando y Heero dejó de hacerlo.  
  
- Es tu turno - le dijo y le tendió las manos.  
  
Dúo no hallaba que hacer, así que simplemente imitó sus sensuales movimientos de arriba hacia abajo en la piel de su esposo de la misma manera en que le habían sido prodigados.  
  
- Basta - gimió Heero tratando de mantener un poco la cordura - vamos al agua - lo levantó en vilo y lo depositó con cuidado en el agua entrando él también - aquí será mejor - dijo y comenzó de nuevo a acariciarlo sensualmente mientras lo hacía sentarse en una banca de piedra dentro del agua arrodillándose frente a él. Tomó muy suavemente su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a recorrerlo jalando suavemente la piel sintiendo como se iba dilatando - ¿te gusta? - lo besó en los labios apretando levemente la punta del miembro - ¿quieres poseer o ser poseído?  
  
- ¡Poséeme! - rogó con voz apenas audible, ya sin control y Heero se sonrió apoyando sus labios sobre el pulso alborotado en su cuello - Te amo - dijo entrecortado entregándose a sus caricias.  
  
El juego de besos y caricias los llevó al límite y al cansancio, el agua caliente junto con las hierbas que Dúo le había agregado agudizó sus sentidos y aumentó las ansias y la lujuria que durante casi dos semanas habían tenido que mantener a raya, haciendo aún más sublime su amor...  
  
Y un nuevo día trajo de regreso la magia del elfo trenzado, había pensado en entregárselos por completo e irreversiblemente la noche anterior, pero entre una y otra caricia, con la piel abrazada, todo pensamiento coherente se había borrado por completo de su mente y se había entregado por completo. Sonrió y se sonrojó, era bastante obvio que no era capaz, ni sería, de controlarse cuando veía y sentía la piel desnuda de su esposo, sus labios ofrecidos en un sensual beso, aquel que desde el principio fue su dueño, y mucho menos cuando este estaba decidido a llevarlo por los linderos de una locura arrebatada y pasional.  
  
- Dúo - lo regañó sin abrir los ojos al no sentirlo a su lado - vuelve a acostarte a mi lado o te traeré de regreso - lo amenazó tendiéndole la mano y este se sonrió acurrucándose de nuevo en su hombro derecho para escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón - ¿qué pasa, amor?  
  
- Sabes bien que disfruto más que nadie el amanecer, pero creo que este es el mejor y más dulce amanecer de mi vida.  
  
- Espero que cada amanecer sea mejor que el anterior - le dijo Heero acariciando sus cabellos ahora sueltos en su espalda, en que momento los había liberado de la complicada trenza que le habían hecho, ni lo recordaba - y que los podamos disfrutar juntos para siempre - lo besó en la frente.  
  
- Para siempre - repitió Dúo cerrando los ojos volviendo a dormirse, su cuerpo estaba recobrando sus fuerzas, pero aún así estaba cansado, ya después le entregaría su magia.  
  
Y Heero volvió a escuchar la voz de la madre de su elfo diciendo:  
  
"¡Será leyenda, enigma santo!  
siempre unidas nuestras almas bajo sombras de misterio como ocultas por un manto en el tiempo reencarnado en otras vidas y la unción de los fervores, trascendiendo mi espíritu que te ama,  
cuando el soplo de la muerte nuestro ser haya deshecho,  
mantendrá viva la llama del amor que, como un cirio, siempre ha ardido en nuestro pecho".  
  
Y vivieron felices para siempre.  
  
Fin  
  
Lamento haber tardado tanto en subir los capítulos, pero espero haya valido la pena la espera y que les gustase mi historia. Gracias a quienes me escribieron, les dedico mi historia y que disfruten ahora de mi nueva historia, Guerreros Legendarios.  
Shio Chang. 


	16. En regalo para los reinos

Amado Elfo (Bonus)  
Un regalo para los reinos  
  
Dúo estaba sentado a la sombra de un alto roble en donde hace unos años atrás jugara con su mellizo esa noche en que su pequeña aldea fuera atacada y conociera a su ahora esposo. El bosque había recuperado su antigua belleza pero el pueblito era habitado por los humanos, ya no había elfos allí y en el futuro ya no habría más ya que sólo él y su hermano quedaban.  
  
"Poblarán la tierra y se llenarán de niños que lleven la esperanza"  
  
- Si pudiera llenar el castillo de hijos míos y de Heero - suspiró cerrando los ojos.  
  
- Puedes hacerlo, pequeño Dúo - le dijo una voz a sus espaldas y él se volteó a mirar a quien le hablaba.  
  
- ¡Árbol sabio! - exclamó sorprendido - pensé que te habían derribado.  
  
- Tu joven esposo hizo un hechizo sobre este bosque para que no lo dañaran ¿recuerdas? Dijo que en este lugar te había conocido y que quería conservarlo tal como estaba.  
  
- Cierto - sonrió y se puso ded pie - pero, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer para darle un hijo a Heero?  
  
- Hay una semilla muy especial de una árbol muy particular en el reino Yuy, sin embargo, ella debe ser madurada en el interior de un elfo para que sea fecunda y capaz de procrear nueva vida.  
  
- ¿Y dónde la encuentro?  
  
- Aquel árbol sólo da dos flores al año, se encuentra en el rincón más apartado del castillo en que tú vives, pero debes esperar que dé su fruto antes de tomarlo. Además, debes coger las dos semillas y fecundarlas, en caso contrario, ninguna será fértil.  
  
- Entonces, tendré dos hijos - celebró.  
  
- No puedes, el tener tan sólo una semilla en tu interior puede matarte - le advirtió - además, apenas sea fecundada debes sacarla de tu ser ya que comenzará a crecer hasta tener el tamaño de una calabaza.  
  
- Vaya - murmuró - ¿Y en cuanto tiempo nacería mi hijo?  
  
- Tardará 46 días en estar listo para nacer, pero debes cuidar mucho el huevo, mantenerlo caliente día y noche hasta el momento en que se rompa el cascarón, no podrás separarte de él ni un segundo o el proceso habrá fracasado.  
  
- Dime ¿qué árbol es?  
  
- En estos momento el árbol se encuentra florecido, los humanos piensan que se trata de un almendro, pero su fruta se pierde aún antes de madurar, dentro de dos noches estará lista para ser tomada, pero debes decirle a tu hermano que fecunde la otra semilla o tu hijo nacerá muerto.  
  
- Entiendo - miró el cielo - en dos noches, entonces debo retener a Heero hasta entonces, si se va no podré fecundar la semilla y tendré que esperar un año antes de volver intentarlo ¿no?  
  
- Así es, pero ten cuidado, no pongas la semilla en tu interior si no estás seguro que será fecundada y se romperá en tu interior y nunca más podrás volver a intentarlo.  
  
- ¡Qué complicado!  
  
- ¡Dúo! - lo llamaba su esposo y el árbol sabio se ocultó fingiendo ser un árbol común - ¿dónde andas metido?  
  
- Aquí, Heero - le dijo y lo vio aparecer a su lado - solo recordaba como Quatre y yo jugábamos aquí cuando aquella era mi aldea - le señaló mientras caminaban de regreso - dime algo, Heero ¿Te gustan lo niños?  
  
- Siempre me has gustado.  
  
- No me refiero a eso - le reclamó molesto por su insinuación - quiero decir ¿Te gustaría tener hijos?  
  
- Claro que sí, siempre que fueran tuyos y míos, pero como no es posible, no son tan importantes.  
  
Dúo prefirió guardar silencio y entró en la casita en que se alojaban. Heero bien podía ser rey, pero no era un hombre de gustos extravagantes, era más bien simple y práctico, para él algunos lujos estaban de más, aunque los aceptara.  
  
- Heero ¿Cuándo regresamos a casa?  
  
- ¿Ya te quieres marchar?  
  
- No es eso, es que... - buscó una buena excusa y se volvió hacia él - me dijiste que te irías al reino de Ludock y luego al reino de Oz al otro día de regresar a casa.  
  
- Y no quieres que vaya ¿verdad?  
  
- Es que allá está esa bruja y detesto que esté siquiera a cien metros de ti - le dijo - nunca me voy a olvidar lo que pasamos por su culpa.  
  
- No seas rencoroso, corazón, ella está casada y, según me contó Miliardo, tiene ya tres hijos con Erick.  
  
- Para lo que le importó antes su familia y su reino.  
  
- Dúo - lo regañó y lo atrajo contra su pecho - ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo? Así no te angustiarás tanto por mis dos meses de ausencia.  
  
- Sabes que no me gusta viajar tan lejos, me gustaría acompañarte, pero la última vez que lo hicimos casi me morí de regreso y nadie me saca de la cabeza que esa bruja me hizo algo para que me muriera - lo miró acomodándose entre sus brazos.  
  
- Eres un exagerado ¿Sabes? - lo besó en los labios.  
  
Los dos días que le dijo el sabio árbol habían pasado y Dúo buscaba el árbol que tenía sólo dos frutas de almendra, debía tomar las dos semillas y llevarle la otra a Quatre antes que anocheciera y regresar con la suya junto a Heero para que se la fecundara antes de salir de viaje.  
  
- Allí está - dijo en voz alta y se subió al árbol para cerciorarse que realmente era aquel y estaba por tomarlas cuando una voz lo llamó desde abajo.  
  
- Dúo, ese fruto está verde - era su hermano y por poco se cae - ¡Ten cuidado, a Heero no le gustaría irse dejándote herido!  
  
Dúo volvió a tomar las semillas y se bajó entregándole una a su hermano que se lo quedó viendo sin entender para qué se la daba.  
  
- Hablé con el Sabio árbol y me dijo que con estas semillas les podemos dar hijos a nuestros esposos.  
  
- ¿En serio? Así el padre de Trowa me dejaría en paz porque no puedo darle un nuevo heredero al trono.  
  
- Te explicaré de qué se trata - lo llevó hacia un rincón y le contó lo mismo que le había dicho el sabio árbol al respecto - pero no tengo idea si Heero se enfade por lo que voy a hacer.  
  
- Bueno, al menos no se enterará, ya que estará de viaje, pero Trowa insiste en que lo acompañe, es tan celoso - se rió - es porque la princesa Marimeia dijo que yo era un chico muy guapo y si tenía un hermano menor, yo le dije que mi único hermano eras tú y que estabas casado con Heero.  
  
- ¿Lo sabe Heero?  
  
- Claro que sí, se enfadó tanto como Trowa, pero se mantuvo en silencio - se rió - en cambio mi Trowa...  
  
- Me lo imagino - rió también - pero yo podría retenerte aquí o por lo menos ponerle una excusa para que te deje aquí conmigo.  
  
- Así podremos cuidar a nuestros...  
  
- ¿Qué hacen en un rincón tan apartado? - los interrumpió Wufei y ambos se volvieron sobre saltados - los asusté ¿eh? Es señal de una conciencia culpable.  
  
- Mi querido Duque, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, no es de incumbencia vuestra - le replicó Dúo y se llevó a su hermano ocultando en un puño las semillas de una nueva vida.  
  
- Que mal genio, yo sólo los vine a buscar por órdenes del rey.  
  
Era de noche y ya habían cenado, sin embargo, Dúo se encontraba solo en su habitación, Trowa, Heero y Wufei se habían quedado conversando abajo sobre el inminente viaje a los otros reinos a estrechar lazos de amistad y comerciales. Estaba pensando en dónde debía colocar la semilla, en su interior, dijo el árbol, así que debía ser por donde normalmente salían las cosas ¿no? Miró la semilla, no era muy grande, pero si lo bastante como para necesitar algo que la ayudara a entrar. Se desvistió y untó los dedos en aquella grasa que Heero usaba para facilitar su labor cuando hacían el amor, presionó uno contra su entrada para lubricarla y tratar de abrir un poco el camino y luego introdujo la semilla con la otra. Un gemido doloroso se escuchó en la ante cámara mientras Dúo presionaba el fruto para que entrara un poco más, pero a su paso lo desgarraba.  
  
Heero entró en ese momento y lo vio tendido sobre la cama con una mueca de dolor y quejándose y vio la sangre en su trasero. Se acercó a él y lo acarició para que se relajara un poco para poder sacarle lo que le dolía, pero este se abalanzó sobre él y lo comenzó a excitar, debía hacerlo ahora, dudaba que aguantara mucho con esa cosa dentro.  
  
Los labios de Dúo recorriendo su pecho le agitaban los sentidos y la mano juguetona que se posaba sobre su sexo aún cubierto por los pantalones lo volvían loco, pero no podía, su elfo sangraba y sería mejor que él lo tomara.  
  
Sin embargo, Dúo, pese al dolor que sentía en sus entrañas, lo desnudó y se sentó sobre él empalándose a sí mismo y hundiendo más en su interior la semilla con un grito de dolor.  
  
- Detente, Dúo, te vas a romper por dentro - le rogó Heero.  
  
Pero éste no lo escuchaba y comenzó a moverse al sentir que el dolor mermaba a medida que su esfínter se dilataba al paso del miembro de su esposo y el placer comenzaba a ganarle terreno al dolor.  
  
Heero se dio cuenta cuando en el cuerpo de su trenzado elfo el dolor se tornaba placer, podía sentir muy bien aquella cosa dentro de él que lo había desgarrado, pero el movimiento de este sobre la punta de su miembro le daban un placer único, así que cogió por las caderas a Dúo y lo colocó debajo suyo y comenzó a moverse lentamente tomando el miembro excitado de él entre sus dedos de manera de darle más placer y alejar el dolor de su cuerpo.  
  
Dúo sentía que el mundo comenzaba a evaporarse a su alrededor junto con todo el dolor en su interior a medida que los movimientos se hacían más rápidos y violentos, hasta que no pudieron soportarlo más y estallaron en un grito de placer.  
  
Heero, luego de terminar, se retiró de su esposo y miró la sábana que ahora estaba manchada no sólo con su semen, sino que también con la sangre de su elfo y una pequeña fruta bañada en ambos.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? - trató de tomarla pero Dúo, adolorido y todo, la tomó y la acunó contra su pecho - ¿qué pasa?  
  
- No te preocupes por mí, Heero, estaré bien.  
  
- No estás bien - le dijo Heero cogiendo la otra sábana para limpiarlo un poco - sangras demasiado, quien sabe en cuanto tiempo no te puedas sentar.  
  
- No importa.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no importa? - casi le gritó - a mí me importa mucho, no iré a los otros reinos si tú no estás bien.  
  
- Quatre me cuidará.  
  
- Dúo, me dejas lleno de angustia - lo abrazó con ternura y cuidado - ven - lo sacó de la cama, lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevó a otra habitación - No quiero que hagas tonterias por ahora, me vestiré e iré por el médico para que te revise.  
  
- No, por favor - lo jaló hacia él.  
  
- Muy bien, te haré un conjuro de sanación - lo acunó contra su pecho y lo besó en los labios - pero quédate aquí ¿Sí?  
  
- Bien - aceptó y se acurrucó colocando su pequeño huevito sobre su estómago mientras se envolvía y le procuraba calor.  
  
Quatre se sentó en la cama mirando su huevito, de allí saldría un nuevo elfo, medio suyo, medio de Trowa. Claro, le había costado introducir la semilla en su interior sin sufrir mayores daños, no quería llamar la atención de su esposo hacia su hijito o hijita, aunque después tendría que explicarle cómo lo había conseguido. Sonrió acariciándolo y se sobre saltó cuando escuchó un ligero golpe en la puerta. Miró a Trowa que seguía dormido y se levantó manteniendo su huevito oculto y contra su piel para que recibiera su calor.  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- Soy yo, Heero - le respondió y Quatre le abrió la puerta - ¿Me puedes ayudar?  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó a Dúo?  
  
- El loco de tu hermano se puso algo y comienza a desangrarse.  
  
- Voy contigo - le dijo y volvió junto a Trowa y le dijo al oído - voy a ver a mi hermano, después regreso - lo besó en la oreja y salió detrás de Heero.  
  
Entraron en la habitación y Heero se sentó en la cabecera, su pequeño tenía fiebre debido a su herida, así que le hizo un conjuro de sanación.  
  
- Con la sangre que viva fluye la calma que sana llegue el dolor terrible se retire y la salud a Dúo le restituye.  
  
Dúo abrió los ojos y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Le sonrió a su hermano y volvió a dormirse.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasó?  
  
- No lo sé, me dijo que no me preocupara por él, pero al verlo sangrar tanto, me angustié mucho, en especial cuando vi aquella cosa bañada en su sangre y mi semilla.  
  
- Así que fue eso - murmuró en voz apenas audible - es mejor que me quede a cuidarlo, por la mañana le pondré otro conjuro de sanación y se sentirá mejor.  
  
- No voy a ir de viaje.  
  
- No, debes ir, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo.  
  
- Trowa me mataría si te dejo aquí.  
  
- ¿Y si lo convences que corro menos peligro aquí que si lo acompaño? - lo miró a los ojos - sabes que es celoso y que no le gusta que me relacione con Marimeia y si la van a ver a ella...  
  
- Es posible - asintió - por ahora yo velaré por él, regresa con Trowa y en la mañana hablamos.  
  
- Heero, debes descansar, no creo que a Dúo le agrade que te enfermes.  
  
A la hora del desayuno el Duque se reunió con su rey y el príncipe Barton y le extrañó que ninguno de los elfos estuviera allí con ellos.  
  
- ¿Y sus esposos?  
  
- Dúo se enfermó anoche y Quatre lo está cuidando - le dijo Heero - él se va a quedar aquí.  
  
- Quatre va conmigo, es mi esposo y no puedes decidir por él ya, es mi responsabilidad - le reclamó Trowa.  
  
- Es cierto, pero fue decisión de él y no mía, así que no me reclames. Además ¿No crees que si se queda aquí evitas que Marimeia le coquetee cuando lo vea?  
  
- Lo quiero donde mis ojos lo vean.  
  
- Creo que exageras un poco, aquí estará seguro, todo el mundo sabe quien es y estará con su hermano a quien tarde mal y nunca ve por tus endemoniados celos ¿Cuándo te va a entrar en la cabeza que Quatre no estaba enamorado de mí sino que estaba confundido? Y yo tampoco voy a estar ¿sabes?  
  
- No me gusta estar lejos de Quatre tanto tiempo.  
  
- Cuando regreses estará ansioso de entregarse en tus brazos - le dijo Wufei - Estoy seguro que sabes que estás mal con tantos celos irracionales y vas a terminar agotando su paciencia.  
  
- ¿Crees que Quatre me deje?  
  
- No he dicho eso, pero podrías comenzar a sentirlo frío contigo, es un elfo ¿recuerdas? Y por lo mismo debes cuidarlo como la frágil criatura que es.  
  
- Si te escucha se enfada - le dijo Heero - nunca has visto la fuerza que tiene un elfo enfadado.  
  
- Ni quiero verla tampoco.  
  
- Sus excelencias, la comitiva está lista - les dijo un guardia y los tres salieron del palacio rumbo al patio para partir hacia a Oz.  
  
Quatre estaba de pie en la ventana mirando a los soldados alistarse para partir y sintió no ir a despedir a su amado esposo, pero no quería arriesgar a su huevito.  
  
- Se me ocurre algo, Quatre.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa, Dúo?  
  
- Una faja, así mantendremos nuestros huevitos protegidos y calientitos pegados a nuestra piel, y bajaremos a despedir a nuestros esposos.  
  
- Heero dijo que no salieras de la habitación - le recordó.  
  
- Le diré que como no vino a despedirse, tuve que ir yo.  
  
Se sonrieron y se envolvieron el vientre con un paño de lana y luego se vendaron un poco sin apretar demasiado. Dúo se miró en el espejo y se notó más gordo.  
  
- Ya no me veo tan esbelto, a Heero no le va a gustar verme así.  
  
- Vamos, no seas vanidoso - lo regañó y al estar listos ambos salieron al patio.  
  
- ¡Heero! - lo llamó y este se volvió sorprendido hacia él - eres muy malo conmigo - se echó en sus brazos - al menos dame un beso ¿quieres?  
  
- No debiste levantarte, aún estás muy pálido - lo abrazó - no quiero que empeores ¿está claro?  
  
- Claro que sí, Heero.  
  
- Quatre, tú lo cuidarás muy bien ¿verdad?  
  
- Claro que sí, no te preocupes por él, yo me hago cargo.  
  
- Quatre - le dijo Trowa tomándolo por los hombros - cuídate mucho y no dejes que Dúo te incite a hacer alguna locura ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Oye, yo no hago locuras...  
  
- ¿Y la de anoche? - le dijo Heero molesto.  
  
- Ese era un sacrificio - replicó y sintió una violenta punzada en la espalda y tuvo que apoyarse en su esposo para no caer.  
  
- ¡Dúo!  
  
- Lo siento, me duele mucho - se quejó - ¡No me gusta el dolor!  
  
- Amanece,  
la clara luz del alba,  
salud a su cuerpo traiga mientras el dolor desaparece.  
  
- Gracias, Quatre - le dijo su hermano sintiéndose mejor - volveré a acostarme o me terminaré cayendo - le dio un último beso a su esposo - cuídate mucho y no permitas que esa bruja se te acerque mucho ¿entendido?  
  
- Otro celoso - dijo Wufei.  
  
- Esa bruja no ha dejado de perseguir a mi Heero aunque esté casada - le replicó - ¿nos vamos? - le dijo a Quatre.  
  
- Cuídate mucho, Trowa, te tendré una sorpresa para cuando regreses.  
  
Esa misma tarde Dúo y Quatre se sentaron a descansar junto al fuego de la chimenea de la habitación del primero estando este sentado sobre una gran cantidad de almohadones porque le dolía el trasero.  
  
- Eres exagerado, Dúo, ni que te hubieses roto todo por dentro.  
  
- Tú no viste es charco de sangre debajo mío después que Heero fecundó mi huevito - le dijo - parece que entró en muy mala posición y me rompió todo por dentro.  
  
- Con razón Heero estaba tan angustiado, pero debiste tener cuidado, a mí no me pasó nada y creo que Trowa y ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba - movió la cabeza - aunque si voté un poco de sangre y se preocupó al ver la mancha esta mañana.  
  
- A mí me gustaría saber - dijo cambiando de tema - qué es lo que será ¿niño o niña?  
  
- Yo quisiera una niña - dijo Quatre - pero que se parezca a Trowa.  
  
- Yo quiero un varoncito, un Heero pero con los ojos violeta, él siempre dice que es lo más hermoso que tengo sin desmerecer el resto - se sonrió - y así tendría un heredero.  
  
- ¿Y cómo le pondrías?  
  
- Como su papá, Heero.  
  
- Si yo tengo un varoncito también le pondré el nombre de su papá, Trowa, pero si es niña, será Helen.  
  
- Si es niña tendrás que intentarlo de nuevo el año próximo y yo tendré que tener otro hijo también.  
  
- Supongo que sí - acarició sobre la ropa el lugar donde descansaba su futuro hijo - sólo espero que los muchachos se pongan felices de ser padres, Trowa me dijo que lo único que le importaba era que yo fuera feliz a su lado.  
  
- Heero me dijo que estaba resignado a no tener familia, pero ahora será feliz.  
  
- Oye ¿Heero no dijo que había una gran cantidad de libros sobre las costumbres de los elfos en la biblioteca?  
  
- Sí, he visto montones ¿por qué?  
  
- Tal vez encontremos algo sobre nuestros huevitos que nos ayude a mantenerlos calientes y a saber si son niños o niñas.  
  
- Traigámoslos aquí y los revisamos con calma.  
  
Varios días se tardaron los dos elfos en encontrar algo que les sirviera para averiguar cosas que les fueran útiles para el cuidado de ambos huevitos que rápidamente comenzaban a crecer y que ahora tenían el tamaño de un pomelo, lo que le hacía más difícil el mantenerlos calientes y ocultarlos de la vista de los curiosos sirvientes del castillo.  
  
- Van dos semanas - dijo Dúo mirando su calendario - y faltan poco más de cuatro para que nazcan.  
  
- El libro dice que a los 23 días podremos saber por medio de la magia que es lo que son.  
  
- Aquí hay un método para cerciorarse que sea varón o niña antes de fecundarlo - le mostró - cuanta más sangre de elfo se mezcle con el semen más posibilidades hay de que sea varón.  
  
- Entonces, ambos serán varoncitos.  
  
- O dejaré por mentiroso al escritor, porque yo casi me desangré y era mucha la sangre mía mezclada.  
  
- ¿Dice algo más?  
  
- Si, para asegurarse que sea niña, la semilla debe ser introducida poco antes de la eyaculación de manera que no tenga rastros de sangre.  
  
- O sea, debes detener el coito, introducir la semilla y seguir.  
  
- Claro, pero eso le bajaría la libido a tu amante y de todas maneras correrías el riesgo que se te rompiera la piel y se mezclara con sangre ¿no te parece?  
  
- Mira, aquí dice cómo mantener caliente el huevo al cumplir los 20 días - le mostró - debemos sentarnos con las piernas cruzadas y poner el huevo entre los muslos y ponerle paños calientes encima, pero a la misma temperatura de nuestros cuerpos y para dormir, debemos poner una almohada, un género de lana y la pierna encima el huevo, pero la pierna debe tener un soporte para no aplastarlo.  
  
- Es todo un lío.  
  
- A los treinta días el bebé estará listo y solamente le restará por tener un tamaño adecuado para la vida, así que el tamaño final del huevo será de aproximadamente un pie y medio, pero el bebé será más grande.  
  
- Un bebito hermoso.  
  
Es castillo Yuy seguía su vida normal, aunque estaban extrañados por la actitud de ambos príncipes que se la pasaban encerrados sentados en la biblioteca leyendo junto al fuego siempre sentados en el suelo y cubiertos por una manta. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar absolutamente nada de su extraña actitud aunque comentaban por los pasillos que ellos planeaban algo grande ya que cada vez que alguien entraba a verlos caía un silencio sepulcral sobre ellos.  
  
Pero Dúo y Quatre estaban preparando los ajuares para sus bebés ya que pronto se cumplirían los cuarenta días y esperaban con impaciencia el nacimiento de los pequeños.  
  
- ¡Estoy cansado! - gimió Dúo estirándose mientras sentía como las piernas le hormigueaban por la postura - estoy dormido de la cintura para abajo y el bebé ya me pesa.  
  
- Menos más que es poco más de mes y medio de gestación y no nueve meses como los bebés normales - se quejo también Quatre estirando una pierna - me duele todo.  
  
- Una semana más - dijo Dúo acariciando su huevo que ya tenía un gran tamaño, casi tenía el tamaño que el libro señalara, así que el niño sería bastante grande y robusto - y Heero estará en este mundo.  
  
- Y Trowa también - sonrió el rubio - serán hermosos como sus padres...  
  
- Perdonen, altezas, pero el rey Heero informa que llegarán dentro de una semana y no en tres como habían programado - les dijo Rasid sentándose con ellos - parecen molestos ¿qué pasa?  
  
- Rasid, yo sé que eres muy leal a Trowa, pero ¿nos podrías guardar un secreto y hacer que se demoren sólo un día más?  
  
- ¿Por qué, amo Quatre?  
  
- Porque estamos esperando que nazcan nuestros hijos más o menos en una semana - le dijo Dúo - ¿los detendrías?  
  
- ¿Hijos?  
  
- Sí, por medio de un secreto mágico que sólo los elfos podemos cumplir - le sonrió - y son varoncitos, por lo mismo hemos permanecido tanto tiempo encerrados aquí, no queremos que nadie les revele nuestro secreto hasta que los niños estén con nosotros.  
  
- Claro, amo Quatre, haré lo que pueda para que se tarden un día más.  
  
- Gracias, Rasid - le dijeron ambos a coro.  
  
Heero estaba muy cansado del viaje, tanto tiempo lejos de casa extrañando el calor y el aroma de su trenzado había sido una dura prueba a su resistencia, pero accedió a la propuesta de Rasid de descansar un poco del viaje en la Ciudad de Bellamont a dos días de su castillo principal. A estas alturas sólo iba con Trowa ya que Wufei había tenido que regresar a su casa porque Hilde había tenido complicaciones con su embarazo y corrían peligro ella y el bebé. También habían aprovechado de visitar a Miliardo y a Noin, ellos tenían a su heredero recién nacido tan lindo que sintió una punzada de envidia, aunque, claro, él amaba a Dúo y no lo cambiaría por nadie.  
  
Trowa se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra y así estuvieron bastante rato, sólo descansando pensando en sus pequeños esposos.  
  
- Me gustaría estar con Quatre para abrazarlo con fuerza hacia mí y besarlo por todas estas noches que no he estado a su lado - refunfuñó al fin - hay veces en que me gustaría ser un ciudadano común y corriente para poder pasar más tiempo a su lado.  
  
- Te quejas y eso que aún tu padre gobierna - le replicó Heero - yo si que paso muy poco tiempo con mi Dúo y él no dice nada, aunque a veces no lo llevo conmigo, pero no me había separado nunca e él por tanto tiempo.  
  
- Marimeia me preguntó por qué no llevábamos a Quatre y a Dúo con nosotros y le dije que ellos no se habían sentido bien antes de viajar así que los dejamos en casa, pero ella les mandó un regalo y me dijo que debían abrirlo ellos.  
  
- Creo que le gustaron a la chica - admitió Heero - pero no soy tan tonto como para ponerme celoso, yo sé que Dúo me ama a mí y que es capaz de cualquier cosa por mí como yo lo soy por él.  
  
- Me gustaría sentirme tan seguro, pero tengo clavada esa espinita que primero fue tuyo y, lo peor, es que mi padre siempre me lo recuerda y me dice que nunca le daré un heredero al trono.  
  
- Yo patearía a tu padre - le replicó - Quatre te quiere y lo que pasó antes es pasado y debes dejarlo atrás - se levantó - mejor vamos a dormir, mañana nos volveremos a poner en marcha a mi castillo y no quiero que Dúo me vea cansado.  
  
Amanecía cuando Dúo fue despertado por el ruido de algo rompiéndose. De inmediato se enderezó y separó las mantas de donde descansaba su huevo y vio que estaba trizado, asustado, se acercó a verlo y vio como un piesecito se asomaba empujando el cascarón, luego el otro hasta que unas manitas pequeñas terminaron de empujarlo y un fuerte grito le dio la señal que esperaba, ¡Su hijito había nacido! Y se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas de felicidad mientras acunaba al bebé contra su pecho.  
  
- Mi pequeñito - lo acarició mientras intentaba calmarse para buscarle un pañal y ropita que ponerle - mi pequeño Heero, hasta te pareces a él - le dijo levantándolo y notó algo, ¡tenía las orejas puntiagudas! - eres elfo - se levantó al fin y tomó un pañal y algo de ropa para el bebé y luego se vistió él - vamos a ver a tu tío Quatre para saber si tu primo ha nacido.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se asomó a la habitación de su hermano que todavía dormía. Sonriendo, entró en el cuarto y lo remeció con cuidado para que viera a su sobrino, pero un ruido lo hizo sentarse y ambos vieron como el pequeño Trowa nacía. Sin embargo, no era lo que éste esperaba, el bebé era rubio como el elfo.  
  
- Se parece a mí y no a Trowa - gimió pero lo acunó contra su pecho al oírlo llorar - aún así es hermoso.  
  
- Por lo menos no tiene las orejas puntiagudas - le mostró a su hijo - es más elfo que humano, espero que a Heero le guste.  
  
- Yo creo que los amarán mucho, como a nosotros.  
  
- Heero ya se puso en camino, nos extrañan a montones - se sonrió - siempre es bueno saberlo. Pero vienen ellos dos, ¿Qué sería del Duque Wufei? Se supone que iba en representación del reino de Noin.  
  
- Él tuvo que regresar a su casa, al menos allí lo siento, la princesa Hilde ha tenido muchas complicaciones con su embarazo y los dos están sufriendo porque los médicos temen que el bebé nazca muerto.  
  
- Sería una lástima que eso les pasara, más cuando Noin ha tenido un precioso y robusto varoncito para su esposo.  
  
- Trowa viene imaginando cosas - le dijo ruborizándose - a veces no me gusta tener esta conexión tan profunda con él ¿sabes?  
  
- A mí no me molestaría saber que piensa Heero algunas veces, es demasiado callado y no soy muy bueno para adivinar lo que siente.  
  
- Bueno, yo todavía tengo cierta conexión con él y sé que viene con una preocupación muy grande por estar pronto a tu lado - le sonrió - pero él mantiene la cabeza fría por el momento, aunque quien sabe cuanto le dure.  
  
- Bueno, ya nacieron así que supongo que han de tener hambre - miró a su pequeño - creo que ordenaré una nodriza para mi niño.  
  
- No es necesario - le sonrió Quatre apoyando a su hijito contra el pecho - recuerda que somos elfos y que durante el día podemos hacer magia.  
  
- ¿Quieres decir que podemos alimentarlos como niños normales?  
  
- Así es, el libro lo decía, deben tener leche de elfo o sus estómagos y sus cuerpos no serán lo bastante fuertes para resistir la vida humana.  
  
- Es divertido - tomó al pequeño Heero y lo apoyó en su pecho y este comenzó a succionar de su pezón - duele - se quejó.  
  
- No seas llorón - le dijo Quatre divertido pero él también sintió la punzada cuando el pequeño comenzó a mamar - duele - se quejó también y ambos se rieron.  
  
- Bien, ahora podremos desayunar nosotros también - dijo Dúo después de ver como los pequeños se saciaban - mañana llegaran Heero y Trowa y los bebés deben estar presentables para ellos, así que voy a ordenar les hagan ropa de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que el padre de Trowa se va a tener que comer todos los insultos que me ha lanzado últimamente por eso de no "poder darle un heredero al trono".  
  
- El hombre ha sido un poco duro contigo, Quatre, pero te apuesto que tan pronto vea a tu hijito se ablanda como mantequilla y se derrite por él.  
  
- Espero que sí.  
  
El palacio se vio revolucionado con la noticia del nacimiento de los pequeños príncipes, así que todo el día anduvieron de aquí para allá buscando cosas bonitas para los bebés, de todo cuanto se le pudo ocurrir a Dúo que tuvieran apareció frente a ellos, desde ropa hasta una cuna, incluso había una delicada manta de algodón y seda dorada para envolver al bebé mientras lo cargaba.  
  
Lo otro había sido la locura por encargarse del bebé, todo el mundo quería cargarlo aunque fuera un momento y Dúo ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos lo habían tomado y le habían dicho que era igualito al rey.  
  
En cambio Quatre se sonreía contento y satisfecho cuando alguien le decía que se parecía mucho a su esposo pese a que era rubio.  
  
Esa misma tarde los artesanos del reino le tenían lista una mecedora para que se sentara y durmiera al bebé, así como también una cuna delicadamente labrada con el emblema de los Yui y unos delicados tréboles de cuatro hojas para la buena fortuna. Sobre ella pusieron un colgante con pequeñas imágenes de los distintos animales del reino que se mecían al compás de la leve brisa que entraba por las ventanas o que él moviera.  
  
- Príncipe Dúo, informan que su Majestad llegará al reino a media noche - le dijo un guardia - ¿Preparamos algo especial?  
  
- Claro que sí - dijo sonriendo - quiero que el castillo esté lleno de luces para recibirlo y que se prepare una gran fiesta, que mañana todo el mundo se entere que tanto el reino de Yui como el de Barton tienen nuevos herederos que perpetuarán el apellido - miró al bebé que dormía en su cuna - quiero que llames al obispo, debemos hablar del bautizo del príncipe dentro de unos días.  
  
- A sus órdenes, Alteza.  
  
Quatre miraba divertido a su hermano mientras su pequeño dormía plácidamente junto al de su mellizo, si Trowa estaba de acuerdo, era mejor que lo bautizaran aquí, pero eso su suegro no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, además, debía invitar a Lady Catherin y a su esposo también.  
  
- Debemos hacer una lista de los reinos a los que vamos a invitar - dijo Dúo tomando una pluma y papel de su escritorio - Obviamente, al reino de Noin, al reino Piscraft, al reino Barton, al reino de Oz.  
  
- No olvides invitar a la bruja, no queremos que le vaya a echar una maldición a nuestros bebés por no hacerlo como pasó en la Bella Durmiente - le recomendó.  
  
- Entonces, le pondré el hechizo de Shinigami.  
  
- No puedes, todo el mundo querrá tomarlo y le harás daño hasta al bebé.  
  
- ¿Y cómo protegerlo de la bruja esa, entonces?  
  
- Con un conjuro de protección, Heero debe conocer muchos que lo protejan de cualquier persona que quiera hacerle daño.  
  
- Mientras no le hagan daño a él.  
  
- En todo caso, debes incluir a lady Catherin y su esposo en la lista, ellos también estarán felices de conocer al heredero de su reino.  
  
Dúo sonrió y acarició con ternura la frente de su pequeño Heero.  
  
- Soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de proteger a los que amo - le dijo - y como mi pequeño es un elfo como yo, creo que le podemos poner una protección especial que su propia magia reforzará.  
  
- Eso será en él, pero ¿y mi Trowa?  
  
- El también es medio elfo, debería funcionar.  
  
- Su alteza, el obispo dice que esta tarde puede atenderlo, pero que para el bautizo debe hablar primero con Su Majestad ya que ambos padres deben hacer un compromiso antes de ponerlo al amparo de Dios.  
  
- Iré con él - sacó al bebito de la cuna - será su primera salida oficial.  
  
- Perdone, alteza, pero creo que mejor lo deja dormir, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo mientras usted descansa.  
  
- Mm, todo el mundo quiere cuidarlo - le dijo y lo volvió a colocar en su lugar - encárgate de Trowa también, aunque dudo que se despierten luego, están comidos y mudados - salieron juntos.  
  
Heero y Trowa se quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron por el camino que los guardias los esperaban con antorchas encendidas y un arco de flores como si fueran heroicos guerreros regresando a casa.  
  
- Creo que Dúo exagera - dijo Trowa asombrado al entrar en el castillo y ver que los esperaba una fiesta - cómo sería si lo dejaras más tiempo.  
  
- ¡Heero! - le gritó Dúo aferrándose a su cuello de un salto - te eché de menos, mi amor - lo besó en los labios - te tengo una gran sorpresa.  
  
- ¿Y Quatre?  
  
- Nos esperan adentro - soltó a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano - vamos, Trowa, la sorpresa es también para ti - lo jaló por la capa y los llevó adentro.  
  
Quatre se acercó a su esposo al verlo entrar en el salón y le rodeó el cuello para besarlo.  
  
- Bienvenido, Trowa, te eché de menos.  
  
- Espero que no hayan hecho ninguna locura durante nuestra ausencia.  
  
- Nos la pasamos encerrados en la biblioteca - le replicó Dúo - y queremos que conozcan a dos personitas que apenas esta mañana conocieron el mundo.  
  
- Ven - le dijo Quatre a su esposo - míralo y dime si estás feliz - descubrió la cunita y le mostró al bebé.  
  
- Pero ¿este bebé es nuestro?  
  
- Sí, tuyo y mío.  
  
- Mira a nuestro hijito - le dijo Dúo sacando a su pequeño y poniéndolo en los brazos de Heero - ¿no es hermoso?  
  
- Pero ¿cómo?  
  
- Un secreto de los elfos - le sonrió obligándolo a sentarse - ¿te gusta?  
  
- Es bellísimo, se parece a ti.  
  
- No es cierto, si es igualito a ti - se quejó mirando al bebé.  
  
- Pero tiene tus orejas - le sonrió con ternura - gracias, Dúo, no me podías tener una sorpresa mejor - trató e atraerlo contra su pecho pero en eso el bebé se movió y abrió sus ojitos mirándolo fijamente - Hola, bebé - le acarició las mejillas.  
  
- Mira, Heero, papá está de regreso - se mostró a su esposo y el pequeño esbozó una bella sonrisa y volvió a dormirse - oye, debes saludarlo.  
  
- Déjalo, Dúo, ya habrá tiempo para que se acostumbre a mí, déjalo dormir, es muy tarde para que un bebé ande fuera de la cama.  
  
- Lo mismo opino - afirmó Trowa sosteniendo a su hijo y se volvió a mirar a su esposo - me ha gustado tu sorpresa, Quatre, es bellísimo y se parece a los dos. Pero es hora que los niños estén en sus camas, así que ustedes los acompañan.  
  
- ¡Oye!  
  
- No se enfaden - le dijo Heero - la gente del castillo puede celebrar lo que quiera, pero nosotros nos vamos a dormir, mañana presentaremos al bebé al pueblo y en unos días será el bautizo, porque supongo que ya tiene la mayor parte planeada ¿me equivoco?  
  
- No, ya hablé con el obispo y despaché las invitaciones a todos los que recordé, tú puedes enviar otras si consideras que faltan.  
  
- Hicimos una lista e incluimos al reino de Ludock.  
  
- ¿No les parecerá raro que habiendo estado allá no le hayamos dicho nada?  
  
- Bueno, nada sabían ustedes - le sonrió Quatre y los cuatro salieron del salón - no quisimos decirles nada porque no sabíamos si iba a resultar, no es magia es un tratamiento especial.  
  
- Vamos a dormir ¿Sí? - dijo Dúo bostezando y se apoyó en el hombro de su esposo - es tarde y tengo mucho sueño.  
  
- Supongo que han descansado poco con esto de cuidar a los bebés.  
  
- Que va, si pasan más dormidos que despiertos y siempre hay alguien que quiere hacerse cargo de ellos - le respondió Quatre - pero ellos toman energía mágica de nosotros y a ello se debe nuestro agotamiento.  
  
- Entonces, a dormir.  
  
El reino Yui estaba revolucionado con la noticia del nuevo heredero y a los dos días de nacido, el pequeño Heero ya tenía más regalos que tierras su padre. Dúo era feliz abriendo regalos y separándolos para luego enviar una nota en agradecimiento, pero le había llamado la atención la nota del Duque Wufei, ella estaba teñida de tristeza y se preguntó que le pasaría a su bebé, había estado tan preocupado por su hijo que había olvidado que la princesa Hilde tenía complicaciones con su embarazo y que pensaban que el bebé iba a nacer muerto.  
  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, corazón?  
  
- Pensaba en el Duque Wufei y en las complicaciones de su esposa para tener un hijo - respondió - espero que estén bien y el bebé nazca sano y robusto.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?  
  
- Por la forma en que nos escribe y se disculpa por no poder venir personalmente a dejar el regalo para el heredero - le mostró la nota - ¿crees que podamos hacer algo por ellos con nuestra magia? Tal vez en el pasado él me fastidió mucho, pero ahora es mi amigo y no quiero que sufra.  
  
- Eres muy dulce, Dúo, pero debemos dejar que la naturaleza siga su curso - lo abrazó - si nosotros interferimos con ella, a la corta o a la larga ella se lo llevará si no es apto para vivir en este mundo.  
  
- Tienes razón - se apoyó en su pecho - pero me gustaría ir a verlos.  
  
- Tendrá que ser después del bautizo - le acarició el cabello - recuerda que nuestro hijo debe ser presentado como debe conviene a un heredero de este reino.  
  
- ¿Haz tenido noticias del rey Barton?  
  
- No, y Trowa está molesto por la actitud de su padre que no le ha respondido, no estamos tan lejos de su castillo como para que sus mensajes tarden tanto.  
  
- Quatre me dijo que él era una de las pocas personas a las que no les puede leer los sentimientos ya que no le permite acercarse a su corazón.  
  
- Desde un principio no lo ha aceptado, pero debería estar contento, ahora tiene el heredero que tanto deseaba, no entiendo que siga rechazando a Quatre.  
  
En eso entraron Quatre y Trowa trayendo este último a su hijo en brazos, al rubio se le notaba triste y decaído pese a las atenciones de su esposo.  
  
- Dúo, necesito tu ayuda - le dijo Trowa colocando a su hijo junto al de su primo - Quatre está muy deprimido por la respuesta de mi padre y no sé que hacer para darle ánimos.  
  
- ¿Te respondió mal? - intervino Heero.  
  
- Ha rechazado al pequeño Trowa como su nieto, dice que un elfo no puede darle un heredero al trono, que debo dejarlo y casarme con una mujer de verdad y darle nietos de verdad.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! - dijo Dúo indignado - ¡Es su nieto!  
  
- Quatre, quédate con Dúo mientras Trowa y yo vamos a ver a su padre, esta ya pasa de castaño oscuro y no voy a permitir que te insulte así.  
  
- Yo que pensaba que al fin me iba a aceptar en la familia - se echó a llorar entre los brazos de Heero - pero ahora...  
  
- Calma, pequeño, yo lo haré entrar en razón - le dijo Trowa separándolo de Heero y abrazándolo contra él - el insulto nos lo hizo a los dos y de ser necesario voy a pedir la intercesión del obispo, no me pienso separar de ti y nuestro matrimonio es indisoluble.  
  
- Ustedes sigan preparando el bautizo - ordeno Heero - nosotros regresaremos esta misma tarde y todo estará solucionado.  
  
- Pero si él se enoja más.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso, corazón - le dijo Trowa - de todas maneras yo siempre estaré a tu lado porque te amo, recuérdalo.  
  
- Gracias, Trowa, yo también te amo.  
  
El castillo de Barton también estaba alborotado por el nacimiento del nuevo heredero, sin embargo, el rey había prohibido todo festejo diciendo que aquel bebé no era su nieto y no había quién lo sacara de allí, incluso el capellán había hablado con él, pero se había cerrado al respecto y no lo quiso escuchar.  
  
Rasid y sus hombres estaban en las afueras del palacio y vieron a los jinetes que venían del norte, del reino de Yui al parecer, y se adelantaron para recibirlos.  
  
- Su majestad Yui, Su Alteza - los saludaron respetuosamente.  
  
- Buenas tardes, Rasid - lo saludó Trowa - Mi padre está en el castillo, supongo.  
  
- Así es, está furioso porque todo el mundo quiere saber cuando van a conocer el príncipito, pero él ha prohibido la salida del reino y la sola mención del niño.  
  
- Esto es el colmo - dijo Heero realmente molesto - ¿Con qué derecho se niega a reconocer que el hijo de Quatre no es de Trowa? Ya se la va a ver conmigo.  
  
- Vamos, le voy a tener que decir una cuantas cosas - dijo Trowa controlándose a duras penas - ¿El obispo se encuentra?  
  
- Si, amo Trowa.  
  
- Bien, vamos primero a hablar con él y luego con mi padre, diga lo que diga, me quedaré con Quatre y nuestro hijo, aún si me deshereda.  
  
- No puede hacerlo - le dijo Heero - yo soy su único pariente vivo y de todas manera la sangre de Quatre heredaría el reino por medio de su sobrino.  
  
- Vamos - todos entraron en el castillo pero en vez de ir al ver al rey, pasaron a la casa del obispo a conversar con él.  
  
- Buenos días - los saludó el obispo - felicitaciones por sus hijos ¿Cuándo los conoceré?  
  
- Puede ir a verlos cuando quiera, eminencia - respondió Heero - pero lo que nos trae aquí no es eso precisamente, es que el padre de Trowa se niega a reconocer a su pequeño como su nieto y le exige a este que se separe de su esposo y que contraiga matrimonio con otra persona.  
  
- El matrimonio es una institución indisoluble ante los ojos de Dios y no puede hacer semejante cosa ¿cómo puede negar al niño si ni siquiera lo ha visto?  
  
- Y por lo mismo hemos venido - dijo Trowa - necesitamos su ayuda para convencerlo que al menos conozca a mi hijo antes de dar su veredicto. De todas maneras, sea cual sea su decisión, no pienso separarme de Quatre.  
  
- Y no debes hacerlo bajo ninguna presión o circunstancia, el juramento fue hecho ante Dios y sólo la muerte puede separarlos - los acompañó al interior del palacio y se reunieron con el rey que los esperaba molesto.  
  
- Su eminencia - saludó al obispo - así que ya le fueron con cuentos.  
- NO ES CUENTO - replicó Trowa exaltado - ESTÁS NEGANDO A MI PEQUEÑO COMO TU NIETO.  
  
- Calma - le dijo Heero - a mí también me llegó su insulto.  
  
- A ti siempre te han gustado las cosas raras y eso de que en tan poco tiempo tengan hijos no me parece nada de natural.  
  
- ¡SON ELFOS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!  
  
- Su hijo tiene razón, Su Majestad, son seres mágicos y no es extraño que tengan otras maneras de reproducirse distintas a las nuestras lo que no quiere decir que los niños no sean normales - lo regañó el obispo viendo que Heero no tenía control sobre el enfurecido Trowa.  
  
- Pues no lo voy a aceptar, Trowa debe volver a casarse y darme nietos de verdad.  
  
- ¡NO VOY A ABANDONAR NI A QUATRE NI A MI HIJO, PRIMERO MUERTO!  
  
- ¡PUES DEBERÍAS HACERLO, ESOS ELFOS LO ÚNICO QUE HAN HECHO ES TRAERNOS DESGRACIAS!  
  
- ¿C"MO TE ATREVES? - dijo Heero furioso también - ¡MIS ELFOS SON LOE QUE LE HAN DADO PROSPERIDAD A NUESTROS REINOS POR SIGLOS!  
  
- ¿Y LA GUERRA CON OZ?  
  
- ESA NO FUE SU CULPA.  
  
- Su majestad, está siendo demasiado terco - intervino el obispo asombrado de ver al rey Yui perdiendo los estribos - creo que primero debe conocer al bebé antes de afirmar nada y no puede exigirle semejante cosa al príncipe, bien sabe que no puede romper los lazos que ha unido Dios.  
  
- ¡NO DEBI" CASARSE CON ÉL!  
  
- AMO A QUATRE AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE - replicó.  
  
- Y si no te gusta, mala suerte. - respondió Heero - ambos pequeños serán bautizados en una semana en mi reino y si no vas y le aceptas como tu nieto que es, ni Trowa ni Quatre regresarán aquí - lo amenazó ya fastidiado - a ti lo único que te interesa son tus propios intereses, se nota que nunca has querido de verdad a tu hijo, simplemente es una mera manera de perpetuar tu dinastía.  
  
- No tienes ningún derecho de amenazarme.  
  
- Tal vez él no - le dijo Trowa - pero yo sí. No pienso volver a poner un pie en estas tierras ni hacer nada más en nombre tuyo hasta que entres en razón y aceptes que te has equivocado todo este tiempo con Quatre.  
  
- Y, su majestad, debo decirle que está pecando de soberbia, recuerde que ese fue el pecado que hizo que el diablo fuera expulsado del paraíso - agregó el obispo y salió junto con los jóvenes del castillo - espero que eso lo haga entrar en razón - les dijo - iré a ver a sus hijos para el bautizo, espero a que a vuestro obispo no le moleste.  
  
- No lo creo, será grato verlo en mi reino, Su eminencia.  
  
La tarde del bautizo la Catedral de Yui estaba abarrotada de gente venida de todos los reinos vecinos. Estaban allí Miliardo Piscraft y su esposa, el Duque Jasón y Lady Catherine, Marimeia y Lady Une y, para desazón de los elfos, Reelena y su esposo. También habían llegado el Duque Wufei y la princesa Hilde con sus pequeños recién nacidos a los que en unos días más también iban a bautizar.  
  
- Así que por eso se le complicó el embarazo - le sonrió Quatre - eran dos niños.  
  
- Y dos varoncitos - dijo Wufei orgulloso.  
  
- Eso es señal de buena puntería - se rió Miliardo - mi suegro debe estar contento contigo, le has dado dos herederos al reino.  
  
- Claro que sí, lo hubiesen visto - se rió - estaba más nervioso que yo mientras esperábamos que nacieran e incluso se desmayó cuando la partera le dijo que eran dos y que todos estaban bien.  
  
- Me imagino que eso lo mantiene también muy feliz, Duque - le sonrió Quatre con tristeza - no todos tienen tan buena suerte como usted.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dice?  
  
- Quatre, lo que diga mi padre no me importa - le dijo Trowa abrazándolo - si no recapacita, se quedará solo, yo permaneceré al lado de ustedes.  
  
- ¡No quiero caras largas! - los regañó Dúo - hoy es un día feliz y vamos a celebrar por nuestros pequeños.  
  
- ¿Quieren callarse? - los regañó Heero con el bebé en su regazo - la ceremonia está por empezar.  
  
- Lo siento - dijo Dúo colocando su mano sobre la cabecita de su hijo - las cosas se solucionarán para bien - sentenció y se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo.  
  
El obispo de Yui, seguido por el obispo de Barton iniciaron la ceremonia con solemnidad dedicando hermosas palabras a los recién nacidos deseándoles prosperidad y salud.  
  
- Aquí, frente a la pila bautismal - decía el Obispo de Yuy - purificaremos del pecado original a las pequeñas almas de los príncipes del reino de Yui y del reino de Barton.  
  
- Por favor que los padres y padrinos se acerquen.  
  
Heero y Dúo habían escogido como padrinos a Noin y a Miliardo, mientras trtowa y Quatre habían escogido a lady Catherin y a Jasón, así que los ocho se acercaron a la pileta.  
  
- Después de mí deben responder: Juramos - levantó las manos e inició el discurso - ¿Juráis ante la imagen de Cristo Redentor dejar todos los males y pecado de este mundo?  
  
- Juramos.  
  
- ¿Juráis renunciar al demonio y cualquiera de sus representantes en este mundo?  
  
- Juramos.  
  
- ¿Juráis guiar a estos pequeños por la senda del bien y el camino del Señor enseñándole el camino recto y cristiano?  
  
- Juramos.  
  
- El nombre del bebé.  
  
- Heero Yui - respondió Dúo.  
  
- En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, te bautizo Heero Yui y te libero del pecado original - y mojó cu cabecita con agua bendita - Dios te preserve para la vida eterna.  
  
- Amén.  
  
- El nombre del bebé.  
  
- Trowa Barton - respondió Quatre.  
  
- En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo, te bautizo Trowa Barton y te libero del pecado original - y mojó cu cabecita con agua bendita - Dios te preserve para la vida eterna.  
  
- Amén.  
  
El pequeño Heero pasó entonces a los brazos de Noin y el pequeño Trowa a los brazos de Lady Catherin para completar el sacramento mediante la unción con aceite en la frente de los bebés.  
  
- Sean bienvenidos al mundo como hijos de Dios, pequeños príncipes - dijeron los obispos y dieron por concluida la ceremonia.  
  
Al salir de la iglesia con los bebés, Trowa se encontró de frente con su padre que le tendió los brazos para tomar a su hijo, él no se decidía a entregárselo, pero Quatre lo tomó de los brazos del sorprendido padre y se acercó a su suegro.  
  
- Aquí está su pequeño nieto, ojalá ahora si pueda quererlo como él lo querrá a usted - le sonrió y el niño miró al hombre mayor.  
  
- Será rubio, pero es igualito a Trowa - dijo y le sonrió al bebé que le devolvió la sonrisa - es bellísimo, Quatre, gracias y perdona la testarudez de este viejo.  
  
- No hay nada que perdonar - le sonrió complacido - ahora solo quiero que podamos volvernos una familia de verdad.  
  
- Claro que sí, al fin tengo un nieto, aunque me gustaría saber es ¿cómo lo hicieron para ser padres?  
  
- Eso es un secreto de elfos - dijo Quatre recibiendo una sonrisa cómplice de su hermano - si se lo decimos podría no volver a resultar.  
  
- ¿Planeas más familia?  
  
- Tal vez dentro de un año nazca en su reino - le dijo Dúo y se apoyó en su esposo que cargaba a su hijo - pero por ahora disfrútelo tal como es, no sabemos si él es elfo o es humano - sonrió - pero de todas maneras tendrá magia.  
  
- Será lindo volver a tener bebés en el castillo.  
  
Todos se dirigieron hacia la plaza del pueblo a celebrar por el bebé mientras todos los habitantes del pueblo intentaban llegar hasta los pequeños para poder verlos de cerca y desearles felicidad, vida y salud.  
  
Fin  
  
Este final me lo pidió una amiga directamente a mi correo y he querido complacerla porque me pareció buena su idea que, al ser seres mágicos ¿por qué no iban a poder tener hijos mágicos?  
Ya sé que he puesto al padre de Trowa un poco duro de mollera, pero necesitaba algo para darle movimiento al capítulo, no todo puede ser color de rosa y ya había dicho que no estaba muy contento con eso que se casaran (lo engañaron para poder efectuar la boda ¿recuerdan?) En fin, ya todo está arreglado.  
En todo caso el capítulo va dedicado a Opaniel (¿será él o ella?) O, al menos ese es el nombre que apareció en su mensaje. Si ves este mensaje, gracias y por favor ¿me das tu apodo de verdad o tu nombre?  
Shio Chang.  
Ya sé que salió largote, pero tenía que terminar sí o sí. 


End file.
